Ranko:Naruto
by jon646an
Summary: Ranko and his friends go to Konohagakure to help out Naruto. They will help him become a strong shinobi he deserves to be, and help him achieve power... in legends. NaruHina and some other pairings. Sasuke Bashing, Sakura Bashing, Council Bashing. On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_My name is Komamura Uzumaki Rankuro. I am the captain of 9th division. My girlfriend is Kusajishi Yachiru, Lieutenant of the 11th. My best friends are Yamada Hanataro, 7th seat of the 4th, and his girlfriend, Nel, unseated assistant of my division, or other wise known as Nelliel tu Odelschwanck. I am also a Jinchuuriki. I hold the ten-tailed beast known as Kitsune No Keiko. While I have no memory of how Keiko was sealed to me, I always relied on her. I started out a child of uncontrollable power, causing destruction along the way. It wasn't until I met a woman by the name of Kuchiki Hisana. She taught me how to control it, and then she taught me the ways of power. She was my sensei, my godmother, and friend. It wasn't til some time later when I heard she died within her home. They claimed it was sickness, but I knew better. After that incident, I was alone for nearly 250 years, stopping crime within the districts of the Rukongai. It was like that until one day, after defeating a group known as Arrancars, I was approached. That was when I knew things will change. I met Yachiru, met Hanataro, adopted by my new family by the names of Sajin Komamura and Soifon, with my new sister Ayame, and expose the darkest secret of the Kuchiki clan along with none other than the hier himself, Byakuya, Hisana's husband. With the help of Mayuri, the mad scientist of 12th, I was able to bring back the woman I consider my mother and the wife of Byakuya. She was happy to be back, and was even more happier when she found out about being pregnant with Byakuya's child. It made the cold captain happy, something he hadn't felt since her death. She, along with Hinamori Momo, who is carrying Hitsugaya Toshiro's child, will give birth 5 months from now. I would be happy for them and stay to witness the birth in the future, but sadly, I cannot. You see, After an experiment by Kisuke Urahara gone wrong and reverse time backwards by ten years, Keiko informed me about her past. Along with my friends, my mission is to go to Konohagakure, and protect a boy known as Uzumaki Naruto, who is possibly my cousin in the future, given from my time of death. Our objective is to train the boy if possible. Granted, many of the villagers will want the boy dead, but Me, Yachiru, Hanataro, and Nel will have none of it. We have our jobs. I am the fighter. Yachiru, believe it or not, is our stealth. Hanataro is our medic. And Nel is our sniper using the custom bow Keiko gave her. Before we left, we had to change our uniforms and possibly our weapons. I decided to change into those Anbu outfits. No masks though. Weapons is my Rinnegan and my elemental release, along with the sword that comes with the outfit since as it turns out elemental release swords are rare and I don't want attention. Yachiru actually wore something that matches her stealth abilities. My mom actually gave her a Onmitsukidō female ninja outfit along with Two chain scythes connected by chains. I would by lying if I said she was not stunning in that outfit. Nel changed into an Green archer outfit, though it strongly resembles Green Arrow's from the show Arrow. Hanataro wore an Anbu outfit like mine. Said it feels more protective. Anyways, before we left, I spoke to Hisana, telling her that I won't be able to see the baby being born. She said it was alright. She says that it's not like I'm not coming back to the Seireitei. She's right about that one. The four of us left, to what would be possibly our ten-year mission, if not, longer. It felt weird in this Gigai, almost as is I was alive. We landed in Konohagakure, on top of one the buildings. When we landed, we hit a situation. There was good news and bad news. The good news is that we found Naruto, running down the street. The bad news..._

_...the date. It was October 10th. The 3rd Annual Kyuubi Festival._

_It's no surprise that Naruto will be chased by villagers. But seeing an angry mob carrying pitchforks, kunai, and other sorts, chasing down an helpless three year old, that's a whole different level. Shouts of 'Die', 'Demon', and 'Abomination' can be heard. Adults smiled cruelly while children were watching why a mob is chasing a child. Thank god they don't know why. It'll be a matter of time before their parents will find a loophole of the 3rd's law. Even though we're dead, the law still applies to us. We can't kill them because they did follow it since no one said anything about Kyuubi. However, what those villagers don't is that they are breaking a law, The Child Abusive Act. For attacking a injured child, we have every right to kill them. But first things first, we must stop that mob. Perhaps one of my Kenjustu style attcks would do. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Guardians**

* * *

October 10. This was the date that was known to many as the day Kyuubi attack Konoha. Many lives were lost in that day, including the people's most cherished ninja, Namikaze Minato, The Yondiame Hokage, also known as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'. In the process of the attack, nobody had notice that Kyuubi was being controlled by a masked man. Minato knew that killing the Kyuubi is out the question, so the only other choice is seal the Kyuubi in a newborn child. But he didn't choose any child. The child he chose was the one who he believe can hold, for the sake of his village. It was the child that only the clan heads, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, known as the princess of Whirlpool, the red death, knows who. His son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Pulling off the forbidden Shinigami jutsu, Minato sacrifice his life to seal the fox unto the boy. In the process, his wife died as well. Unbeknowest to them, their souls was taken by Kami, but due to an unknown disrupture (Kisuke's experiment), Their soul was instead hold onto that said man. It would take years for Kisuke to create 2 bodies that will hold onto these souls, allowing them to be alive again. Minato's final wish was the village to see his son as a hero, not the demon.

Sadly, his wish was not honored.

Because of the paranoia, the elders and Civilian council lied of his wish and instead spoke to the crowd that the child was the demon incarnate itself. This resulted in anger, fear, and threats to the child, demanding the 'demon child' to be executed. It was thanks to the Clan heads and the 3rd that saved the boy from early death. It didn't however stop the situation. Naruto's heritage was kept secret, only giving him his mother's surname, and he was kept under watch by appointed loyal Shinobi, those who did not see the boy as Kyuubi but instead as its container. Out of all the Civilians, only two acknowledge him as human: Teuchi and Ayame from the Ichiraku stand. Everyone else just want to see the boy die.

Today was no different.

Three years has passed since then. Today was the 3rd annual Kyuubi festival, and poor Naruto was running down the street away from his attackers. The orphanage was having the children going out to celebrate, and the caretakers decide to take Naruto for a 'special' surprise. The moment Naruto stepped out, one of the patrons yelled out, 'Kill the demon!' Of course, every civilian went with it and poor Naruto was running for his life to avoid being skewered with knives and such. Loyal Anbu appear to stop the attack, but there was too many civilians to handle and lots got past them. As the group started giving chase, nobody notice 4 figures on the rooftops, with one of them drawing out his sword. Naruto ran and ran until he tripped and fell. One man caught up and drew a rusted knife.

"Any last words before you die demon!" he yelled, earning him some cheers from the mob. Naruto looked up and cried.

"Pl-please sir, Why did I do to deserve this?" He begged.

"It is because of his arrogance and fear that cause him to do this." spoke out a new voice. A bright flash is seen and in front of Naruto stood 4 figures. One was a pink hair woman with a black ninja outfit with the back bare. She is carrying twin scythe daggers connected by chains. Another was a woman with green hair and a red mark on her face. She had on a green archer outfit and carries a custom bow. Another person standing was a dark hair man wearing an Anbu outfit. He has medical supplies on him. The final figure was a white hair man wearing also an Anbu outfit and is the tallest out of all of them. He had his sword drawn, and it was cover with blood. Naruto looked in front of him and knew why. The man that was about to kill him was now on the ground, sliced from the waist, dead. The crowd looked in horror as one of their own just fell without even realizing it. The Anbu watching stared astonished of how the mystery person killed the attacker fast enough without any of them even took notice. One of them had his Sharingan activated to analyzed what just happen. This person was none other than Hatake Kakashi, son of the white fang, one of Konoha's elite ninjas.

'_That man, what ever he did, he appear in front of the crowd and one of them fell dead quickly. His speed is unreal that it makes Gai's look like a snail.' _thought Kakashi. The white hair man on the ground turned to his teammates.

"Hanataro, Yachiru, Nel, escort any impressionable children out of this vicinity. Young eyes shouldn't see what next thing would happen." Ordered the figure.

"Hai, Ranko." Answered the three members. The three disappear in a flash, leaving the person known as Ranko with the mob.

"Alright then, lets talk. You, front and center. I have some questions that needs answering. Resist and well," Ranko let out partial of his killer intent, which brought the whole mob to the ground. The shinobi surrounding felt the immense power as well.

_'His killer intent, it makes the Hokage look like a Genin, and yet, the scariest thing is that it's not even his full power.' _thought Kakashi. The man Ranko pointed out stood in front, trying to get a hold of himself, and yet, failing.

"Pl-please sir, we just want to avenge our family."

"By killing a mere child? Tell me, how does THAT solves anything. Is it because 'it' will be killed?" questioned Ranko, who was responded with a nod. In retaliation, Ranko let out more Killer intent, cause many of the mob to lose their lunch. "Well then, let me tell you this. It will NOT solve anything! Killing a child just to avenge your love ones won't do anything, do you know why? It's because someone, out there will come back and bite you in the ass!" Yelled Ranko.

"But sir, I just want my family to rest in peace." whimpered out the civilian.

"Really, allow me to help." Answered Ranko. There was a whoosh sound. Ranko appear behind the man, and the man behind suddenly was sliced to pieces. The crowd was scared beyond belief. They were believed that today of all days they would be able to kill the 'demon brat'. And yet, here they are, being held shitless by this stranger. A white flash is seen and the three teammates appear once again.

"Did you move the children?" asked Ranko. Nel, the green hair woman, answered.

"It is done."

"Well then," Ranko turned to the mob, lifted his finger, and said only one word,

**"Cero."**

A ray of white was shot out of his finger, consuming the mob. Screams of agony was heard, until it was silent. When the dust cleared, there was just the street, painted entirely in blood.

"Alright. Yachiru, grab the boy, we're heading to the hokage tower." said Ranko. The pink hair woman named Yachiru nodded grabbed the boy. The four then walked toward the tower, leaving behind the unseen Anbu.

"Holy shit, did you see that?!" said the one with the cat mask.

"That guy just killed over two hundred civilians, and he held no remorse," said the one in the rabbit mask.

"I need to informed the Hokage on this." said Kakashi.

"Actually, no need Inu, him and the council are approaching the group," stated the leader, who pointed out the small group heading towards them.

* * *

Sarutobi was not having a good day. First there was paperwork, then assigning new genin teams, then the list of complaints of exterminating the 'demon boy'. Honestly, if they don't like Naruto, then they should leave the village. And Finally there was the council meeting, where as he, and the shinobi council had to listen to the civilian council droned on and on, or more specifically, listen to the bloody yelling of the pink hair banshee known as Rose Haruno bitched about getting rid of the boy. In Sarutobi's opinion, he should have the female Haruno's voice used as a Kinjutsu. Her voice alone can destroy buildings. Complaints were already being made from the Inuzuka clan. Anyways, the group was listening until a loud explosion was heard. The council left the building and was shocked to see the whole street cover in blood. Standing in the middle was four people and one child. The child everyone knew. Ranko approach the group.

"I wish to speak to the hokage."

"That would be me." Sarutobi answered.

"Okay, but first things first. Yachiru! Top building, on your left!" Yachiru turned and threw her chained scythe daggers toward the roof. It hit hit something. Yachiru then pulled the dagger using the other and let it fall to the ground. Attached to the dagger was an Anbu, bleeding heavily.

"That takes care of spies. Now before we-" Ranko was interrupted by a mummified man named Danzo.

"Stop right there. Attacking a shinobi is TREASON! I will have you executed for this!"

"Says the man along with those two other wind bags who are still conducting ROOT." stated Ranko, earning the whole group's attention. Ranko knew about Danzo's treachery along with the other two from the magna he read. By exposing them, it makes the mission much easier.

"What do you mean ROOT? It was disbanded years ago." said Hiashi.

"Simple, the mask says ROOT on it." explained Ranko. The shinobi then turned to Danzo and his cronies, Koharu and Homura.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?! I thought I told you to disband ROOT!" yelled Sarutobi to his once old friend.

"ROOT IS disbanded! This man is obviously lying!" argued Danzo.

"Enough Danzo! For years I always thought you were performing shady business, but today is pushing me to my limits. Stop holding secrets on me. I demand the truth!"

"I think it has something to do with his arm. I'm sensing weird energy reading from it." said Hanataro. Sarutobi then confronted Danzo about it.

"What did he mean 'energy'? Whats in the arm?"

"There is nothing I'm hiding from you." yelled Danzo.

"You know what, this is getting us no where." Complained Ranko. He drew out his sword and cut off Danzo's right arm. Danzo screamed in pain, holding on to the stump that was once his arm. As Koharu and Hamura rush to his side, the arm was revealed from the cast, covered by Sharingan eyes. Fugaku stared at the arm with disgust and faced Danzo with such fury, Sharingan flaring.

"How dare you defied my clan! Using the eyes for your own purposes. Do you have anything to say for yourself!" He was interrupted by Ranko.

"Don't bother. He and those two old fossils would most likely deny everything. I got an idea how." He approach the three and before anyone could react, he knocked Danzo out cold. "Alrighty then, you, with the blonde hair, you specialized in reading minds, correct?" Ranko asked Inoichi. He nodded. "Use that jutsu and read his mind. Surely there is some hidden secrets this man is keeping." Inoichi started the jutsu. As he is doing this, Tsume approach the group.

"Sorry if this sounds personal, but who are you and what is your business with Naruto?" She asked. All the clans knew Naruto had a hard life due to his 'status'. Some wanted to adopt the boy to honor the Yondiame's wish, since all them are good friends with him and his wife. Sadly though, due to the civilians and elders, they can't. The best they could do is send him to the orphanage, but regretted the action. Somehow, someone slip about Naruto and assassinations were already made. Each clan send their best members, those who view Naruto as a vessel and not the Kyuubi, to protect the boy, but it wasn't enough. They then send their children to interact with the boy, hoping each will friend him. Kiba became fast friends because of thier energetic personality, even referring him as brothers. Shino accepted Naruto, because he knew how it felt to be different, due to his clan's traditions. Tenten became friends because Naruto didn't see women as just 'wifes'. He viewed them as strong shinobi just like everyone else. Her father is a member of the civilian council who is in charge of the weapon shops. Unlike most people, he didn't see Naruto as a demon, but instead as a person who could tame the beast and be a hero. The 2nd generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho also met the boy. They became friends, even though Shikamaru thought it was troublesome, Choji eating a snack, and Ino complaining the two being lazy. But what was amazing was the two members of the prestigious Hyuuga clan became friends, with one them being head over heels for Naruto. Their names? Neji and Hinata. Guess who has the crush? Sadly though, Fugaku try having his son, Sasuke to interact, but was horrified when he heard Sasuke say he will not socialize with those beneath him. Unfortunately, this can only mean one thing: the Uchiha elders had corrupt him. Now he can't doing anything about. It broke Mikoto's heart when she heard about it. All they could hope is that Itachi would be able to knock the 'superior sense' off his brother.

Ranko and his friends look at each other and shook their heads.

"Sorry, but we can't right now. Only the shinobi council we will speak to." apologized Ranko. Upon saying, Inoichi finish his jutsu, looking horrified.

"Hokage-sama! What this man says is true! Danzo never disbanded ROOT, and your former teamates were part of it," he said, causing the said two teamates to sweat immensely. Sarutobi scowled.

"Then it is what I feared, my own friend and teammates betraying me. Anbu." A group of Anbu appear before him." Take my former teammates to Ibiki for _evaluation._" The anbu nodded and took Koharu and Homura away. "As for you, my former friend, I am having you executed right now!" He stated, causing complains from the civilian council.

"Hokage-sama, you must reconsider. Danzo is one of our veterans. Koharu and Homura, we understand, but without him, Konoha would fall to this...demon." said a bald man, glaring at the blonde whisker boy. He was responded with a punch to the head, sending him flying toward the wall.

"Shut up. I don't have time to hear your lies." said Ranko.

"LISTEN YOU! THAT BOY IS A DEMON AND SHOULD BE KILLED! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SHINIGAMI OR KAMI HIMSELF, WE HAVE CONTROL OVER THE BOY SINCE HE IS A CIVILIAN. IF WE WANT HIM DEAD, HE WILL BE DEAD!" screeched Rose. She was answered with her arm shot off courtesy of Nel firing her arrow.

"Jeez, your worse than an enemy of mine name Sosuke Azien, and thats saying something." said Nel."

"Regardless, we wish to speak the SHINOBI side, if you may Hokage-sama." said Ranko to the group, which many are now fearing them due to Nel's action to the Haruno woman.

"I'm getting too old for this shit. Very well. Clan heads, back inside." Said Sarutobi, which the heads did, leaving behind the Civilian council with one fuming one arm woman screaming at what was once her arm.

* * *

After the incident, 'the professor', clan heads, Shinigami, and one sleeping Naruto went into Sarutobi's office. The old man put up a sound barrier, making sure no other ears are listening.

"Alright, I have some questions and you better be answering," ordered Sarutobi, leaking out a bit of his killer intent to intimidate the man in front of him. To his surprise, Ranko didn't even flinch.

"Huh? oh, I'm sorry, am I suppose to feel that?"

"Ugh, just answer this. Who are you people?" asked Sarutobi. Ranko and his friends looked at each other and decided it is a good time for it. One by one, each said their names.

"Kusajishi Yachiru."

"Yamada Hanataro."

"Nelliel tu Odelschwanck."

"Komamura-Uzumaki Rankuro." Upon hearing 'Uzumaki' everyone's eyes widen, more so from the 3rd.

"Wait a minute, you're an Uzumaki!" said Sarutobi, not even believing that there was another ever since Kushina died and Naruto was left.

"Yeah."

"Prove it." said Shikaku, not believing since the man is not even a red head.

"Well, I have near unlimited stamina, our motto is 'dattebayo' and my favorite food is ramen." answered Ranko.

"You had us at ramen." said Shibi, getting nods from the others since it is a fact that Uzumaki's favorite food is ramen. Example would be Kushina and Naruto.

"Well that explains who you are, but why are you here for the boy?" asked Chouzu.

"Well, I'll be blunt. We're Shinigami and I hold the ten tails biju."

"NANI!?" shouted everyone. "How is that possible!?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well, let me explain..."

* * *

**One explanation later...**

"...And that's pretty much it." finished Ranko. The group just stood there amazed. Here standing before them are four Shinigami, Kami's warriors no less. They are basically the law of the other world. They decide if you are good or bad. Good goes to heaven, or Seireitei as Ranko puts it. Others...gets send to hell and live in damnation. Whats more is that this Ranko person is jinchuruuki as well as Naruto, but holds TEN TAILS! Whats more is that this biju, known is Kitsune No Keiko, was Kaguya's original biju, Whats even more is that the legends of Kaguya and her sons were false, all fabricated by the woman herself. And to add more surprise...

"I can also perform a soul link so we can speak with souls that had die, or if I need to contact my associates." said Ranko. "Allow me. **Shinigami Arts: Soul Link!"**

Ranko and his friends thrust their palms over the wall, and then the wall turn all screen like and static. Moments later, the screen focused onto the labs of 12th division, with Mayuri busy on whatever experiments he's working on amd Kisuke working on a Gigai. He look up to see the group staring at him. Instictly, he poofed a fan out of nowhere and fanned himself.

"Well, well, this is a surprise Rankuro and friends. To what do I owe the pleasure to Taicho of the 9th."

"Well, we like to know the heads up back at Seireitei." asked Hanataro.

"Glad you ask kid. Well, at 1st division, old man Yamamoto is busy overseeing the new recruits at the academy. Unfortunately for him, since you left Ranko, he has to take care of Kaien, Hisana II, Yori, Shira, Hana, and your sister Ayame and my daughter Yuri. At 2nd with your mother, Soifon is currently whipping those future ninjas into shape, with some help with Yoruichi. Omaeda was unfortunately sent to the hospital because he pull a muscle, even though he only did a set. At the 3rd, Gin is currently planting persimmon seeds along with Rangiku. At the 4th, Unohana is teaching new medic recruits, though they're dropping like flies due to her _smiles. _At the 5th, Ichigo and Rukia are having their hourly squabbles. At the 6th, your sensei Hisana is having one of her mood swings, lashing out on poor Byakuya. 7th, your father Sajin is being visited by his former lieutenant, Iba. At the 8th, the usual. Kyoraku sleeping and Nanao hitting him. At your 9th, your lieutenant Hisagi is handling pretty well. He has some help with Isane. The 10th, oh its funny. Little Toshiro is frantically pampering Momo so that the pregnancy would go well. The 11th, the usual as well. Kenpachi beating up recruits. As for my former squad, Mayuri is doing something and I'm doing my own thing. Finally for 13th, Ukitake is having some herbal tea and believe or not, Kiyone and Sentaro are not fighting for him."

"Well, thats new. Anyways, hows the process of the bodies so those two souls that went to your lab can come back alive." said Ranko.

"Well, there are complications, but rest assure, it will be done in about 10 years." assured Kisuke.

"I hope so." hoped Yachiru, holding a sleeping Naruto in her hands.

"Yup. Oh before I forget, there's someone here who wants to speak to all of you." Kisuke move to the right for a bit. A yellow flash is seen, and standing where Kiskue use to he was...

"MINATO!?" Yup, standing in the screen was the famed Yondiame Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"Yo. Hows life doing for my son." Minato asked smiling. The smile falter when Nel told him.

"Um sir, we just recently saved your son from a mob. So in my guess, it was crappy." Minato scowled at this.

"Why hasn't my wish been honored!?" The clan heads shudder in fear. How will they explain why to the man. Sarutobi decided he will explain why, hoping the late hokage wouldn't blow a fuse.

"Well, its because the civilian council and elders are getting paranoid and spread rumors involving Naruto and Kyuubi."

"WHAT!?"

A fuse was blown, but it wasn't from Minato. It was someone else. A red head woman. Uzumaki Kushina. And boy is she mad!

"You're telling after three years, those damn council members are trying to kill my son!" yelled a clearly pissed Kushina. Unknown to her, her yelling woke Naruto uo. He looked up and scan the room.

"Whats going on? Why am I doing here? Why is there a woman and the 4th hokage doing on the wall?" asked Naruto. For a moment, the whole room froze. Naruto was not suppose to know his heritage until he reach chunnin or turns 16. Yachiru broke the silence.

"Silly Naruto, those are your parents." The clan heads plus hokage facepalmed. Leave it to the shinigami to tell the truth.

"NANI!?" Yelled Naruto, "I'm the son of the Yondiame!?" Minato and Kushina simply nodded their heads. "Hah, I knew the old lady from the orphange was lying. There's no way I'm the son of a bastard father and a whore of a mother as she puts it." Jeez, where did this kid learn that kind of language? Anyways, there was an massive amount of killer intent coming from the shinigami four (we are now referring them as that.).

"That lady told you that! Well forget it! I'm not letting you stay there any longer! From this point on, you're living with us!" Stated Ranko, which earned him a hug from the boy.

"Really!? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Where do you live?" asked Naruto. Ranko open his mouth to answer only to realize something. He has no place to live! He look at his friends, and they realize the same predicament.

"Oh shit, we don't have a place! Hiashi! Do you mind if us five live at the hyuga compound?"

"Actually, I don't. The clan views naruto as a boy, not the demon, with the exception of the elders. They will try to get rid of him." said Hiashi.

"You do realize that if those elders try anything, I would send them to hell and no law can do jack shit due to my condition." said Ranko.

"Good point. I'll have some rooms ready for your accommodations."

"Alright. Naruto, take my friends to you house and pack up, we're moving. Also, Yachiru, if the landlord does anything rash, waste him." said Ranko, with the group nodding, and leaving the room. The door open to reveal the Secretary, who glared at Naruto.

"What are you doing here, you little de-"

She didn't finish the sentence because she was suddenly impaled by one of Ranko's **Cero de Lanza. **The spear skewer her, leaving a bloody mess on the wall. The occupants (minus Yachiru, Hanataro, and Nel since they saw it already) stared wide eyed. The spear came from Ranko, who threw it without mercy.

"What in the hell blazes is that!" yelled Tsume.

"Oh, that was my Cero de Lanza. It is basically a spear made of pure chakra. Trust me, it is dangerous to perform it. Anyways, anything else before I leave?"

"Wait, before you go. Here." Minato said and snapped his fingers, with two scrolls appearing on Ranko's hands.

"Uh, what are these?" asked Ranko, curious.

"These two hold my prized jutsu ever." answered Minato. The occupants gasp at his answer. Hiashi spoke.

"Minato, you don't mean-"

"Yes, the Harashin no jutsu and the Rasengan. Learn them Ranko. Then, teach it to Naruto. I want him to learn this." Minato said sternly.

"You can count on me sir. Okay, anything else be before we leave?"

"Yes," Sarutobi answered, "I do. I given you four a rank in this village. Yachiru, Hanataro, and Nel, you three are jounin." He pull out three jounin vests and handed to their new owners. "As for you Ranko, it is clearly obvious you are stronger than an Kage, so I am assigning you, as Konoha's first Sannin. Congratulations. Take this sash and tie it on your waist." He handed Ranko a sash with the leaf symbol on it (like Asuma has on his waist.) Ranko tied it around.

"Arigato, Sarutobi." thanked Ranko, then the five people left to pick up Naruto's stuff, causing the wall to return back to normal, leaving the clan heads to discuss.

"Well, it'll be some crazy years with four shinigami protecting Naruto, huh Hokage-sama." said Fugaku.

"Well, I thought the Kyuubi attack was crazy, but SHINIGAMI?! That takes a whole new level." Said Sarutobi.

"You think the threats on the boy will lower?" asked Shibi.

"Of course it will." answered Shikaku. "With three jounin and one sannin, no one will be troublesome enough to attack. Speaking of which, Hiashi, do you believe Ranko might kill the elder?"

"Honestly, I hope so. Those old timers are taking traditions too far, and I believe it is time for a change." he answered.

"Ugh, it is how you say Nara-san, troublesome." said Sarutobi, as he pull out a bottle of Sake and started chugging. First the Kyuubi attack, now Shinigami! Whats next, Minato and Kushina coming back to life and fellow Uzumakis are hiding out there?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New day-Kyuubi gets scared shitless and first mission**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning along with his new caretakers, Ranko, Yachiru, Nel, and Hanataro. Those four had their own rooms, while he shared with Hinata. He recall how he got in this room.

**Flash back no jutsu**

The five are currently walking toward the Hyuga compound, ready to bunker into their new quarters. As they arrive they met with Hiashi, his wife Hannah, Hizashi, and his wife Hitomi. Along the quad was Neji and Hinata. The girl saw Naruto and blush.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted, which cause the hyuga heiress to blush further. "Your dad allow us to stay in your home." Upon hearing the word 'staying in your home', Hinata was suddenly blushing even further! Naruto living with her! It was like a dream come true! Except the difference is that they are housemates, not... husband and wife. Oh how she wish for a sign for it to come true.

"Greeting Lord Hiashi, Lord Hizashi, Lady Hannah, and Lady Hitomi. Are our rooms ready?" Bowed Ranko.

"Yes," answered Hizashi. "Though we couldn't find one for Naruto. I was planning for him to bunk with my son, Neji, but his room is too small."

"I see, so what now?"

"Actually," interrupted Hannah. "I think it for the best if you slept alongside with Hinata." If Hiashi had a drink right now, how would had a spit take right now. Now he is argueing about it.

"WHAT!? There is no way I am allowing anybody in her room, especially a boy." He argue. He was then knocked senselessly away by his wife who is carrying a blunt instrument. Wait is that a frying pan?

"I'm sorry honey, but can you repeat that? I didn't quite, hear that." ask Hannah is a sweet voice, but Hiashi knew better. That was her 'I don't care if you're clan head, if you argue to me one more time, its off to the doghouse for you' voice. He didn't want to relive that moment again. The last time this happen, he told her that she gain weight, only to find out she was pregnant with Hinata. The frying pan imprint is still on his back.

"Uh nothing!" He answered quickly, hoping to avoid certain DOOM. Luckily, Hannah bought it.

"Like I was saying, Naruto will bunk alongside with Hinata, but he must respect her personal space."

"Don't worry Hinata's mom, we will live together as... uh... as husband and wife!" said Naruto, sporting a huge grin. That did it for Hinata. She blushed so hard she could resemble a tomato. She passed out on the ground. This didn't surprise anyone, except for two people.

"Naruto, did Hinata just fainted?" asked Ranko.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"I wonder why?" This cause everyone nearby to facecault. How can Ranko and Naruto not relalize love. Is oblivious a running trait among Uzumakis. Although, it is noted that men are oblivious to women's love and uzumaki women tend to be violent. Its just without any Uzumakis around, there are none to prove that statement. Inwardly, Keiko is cursing up a storm wondering how the hell Ranko can not recognize love if he has a girlfriend! Though she then remember that Yachiru made him her boyfriend for beating Kenpachi.

**End jutsu**

"Oh yeah, thats why." chuckled Naruto. He walked out the door and bumped into a Hyuga branch member. "Oh excuse me."

"No, excuse me, Lord Namikaze." said the hyuga, bowing his head in deepest apology. Naruto was about to ask what time it was until he realized what the person just said. "Wait a minute, how did you know who I really am?"

"Oh, since you knew about the heritage, the Hokage decided the whole town must now know. Many are already feeling sorry because they doubted your father's sealing abilities, why others, mainly the elders and other senior citizens, still view you as the fox, which are pretty much 30% of the village.

"Oh, wait, what fox!?" asked Naruto, a little confused.

"The one known as Kyuubi." a new voice said. Both people turn around and saw Ranko, with his hair a little disleveled. "Before you freak out, let me explain." '_SHIT! Keiko, help me out here! How the fuck do I explain this to him!'_

_'Leave it to you try to explain something you don't know squat about. Alright I'm coming out. Warn the boy and the branch member about me.' Replied Keiko._

_'Alright, here goes nothing.' _"on second thought, someone else will explain it. **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **Ranko placed his palms on the ground and smoke covered the room. Once the smoke died out, Naruto and the Hyuga member were wide eye of the beautiful woman with white hair, Kitsune ears and ten tails, and on the Hyuga's perspective, a chest that could rival Tsunade of the Sannin!

"Hello, my name Kitsune No Keiko, the ten tail biju, and before you ask, no I am not going to destroy the village. I am going to explain about the fox business. Sir, I must ask you to leave because this is private and even though you know, the boy does not and I need to explain to him." The servant nodded and left. "Well where was I, oh yeah! You see, it is impossible to kill a demon beast, so instead they are seal inside a human, acting as its vessels. Other than me, there are nine in total, my brothers and sister. You hold my younger brother Kuruma, or known to this village as Kyuubi." explain Keiko.

"Wait, KYUUBI?!" yelled Naruto, who recieve a sock to the head by Keiko.

"Damm it kit, do interrupt me! Anyways, now you know this, I need you to summon him in human form."

"Wait, human form? Won't Kuruma go on a rampage?" asked Ranko.

"Oh please, the only way for a demon biju to go all chaotic is if someone manages to hypnotize us. Now Naruto, I want you to perform the Jutsu Ranko use to summon me so we can see him. Don't worry, he won't hurt, I promise." promised Keiko with a smile that said she really is promising. Naruto decided to trust her and perform the hand signs Ranko used and placed his hands on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Smoke covered the room, and in place stood a figure, dressed in shinobi attire with hair like Naruto, except this time its red. He had whiskers just like Naruto. He had fox ears and nine tails. This person was none other Kyuubi, the nine tail fox. Kyuubi looked where Naruto is and smiled, showing his fox teeth.

"Well well well, looks like my vessel finally snap and decided to lay waste to this village. I must say, I'm a little shock you know who I am. Tell me kit, who told you about me." said Kyuubi.

"Uh, the woman behind you." answered Naruto. Before Kyuubi even turn, he was kicked in his privates. Ranko winced at the action. Demon or not, no man should be kicked down there, especially if the person who kicked happens to be a biju, no less the victim's sister. Kyuubi had his hands clutching his 'demonhood' and glare at his attacker, only to have his eyes shrunk and his skin paled upon seeing who it was.

"K-k-k-KEIKO!? Wh-what are you doing-" poor man didn't had a chance to finish because Keiko kick his balls again, cause the fox to sing a few octaves higher.

"Shut up you stupid baka! I heard you attack the village three years ago, but I know there is more to that. Now you will tell me what really happen or else, so help me Kami, I will neuter you here and make you woman!" yelled Keiko, with her tails flaring everywhere.

"Okay okay! I will tell you everything! Hmph, damn PMSing 10,000 year old sister." said Kyuubi, muttering the last part quietly. Unfortunately for everyone's favorite fox, because of Keiko's kitsune ears, she heard it and suddenly had a dark aura surrounding her that speaks 'KILL!' to those around her.

"Just for that, you stupid, fucking fox, I will give you the ultimate pain so harsh, our siblings out there will be able hear you," said Keiko coldly. Kyuubi was sweating bullets at a ferocious rate. Keiko rarely curse unless you pissed her off. The last time Keiko was like this, it was centuries ago when he and his brothers pranked Keiko and Matatabi in human forms by taking their clothes while the two were at a bath house and had them chasing them across a village in their towels. Lets just say that it took decades for them to heal properly after the beating their sisters gave them.

"Uh oh!" Was the only thing Kyuubi could say before Keiko lifted her foot enhanced with chakra and brought it down to his unmetionables. The result was a girlish, high pitched screaming Kyuubi that could be heard everywhere!

* * *

**In Sunagakure**

Shukaku, the one tail raccoon, was currently rambling in his vessel, a red hair insomnia boy known as Gaara. He gave out demonic messages hoping the boy will lose it.

"Kill...destroy...Annihilate..."

Shukaku suddenly stopped when he heard a high pitch girlish scream, recognizing it from his past.

"That scream, the only person who could yell that girly was Kuruma, but that was when...no. NO! It can't be! She cant be! She was still in the other world looking for a new vessel. Fuck! If she finds the rest of us, she'll beat us up for separating, except for Matatabi, because she's her favorite sister. I don't want to die yet! I'm too young to die!" Shukuka said scared out of his wits. Aside to him was a blonde hair woman. This is Karura, Gaara's mother who sealed her soul into her son, which allowed him to manipulate sand.

"Jeez, whats with you? First you ramble about killing, next you're scared out of your wits. What, scared of something?" Karura said, eyebrows raised.

"Don't say it! My brother Kuruma is suffering from one PMSing sister of mine, and I'm hoping she doesn't get to me next." said Shukaku, now in the corner of the mindscape in a fetal position. Meanwhile, with his vessel, Gaara was in the the council room with the members, his father the Kazekage, his uncle Yashamaru, and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Suddenly he shivered.

"Father, for some reason, Shukaku is scared." Said Gaara. The whole room suddenly went silent. Knowing Shukaku, it is always in a murderous mood. But to be scared, thats something new.

"What do you mean scared?" asked his uncle, Yashamaru.

"Well, Shukaku is in a fetal position, muttering something about PMSing women, and mother is laughing on the ground, clutching her sides." replied Gaara. Everyone stood their shock. Shukaku, scared, in a fetal position, about PMSing women. The Kazekage and Yashamaru wondered if Karura was having her time of the month, even in her death. They shuddered. The Kazekage remember how he had his handed broken in millions of pieces when his wife went into labor with his children, especially when it was Gaara's birth and she found out about what he was going to do with Shukaku. Yashamaru remember how violent his sister was when she was in the mood during pregnancy. Sometimes they rather faced Shukaku then a Violent Karura.

"Father, I have a question. What's Pms, and whats a period?"

On second thought, they hope Shukaku takes over and kills them. No way are they explaining that!

* * *

**In Kumogakure**

Matatabi and Gyuki were having a conversation using a link between their vessels. Suddenly they hear a high pitch scream. Gyuki took notice.

"Um, 'tabi? Was that Kuruma?" he asked his sister, Matatabi.

"It was. The last time he scream like that was... Oh...my...KAMI! She's here! Nee-chan's back!" screamed Matatabi in joy, jumping and clapping as a child. Gyuki, however, had a different reaction.

"NEE-CHAN!? Oh shit, Keiko's back! We're doom!" he yelled, running around in circles, hoping it was a dream. Meanwhile, with their vessels...

"Hey, Killer bee." said a light skin blond woman named Yugito Nii.

"Yo, whats happening Kitty cat that you need me to chat." rapped a dark skin sunglasses wearing man named Killer Bee.

"First off, stop rapping! Second, Matatabi seemed really excited then usual. Yours?" said Yugito.

"Hmm, for some reason, Gyuki's scared. Don't know why, gets a rise out of my hair." Bee rapped again, only to be knocked away to the next room.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RAPPING!?"

* * *

**In Iwagakure**

Another pair of Bijus were having a conversation. Just like Matatabi and Gyuki, they heard the scream. Kokuo, who is usually quiet, went into a frenzy panic, knowing who it was screaming and who could only cause it.

"Oh my freakin Kami! She's back, Son! Keiko's back to hurt us again!" he yelled. Son Goku panic as well. He is a prideful gorilla, who wishes to be at top against all. However, when it comes to Keiko, he knows he lost no matter what. The two started running around in circles, hoping Keiko would showed them mercy. Kokuo suddenly stopped.

"Wait, Son! I have an idea! Its crazy, but it just might work."

Thirty minutes later, at the Tsuchikage's office

Onooki was facing his greatest enemy since Minato Namikaze... paperwork. Sometimes he wonder of being Tsuchikage is worth it. The door of his office open and reveal Han and Roshi. Inwardly, Onooki thank Kami for a distraction. "Ah, boys, what can I do for you? And no, the new _Icha Icha _novel hasn't came out yet."

"No, we're not here for that. We need you to set up more reinforced walls around the village." said Roshi.

"Reinforced walls? Why?" asked Onooki, eyebrows rosed. Han answered for him.

"Well, according to our 'tenants', a being so powerful that it makes the Yellow flash a academy student is coming here." Onooki widen his eyes. Someone more dangerous than Minato? Who?

"So someone or something is going to attack the village, am I correct?"

"Actually," said Roshi, "they said its a threat to them. Said something about having their balls stay where they are." Onooki floorfaulted of the reason, and its not because of his back problems.

* * *

**In Kirigakure**

The Mizukage stared at the window, watching as his Shinobi ninjas purge the village of any bloodline users. So far, the Kaguya clan has perished, having died from their disease. All thats left was the Yuki clan, but that one was harder to track down. The Yuki members weren't as distinguishable as the Kaguyas, so they can hide as regular citizens. Yugura mentally called out Isobu for any ideas to locate them, only to be met by silence.

_'Isobu, why are you quiet?'_

_'...'_

_'Isobu.'_

_'...'_

_'ISOBU!'_

_'Ssssshhhhhhhhh!' be quiet! I dont want her to find me.'_

_'Who is she?'_

_'Someone so strong, she could take me down in one hit. Now leave me in silence!'_

_'Isobu!'_

_'...'_

_'Hmm, who could it be that could make him cower like that?'_

* * *

**At the outskirts of Takigakure**

A three year old girl is seen guarding her village. She hated it. They treated her as a dog. She knows why. Its because of the seven tail beast, Chomei, sealed in her. She knows. So far, the only real friend she has is Chomei.

_'So, Chomei-san, anything new?'_

_'Everything is good, except for one little thing.'_

_'Whats that?'_

_'SHE'S HERE! KEIKO'S HERE! I'M DEAD! DID YOU NOT HEAR THAT SCREAM!? THAT WAS KURUMA! HE'S ALREADY FALLEN! OH KAMI SAVE ME!'_

_'Uh...'_

* * *

**In the wandering skirts of land**

A wandering man is seen walking across the mountains. He suddenly stops as he hears his tenant.

_'Is something wrong Saiken?'_

_'Utakata, whatever you do, do NOT venture near Konohagakure.'_

_'Wait, why?'_

_'Lets just say that if you go near there, you'll have your testicles ripped out by hand.'_

Utakata gulped, paled, and kept walking, hoping to avoid Konoha.

* * *

**Back at Konoha**

"Lets go, I think Kuruma had enough punishment for today." said Keiko, dragging Kyuubi down the hall while said fox currently healing his smashed goods with lots of chakra, and a ice pack.

"Uh, so...," Ranko was interrupted by an Anbu appearing.

"Lord Uzumaki, the council demand-er requires your presence along with your three teammates."

"Shit! Naruto stay here, I'll be back. Keiko! Tell the others to meet me at the Hokage tower." said Ranko, before disappearing in smoke.

* * *

**At the council room**

Ranko, Yachiru, Nel, Hanataro, and Keiko appear at the council room, where the clan heads, Hokage, and a middle age white hair man are at along with the civilian council who are glaring at the group, with the exception of TenTen's father. Rose was now one arm, and she was glaring daggers at them, more so at Nel for her arm. Sarutobi notice the extra guest that came with them.

"Rankuro, may I ask, who is this woman?" he asked, though if the ears and ten tails were any indication, then he knows who this person is.

"Keiko." Ranko simply answer. The clan heads and Hokage widen their eyes. They remember from the last meeting about Keiko. Though they hid their reactions well, hoping to avoid any panic if the civilian side knew who this woman was. But with the ears and tails, they'll figure it out. Of course, Rose, being the loud mouth she was, decided to voice her opinion.

"WHY DOES THIS WOMAN HAVE FOX EARS AND TEN TAILS!? IS SHE A DEMON?! OF COURSE SHE'S A DEMON! SHE HAS FUCKING FOX EARS AND TAILS. SHE'S JUST LIKE THE DEMON BOY! I'LL BET SHE'S HIS DEMON MOTHER, PREPARING HIM TO LAY WASTE ONTO THIS VILLAGE! JUST LOOK AT HER! SHE'S REVOLTING!"

"Are you kidding me, revolting? Look in the mirror and you'll see the definition of the word revolting." counter Keiko, earning some chuckles and a full blown laughter from Ranko and Tsume. The insult did not go well with said woman.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU FILTHY DEMON WHORE!"

"Looks who talking." said Keiko again. More laughter can be heard. Once again, Rose is pissed.

"I AM NOT A WHORE! I AM SOPHISTICATED AND GRACEFUL. I HAVE MORALS. WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T." she screeched. Keiko looked at Yachiru and Nel, then at Tsume, making a gesture to come down. Ths Inuzuka head comply and Keiko whisper something into their ears, with each second the grin on their faces seem to get bigger and bigger. The four women then toward the pink hair banshee.

"Well, I know something you don't have in general," said Keiko in a sing song voice.

"WHAT!?" The four women smirked and did what nobody thought they could have done... raised their hands and grabbed their breasts.

"These!" The four said simultaneously. Ranko fell on the ground, laughing like there's no tommorow. The clan heads and Hokage can no longer hold back and laugh as well. Hanataro laugh also, though he blushed as he saw Nel giving hers a little squeeze. The white hair stranger suddenly sprouted out a notebook and wrote something, giggling like a school girl. Rose however was so pissed she was seeing RED! She started shouting obscenities and yelling so much, it almost look like she was about to start foaming at her mouth. Eventually, the laughter died out, though it took a good half hour for it to stop.

"Okay, I called you four for a mission, but only one of you can go. Before I give the details, allow me to introduce the man beside me." said the Hokage. "This is Jiraiya, one of my students and another member of the Sannin." The white hair man known as Jiraiya stepped forward.

"I see sensei decided to promote a Sannin in Konoha." said Jiraiya. "I'm Jiraiya, sannin of the Toads, leader of Konoha's spy network, appreciator of the female body, and author of the fame literature, ICHA ICHA!" he cried, doing a weird dance on top of of a huge toad. The audience sweatdrop at the embarrassing display, with Tsume growling at the 'female body' comment, and Keiko, Nel, and Yachiru with their eyes twitching.

_'For a strange reason, I want to beat him up," _each thought in their minds.

"Um sir? Whats Icha Icha?" ask Hanataro. Jiraiya gave him a look as if someone asked the super pervert that boobs aren't that important.

"Whats icha icha? WHATS ICHA ICHA!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHATS ICHA ICHA!" The toad sage yelled, pulling out a orange book and tossing it to the jonin medic. Hanataro open to a random page, with Ranko, Nel, Yachiru, and Keiko closing in to read as well. Five seconds barely passed before Ranko and Hanataro fell via nosebleeds. The women, however, were furious beyond words.

"YOU PERVERT!" the three of them yelled.

"Hey! I am not a pervert. I'm a SUPER pervert." said Jiraiya proudly, only to be trampled and beaten near death by the three red faced women. Moments pass before Ranko and Hanataro woke up and saw Nel, Yachiru, and Keiko angry while flushed and one beaten up pervert in bandages beside them. "Huh, guess the girls didn't like your story, right Ero-sennin?" said Ranko.

"Damn brats not respecting their elders," mutter Jiraiya, though if he knew how old these guys are, he would have to respect HIS elders. "Anyways, the reason you're here is because now that Naruto knows his heritage, we must find my old teammate, Tsunade."

"Tsunade?" said Yachiru confused, "who is she?"

"Ah, you see, she is one of the sannin just like me and the Ranko guy here. She originated from the Senju clan. Her grandfather was the Shodiame and her uncle was the Nindiame. She was suppose to be here to take care of Naruto along with me, but when Kyuubi attacked, she thought the boy died, so she ran off and didn't come back. I could have taken cafe of him, but due to my spy network, I didn't have the time."

"So why is Naruto so important to you?" asked Nel. Jiraiya tense and seem hesitant to answer, but decided it is now or never.

"Because..., Naruto is... my grandson." he said, causing the room to gasp. Ranko looked shock of the answer.

_'Wait a minute, in the manga, Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather, not his grandfather. Did us coming here and Kisuke botched up experiment cause a change in the time lapse?" _thought Ranko.

"Wait a minute, if you are Naruto's grandfather, then who are you the father to? Minato or Kushina?" asked Shikaku.

"Minato." answered Jiraiya. More gasps are heard. Sarutobi then took over the questioning.

"So you're his father. Should've known since back in Minato's genin days you two acted like father and son. Still I find that shockingly you actually had a woman to bear your child."

"Yes siree, but this wasn't any woman. She despite our differences, was an angel, and as Minato calls her, 'the Angel of leaf.'" said Jiraiya.

"Who is this woman?" asked Hiashi.

"Well, old man Sarutobi should know. I had always loved her, even when she was the flat-chest girl in our genin days," smiled Jiraiya cheeky. It took the hokage a moment before realizing WHO his student was talking about.

"YOUR WIFE WAS TSUNADE!?" he yelled, causing everyone to drop their jaws at such a revelation.

"Not was, IS. We're still married. Speaking of which, she is who we need to get. Once she finds out that our grandson is alive, she'll immediately will get here."

"Okay," understood Hanataro, "but Hokage-sama said only one of us will go?"

"Ah yes, I decided to send Rankuro since it is wise for two sannin to go." said Sarutobi.

"But why me sir. Is the trip that dangerous?" Ranko asked. Jiraiya interfered and pulled out a map.

"Well you see kid, my spies tells me that Tsunade was last seen in the city of 'gold', or Menuzuka village, where people go to gamble and most likely lose. If I'm correct she would most likely be there. As to why it's dangerous, it's because we have to travel through many villages, which include Suna, Kiri, the outskirts of Taki, possibly Kumo, and most likely passing through the new village, Oto. On the way back, we're gonna have to go through Ame, though I'm not feeling cheery about that place," said Jiraiya, remembering how him, Tsunade, and Orochimaru fought against Hanzo the salamander and barely got out of it alive, and the time when his spies send him a report of Hanzo fighting another trio years later. Imagine the shock on his face when the trio turns out to be his former students Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Their bodies were never found, so Jiraiya asumed the worst.

"Alright, I see your point, by tell me the dangers of each village?" asked Ranko.

"Suna isn't a enemy to us, but not much of an ally. We have been getting most of their missions lately, for reasons why I do not know. As for Kiri, they're having a bloodline civil war. Anyone with a bloodline are immediately hunted down. So to avoid the conflict, we're going through the farmland side of Kiri. As for Taki, they don't take likely to foreign shinobi, especially since they are known for holding special elixir that grants the person up to 10x his strength. They are also known for being the only village to be successfully untouched, since they are hidden by a waterfall. Also helps that their guard is somewhat a strong ninja. Kumo still has some problems since the war, but the new Raikage shouldn't hold much of a grudge. Oto, I don't have much information on it except the fact that they hate Konoha for some reason. I heard they are planning an alliance with Iwa. Speaking of Iwa, we must stay clear of that place. They hate us with a passion, especially since the the Third Shinobi war, where my son killed over a thousand Iwa forces using his Hiraishin No Jutsu. So Iwa is out of the question. As for Ame, I rather not talk about it." explained Jiraiya.

"Alright, how long is this mission?"

"If this goes well, possibly 4 months. This is an S-rank mission, so prepare for anything." said Jiraiya.

_'Thats enough time before Me and the rest go back to Seireitei and witness Hisana and Momo giving birth. I could bring Naruto amd have him see his parents, but that could cause complications since he's not dead. Kisuke said before I left that the boy couldn't come because he doesn't have any spiritual energy, so if he comes, he dies. Geez, talk about doing something only to remember you can't do shit for some damn reasons. Oh well, I'll just get on with it and let Kami laugh at my expense.' _thought Ranko. "Great, a long ass mission. When do we leave?"

"Today. By the way, is Naruto's seal still intact?" asked Jiraiya, hoping the boy's seal isn't damaged from his infant abuse.

"Depends, does Kyuubi standing around in human form counts?" answered Keiko. Of course, the council were shocked of this.

"What! The demon's out?! It could destroy Konoha by now!" yelled fat bald councilmen who is in charge of the market district and also responsible for making the sellers charging overpriced items at Naruto.

"One, shut up. Two, no it will not." assured Keiko.

"How can you be so certain?" asked Inoichi.

"Because I use an chakra-charged kick to his balls." answered Keiko. The males in the room paled and cover their 'boys'.

"That explain the high pitched scream. Anyways, why is your hair all messed up," said Sarutobi. Ranko didn't answer, but the blush on Yachiru pretty much answers it. Jiraiya caught it and gave a perverted grin.

"Looks like a fellow sannin just got some!" he said, giving out his patent, 'Jiraiya seal of approval'. He was then punched out of the room courtesy of one pissed and slightly blushing Ranko.

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business, Ero-sennin!" he yelled and stormed out the room. Hopefully, but most likely not, the super pervert won't act like this in their expedition to find Tsunade, and hopefully they won't run into trouble on thier travels. After all, they're Sannin. Nothing will get in their way. Right? Right!?

* * *

**Greetings, the Author here. Listen, I won't be able to post new chapters later on because I'm having exams coming up and I need to study like hell! I wont have enough time to continue the story, not even for a few sentences. Hopefully, after a month (I have AP exams), I would come back to this. Sorry for the inconvenience. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nope, wrong, it's never right in this world- A Yuki name Haku**

* * *

He was wrong. Oh, he was so wrong. How can he think that the expedition will be that easy. He, along with Jiraiya and Keiko, since she wanted to see if she runs in to her siblings, though that it was that simple. First was the trip to Suna...

**Flashback no Jutsu**

The trio arrived at Suna, only to be blocked by Suna's Anbu, seeing that Keiko was in her human like form was 'inhuman'. Of course, they ended up meeting up with the Kazekage, who both Ranko and Keiko agreed that he was a dick. Sealing Shukaku into his own son and having assassins after the poor boy. The nerve of him! To show insult to this man, Keiko had Gaara summon Shukaku, in front of the WHOLE village. Expecting to see the demon escaping, What they saw had many men fall nosebleeds and women swooning.

They saw Karura bedding Shukaku in human form, looking a bit like Garra, only with sand like hair, raccoon ears and one tail. Apparently, Shukaku is a bit muscle tone, which had Karura ravaging the poor raccoon into submission. Funny how the most violent of the tail demons is being whipped by a mere woman. Anyways, Karura looked up to see the whole village looking at her. She then turned to her bastard of a husband.

"I'm divorcing you." The woman said, causing everyone around to widen in shock. As she continue to berate her now ex-husband, though no one took her seriously since she is currently NAKED, Keiko walked up to her brother with a fox like smile that Shukaku summarize that he is not going to hear the end of it.

"Well, little brother, I didn't know that you were that submissive." teased Keiko. Shukaku merely growled.

"Oh shut up! I am in no mood right now."

"Oh really? Is it because she's have you around her fingers, or because of what I'm going to do to you what I did to Kuruma." said Keiko as her smile went more evil like. Shukaku paled as he remember that scream earlier and shuddered. "Thought so." She said in a fox like grin. To the side is Jiraiya placing a new seal on Gaara after discovering it was imperfect and Ranko making conversation. Though for some reason, the boy is having thoughts on why the hell he took this mission.

**Flashback end**

Then to Taki...

**Flashback No Jutsu**

Jiraiya was standing out of Taki along with a green hair girl name Fu. Where was Ranko and Keiko you may ask? Kicking ass in Taki. Why? Earlier, the trio made it to the outskirts and first thing they saw was the poor girl being berated by shinobi.

"Damn demon! Why are you even sleeping! You know your place, you little mistake!" one of the ninjas, most likely a chunnin, sneered. Of course, this didn't sat well with Rankuro and Keiko. Before anyone even knew it, the chunnin was impaled by a sword, made of crystal. The group turned to see a white hair woman with fox ears and ten tails flaring and a silver hair guy with a crystal sword in his grip and his eyes bluish and ripple.

"What the fuck did you do!" Yelled one of the chunnin. He was immediately killed by being impaled by one of Keiko's tails.

"Saving this girl, what else." she answered. Ranko swung his sword and sliced two other shinobi to his right. After the group was taken care of, Ranko looked at Fu.

"Girl, go to this woman and leave, Now! I know what you are as we are similar." He said. Fu eyes widen as Ranko cupped his hands together, just as Taki shinobi came by.

**"Kinjutsu release: Edo Fūmetsu!" **

The moment Ranko placed his hands on the ground, a giant coffin appear out of the ground, towering approximately 10 stories high. The lid opened, and roughly a thousand ghostly hands came out and grabbed each and everyone of Taki's ranks, including the village itself. Of course Jiraiya was shock of another Rinnegan user since Nagato, but didn't ask about it since he remember that his sensei told him that Ranko is a shinigami. That and he didn't want to get close the giant coffin that is grabbing souls.

**Flashback ends**

From that point, the party went from 3 to 4 people. When Keiko had Fu summon Chomei, the bug biju came out revealing himself wearing shinobi outfits, with green hair and 6 wings (tails) on his back. Of course, first thing Keiko did was beating the SHIT out of him for abandoning the family. Next stop was Kumo...

**Flashback No Jutsu**

"NEE-CHAN!"

The 5 (Jiraiya, Ranko, Keiko, Fu, and Chomei) wander near Kumo and first people they met was the Raikage, A, Killer Bee, and Yugito Nii. Amazingly, Matatabi appear in a Blue Kumo shinobi outfit with long blue hair with her two different color eyes. First thing she did was hugged Keiko, who hugged back. Gyuki however stayed in Bee, but that didn't stop the female kitsune from reaching in Bee's seal, pulling out Gyuki (who wore a purple kumo shinobi outfit with purple hair), and proceed as she did with Chomei. The group stayed for a while, drank some sake, Jiraiya showing previews of his next icha icha, much to the females and Ranko ire, and leaving before one of the council members that telling them about sending an ambassador for treaties in future reference, which Ranko is already plotting to stop the kidnapping. That explains alot. Their civilian council is just as corrupted as Konoha's.

**Flashback end**

Luckily they avoided Iwa, much to Kokuo's and Son's relief. But now Ranko had a problem in his hands. The trio made it to the farmside of Kiri, and already the place look like a warzone. The problem was that the squad of five need a place to stay. A secondary problem was that Ranko was trying to pull off the Rasengan, but he can't pull it off. It didn't help that Keiko knew how at first glance of the scroll and pulled TWELVE Rasengan easily, one on each of her tails, and one on her hands. It pissed Ranko off.

"Damm you Keiko. Not fair you use your chakra to pull it off." He muttered.

"Hey, I'm just as surprise as you are," said Jiraiya, holding a sleeping Fu on his back. "If you want, I can show you some tips on how to create the jutsu. After all, my son taught it to me."

"Really, thanks. How long will it take?" Ranko asked the toad sage.

"How is your chakra control?"

"Good. I can walk on walls and on water with ease."

"Then you can pull it off in less than 6 months."

"6 months!? Isn't there a faster way to do this?" yelled Ranko.

"I got an idea," said Chomei, who decided that it better to stay out of Fu's seal and stay manifested. "Can you use shadow clones?"

"Shadow clones? Yeah, but what does that have to do with- oh, wait a minute!" said Ranko, realizing what the hidden purpose of shadow clones was about.

"With shadow clones, non-stop, probably a week on average, less since you have good chakra control." said Jiraiya.

"Well, that's good. Now where do we sleep? The smell of death reeking around this side of land disturbs me." ask Ranko.

"Let's ask that family over there. They seem peaceful." pointed out Keiko, signalling to the family of three by the lake. Chomei and Keiko hid their features, making them humans to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. As the group approach the small house, the man, most likely the father took notice.

"Konoha shinobi, such a presence, no less Jiraiya of the sannin! To what do I owe the honor to?"

"Sir, we would like to seek shelter as we travel long distances." Asked Jiraiya.

"Please come in! Allow us to provide you with beds." Said the woman, most likely the mother. To her side was a small girl, who look like she is 4 years old. The family lead the group inside the house, which wasn't much, given of the bloody civil war.

"Here you go. Sorry about the futons, but we live in a small house, so we don't have much." said the woman.

"Don't fret, miss-" said Keiko, trying to thank the woman.

"Yuki." she replied.

"Kenji." said the father.

"H-Haku." stutter the young daughter.

"Adorable! Now, I hope you don't mind, but we need to rest for at least a week tops. Traveling does puts a strain on us." said Keiko.

"Not at all."

"Good." said Ranko as he plopped himself on his futon and prepare to sleep. "Wake me up til tommorow." Then he slept.

**The Next Day...**

After a good night of sleep (though Ranko slept to 3 o'clock), Ranko thought it was a good time to learn that damm Rasengan. Patience his ass! He is going to master that jutsu, even if it kills him! Metaphorically since he's already dead.

**Day 1**

Day 1 has come and Ranko is currently at a open field with Jiraiya. Yuki went to the marketplace for groceries, and Keiko, Fu, Chomei, Kenji, and Haku went along.

"So Ero-sennin, whats the first step to the Rasengan?" asked Ranko, much to the super pervert's ire on the nickname.

"The Rasengan is a three step technique: Rotation, Power, and Containment. Before we get to containment, we must complete the rotation and power steps. First off, rotation. See this water balloon I'm holding? I want you to pop the balloon like so." Jiraiya held a water balloon on his palm. At first, nothing happen. But then the balloon started swerving, with its wall expanding and/or receding. Moments later the balloon popped, sending water everywhere. "Now you try."

Ranko grabbed a water balloon and tried to perform the same thing the pervert did. Concentrating chakra onto the balloon, the object started swirling, but then stop. "Damm, this is harder than it looks."

"Try using shadow clones. Have each one use a different method on popping the balloon." Ranko nodded and made shadow clones. Each one held a balloon and used various methods to pop the balloon. It was a long process, and so far nothing happen. It took all the way to nighttime when one of the balloons actually popped. Ranko smiled at his result.

"Fuck yeah!"

(Day 2)

"Alright now that you know the rotation step, now its time for the power step. See this rubber ball? Basically you do the same thing as you did with the water balloons, except this time you must add a little more power since rubber is harder to break. Not too much though, otherwise it'll be harder to control in the third step."

"Alright then." Ranko grabbed the ball, made shadow clones, and attempt to break the rubber. At the sidelines stood Keiko and Yuki.

"Wait, what do you mean your husband might kill you?" said Keiko in disbelief.

"Well, he is part of the anti-bloodline group, and as I am a Yuki member, he might get suspicious." said Yuki.

"Well, that's not a good way to- wait, did you say Yuki?"

"Yes."

"Your real name is Yuki Yuki?"

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up."

"Sorry, so what are you going to do?"

"Right now, I have to make sure my daughter doesn't start showing her bloodline. I'm sure Kenji will not hesitate to kill her if it means to stop the bloodlines." At this relevation, Keiko internally growled.

(Day 4)

"Damn kid, you actually getting the hang of it. The final step is kind of tricky. You need to keep the rotation and power, CONTAINED. Meaning, you have to form it into a sphere, and making sure it doesn't blow up in your face." Lecture Jiraiya.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it ain't pretty. Anyways, you need me, I'll be at town." Jiraiya leaves, leaving behind Ranko to perform the final step of the Rasengan.

"Yeah, head to town Ero-sennin, most likely peeking at the female bath houses. Wait a minute, didn't Keiko said that she was heading there? Oh well, not my problem." As Ranko tried to manipulate his chakra into a sphere, he fail to hear the sounds of one girlish screaming super pervert.

(Day 6)

Ranko finally mastered the Rasengan, well, sort of.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RASENGAN IS ACTUALLY INCOMPLETE!?" yelled Ranko to a now currently bandage up Jiraiya. The beating Keiko gave him damaged him in more ways then one.

"Well, before Minato died, he was trying to add his elemental affiliation to make the jutsu more powerful."

"Really, sounds interesting."

"Oh it is. If completed, the Rasengan can be more than just a spiralling sphere of destruction. It could be a shruiken, kunai, or even a bomb!"

"Now that sounds awesome!"

"It is. Lets see here. Here is what I call chakra paper. You channel your chakra onto it, and it will tell you what your elemental release is." Jiraiya handed the piece of paper to Ranko. The fox shinigami then channeled his chakra onto it. The result had Jiraiya shocked than Tsunade winning the lottery AND not get curse for it. The paper turned crystalized, then darken, then lighten, then lighten even brighter with a blue hue, then split.

"Holy shit, you have Dark, Light, Wind, and the Crystal bloodline! Thats amazing! Though I'm kinda confused on the blue glow." said Jiraiya.

"I think that was my spirit energy."

"Yikes, If you actually manage to add your elemental affinity to the Rasengan, I feel sorry for the poor sucker who crosses you. I'm still amazed that you didn't passed out from exhaustion."

"Well, in case you forgotten, I'm an Uzumaki. Not my fault we have insane amounts of stamina."

"I know. I wonder how long your pink hair girlfriend can handle you."

"Shut it Ero-sennin!"

"Hey, just stating the obvious. Oh, question: is she an Haruno?"

"No, I'm pretty damn sure Yachiru is not an Haruno."

"Okay, just asking. I thought it would be weird since Haruno women are violent, screeching, flat-chested banshees that are unfit to be shinobi. After all, your girlfriend is strong, less loud, and very stacked if you know what I mean."

"I going to let that pass since we pretty much insulted the Harunos. Also, I better not find out you use Yachiru or her green hair friend on your books. Otherwise, when I meet Tsunade, I'm going to tell her how her perverted husband try to use younger women on your books."

"Crystal."

"Good, if you need me, I'll be continuing the Rasengan. I'm still debating if I should add Crystal, Wind, or the Genki affinity."

"And I'll be at the hotsprings."

"Pervert."

(Day 7)

Ranko actually manage to add the Genki affinity to his Rasengan. Granted, the attack isn't strong because he hasn't tried to practice it. Though he did find some targets to practice on. Those targets: the anti-bloodline Kiri shinobi.

"**Genki: Rasenshruiken!"**

Using his newly made, and unfortunately weak, attack, Ranko threw a shruiken made of chakra mixed with his Genki affinity at the small group of shinobi. The attack went STRAIGHT through all of them. The shinobi laugh at the failed attack, only to fall down dead without even a scratch. Ranko smirked at his success while Jiraiya, Chomei, Fu, and Keiko gaped at the result.

"Now that was awesome!" Yelled Ranko in success.

"What the hell?! The Rasenshruiken went through all of them! How did they not get cut in half and yet fall dead?!" said Jiraiya in disbelief.

"If I seem to remember correctly, Genki affinity is associated with spirit, or souls. In other words, when Ranko threw the attack, it didn't attack them physically, but instead their souls. Those souls died, and all thats left is their empty bodies." said Chomei.

"You may now bow down to me." said Ranko, smirking fox style. Fu did bow down, while the rest just rolled their eyes. A female scream was heard across the field. "The fuck was that?!"

"Wait a minute, that sounded like Yuki!" yelled Keiko. The group then ran toward the scream, hoping it is not too late. When they got there, what they saw shocked them.

"Holy shit, there's too many shinobi here." said Ranko, eyeing the large amount of enemies in front of them.

"Damn, I was hoping for a few, but this is beyond our level." said Jiraiya.

"What do we do? That was Yuki's scream, and if we don't do anything quick, she and Haku might die from Kenji." said Keiko.

"Wait, what do you mean Kenji?" said Ranko.

"He's an Anti-bloodline spy."

"Shit, how do we get pass by them?"

"Wait, I got an idea." said Chomei.

"What?"

"Me and Keiko go in our Biju form and distract those shinobi while the rest of you go save Yuki and Haku."

"Good plan. I'll join you two for support. Fu, stick with me. Ranko, go find Yuki and Haku." said Jiraiya.

"On it." Ranko left to find the mother and daughter, leaving behind the rest. Jiraiya gather chakra and went Sage mode, with pa and ma on his sides. Chomei and Keiko formed hand signs and turned into their biju forms, gathering the attention of the group of Kiri shinobi nearby.

**"So what do you think we should do with these idiots?" **asked Chomei, while the shinobi attacks them with water type jutsu, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, any ideas?" seconded Jiraiya, who dodged a water attack jutsu and rammed a Rasengan into an enemy, ripping the shinobi's body to shreds.

**"Not sure, but I sense our brother's vessel nearby, closing onto this location." **answered Keiko, who pierced ten Kiri attackers with her tails.

**"Isobu is coming? Do I feel sorry for his vessel since you can pretty much destroy his vessel with one swipe with your claws."**

**"I would destroy it in one hit, but first I need to pulled out Isobu from his seal, THEN destroy his vessel."**

**"You're so cruel Nee-chan."**

**"No, that's me being nice. Cruel is destroying the vessel AND Isobu at the same time."**

**"Nah, I'm sure that's cruel."**

(Yuki's house)

Ranko ran as fast as he can, while at the same time killing enemies that try to stop him. Not like they can, He's a Sannin for Kami's sake! There is only six people that can stop him in this universe and that's Keiko, Hisana, Unohana, the author himself, Kaguya, and Kami herself. Though the last two should be noted that it is nearly impossible to win against. Ranko made it to the house and peer through the window. There was Yuki standing in front of Haku while Kenji holds a knife in his hands. He notice that he is standing in front of another window. Ranko made a shadow clone and had it go around the house. With the clone giving the thumbs up, the original kick the door open, gaining the attention of the occupants.

"Stand back! One step and the bitch gets it!" threaten Kenji. Ranko didn't have time for this shit.

"Please, you think that knife can stop me? I faced things worse than that." countered Ranko. Kenji look smug at him.

"Who said the knife was for you?" Kenji then attempt to slash Yuki with it. The woman closed her eyes, waiting for the end to hit her. She then notice that she hadn't gotten hit. She open her eyes and saw that Kenji was being restrained by a _second_ Ranko while the original had a crystal axe in his hands.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Kenji.

"Your soon to be execution. Yuki! Haku! Run! Run away from here and don't look back! Go to some other village! Whatever you do, don't look back!" Yuki and Haku nodded their heads and ran out the house. Haku looked back and took a final glance of the silver hair sannin who saved her and her mother.

_'Rankuro-sama, thank you. Thank you for saving us. One day I would pay back the debt of honor'_ thought Haku. Unknown to her, she had no idea that she will end up reunited with Ranko later on. Her only clue was Ranko's eyes, blue and rippled.

"Alright, I love to stay and chat, but I'm kind of in a hurry so..."

_slash_

"...yeah." Ranko dispel the clone and left the now abandon house, leaving behind a headless Kenji. After some running, he found Jiraiya, Fu, Chomei, and Keiko in a seriously bloody field. He notice that there is a another member. This one has had gray, shaggy hair, wearing a kiri shinobi outfit, sporting three tails, and currently on the ground with swirling eyes. "Uh, dare I ask what the hell happen?"

"A weird man who calls himself the Mizukage came here and starting attacking. Keiko-sama used her hand to pulled out a person from the man's stomach and used one of her tails to slice the man's head off. Then she started kicking the person she pulled between his legs." said Fu.

"Really? Just like that! One slice is all it took?! No battles, no confrontation, no life threatening consequences that will affect us in the future?" questioned Ranko.

"Yes," answered Keiko. "As Isobu is currently unconscious-"

"Thanks to a violent someone."

_Bam!_

"As Isobu and Chomei are currently unconscious, I think it's best that we continue forward and head to Oto."

"Okay, but what do we do to these two?" asked Jiraiya, pointing to the two unconscious tailed beasts on the ground, victims of Keiko's wrath. Keiko use two of her tails to pick up the two qnd used a third to lift Fu. "Never mind. Let's just get the hell out of here."

(Somewhere out of Kiri)

Yuki and Haku were currently resting beneath a tree, hoping for a sign of freedom or salvation. That sign came when a man wearing cowboy like pants and had bandages around his lower face. On his back was a huge sword. Yuki looked up and gaped on who it was.

"It's you!" The man looked down and his eyes widen on who he saw.

"Yuki? Been a long time since I saw you. In fact, the last I saw you, you were fighting Mei just to prove who was worthy being with me. What are you doing here?"

"I had to escape. My so call husband try to kill me and Haku here because of our Ice bloodline."

"Well that's a shame. If only my coup went well, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Can we go with you?" asked Yuki. "We got nowhere else to go."

"Fine, but I must warn you, we are now nuke-nin, so don't be surprise if hunter-nins started attacking us."

"Better than back home." Yuki chuckled.

"Uh mom, who is he? You talk like you know him from before." asked Haku. The man answer for her.

"I'm an old friend of hers, lets just leave it at that." The man got up and motioned the two to follow him.

"You didn't say your name." said Haku. The man turned around and faced her.

"My name is Momochi Zabuza, former member of the seven swordsman of Mist and Demon of the hidden mist."

* * *

**And the third chapter is officially done! You might have some questions concerning certain parts of the chapter, such as**

**1. Why did you have Gaara's mother summoned?**

**Answer: cause I wanted to...**

**2. How can Keiko perform the Rasengan that easily?**

**Answer: she's a biju, 'nough said.**

**3. ...and Rankuro?**

**Answer: he's a shinigami. That, and he's a Uzumaki, vast amount of stamina helps.**

**4. Why did you let Haku's mother alive? And why Female?**

**Answer: have any of you read a fic where Haku's mother actually lives? As for female, cause I want to.**

**More questions will be answer, after the break...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Messing with the snake**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the mist incident. Most likely the war has ended with the rebel's favor now that the Mizukage is dead. Ranko, Jiraiya, Keiko, Fu, Isobu and Chomei are walking around Otogakure. This time, however, they have a new guest to their group.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

The five made it out of Mist and head toward Oto. During their travels, they stumble upon Kusagakure, village hidden in the grass. The group took a tour around the village, admiring for its forestry. The two then stumble upon a 7 year old girl, who seem to be doing something.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" asked Jiraiya. The girl looked up to see the group. She was wearing a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals. She also had light blue hair put up in a spike ponytail with long strands of hair on her face, fair skin, and dark eyes.

"T-t-trying to make a c-crystal f-f-flower," the girl answered, stuttering. Ranko then took interest of the girl.

"I'm sorry, but did you say crystal?" he asked. The girl let out a small yelp. She was scared that the man standing in front of her was really, really tall (in her perspective). "Uh, is that yes or no?" The girl simply nodded. "Is it a Crystal bloodline?" Once again, the girl nodded. "You mean like this?" Ranko made some hand signs, ending with the fox sign (fitting isn't it?). Momemts later a Crystal sword appeared in his hand. While the rest didn't look surprise since they already saw it, the girl, however, did.

"Y-you are just like me," she said.

"Yeah, like you," replied Ranko. He notice that many of the Kusa villagers were giving the girl AND him glares of hatred. "Hey, what's your name?"

"G-Guren." The girl known as Guren answered.

"Hey Guren. Listen, I notice that the villagers are giving you looks. How come?"

"I th-think its because of my b-bloodline." she answered. "They're not fond of those not part of Kusa."

"Figures. I got a proposition for ya. Do you want to learn many crystal jutsus." Ranko asked Guren

"Gasp! Can you!?"

"Yup, I got plenty of time (literally), so this isn't a issue. So watcha say? You in?" Guren nodded happily and raced toward her home to pick up her stuff. Ranko notice that many of the villagers are now gathering weapons for some reason. "Uh, guys? Is it me, or are the villagers preparing to attack us?"

"It's the latter." answered Keiko. Moments later, Guren came with a small sack.

"I'm ready!"

"Good. Hang onto us as we leave in 3...2...1... and-" In a instant, the whole group substituted themselves with logs, shocking the village before they even had a chance to attack.

(And now)

So that's how it went. With Guren now part of the group, the total is now 7. As it turns out, according to Jiraiya, a Sannin can actually have an apprentice working under them. When Ranko ask Guren if she wanted to be his underling, she squealed with happiness and excitement. If that wasn't a yes, then the ringing in everyone's ears was for nothing. Anyways, as the group walk around, Keiko made an suggestion.

"Hey, how about we split up? I go with Isobu, Jiraiya goes with Chomei and Fu, and Guren goes with Ranko." She said. The group agreed and split up, hoping to find what was wrong with this village and why they hate Konoha.

(With Ranko and Guren)

Whoever taught these people were idiots. Ranko and Guren were clearly walking through the hallways, where as Ranko's leaf sash can clearly be seen in broad daylight (Ranko decided to tie his sash around his left arm). The duo walked around the place until they reach a room where a little girl is currently crying. Ranko wanted to ignore, not having the time, but it was at Guren's insistence of seeing what's wrong.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The little girl looked up to see who it was that asked her. Ranko and Guren notice that this girl had a brightly shaded color of red hair.

"N-No. My parents died a month ago and a creepy man took me and force me into this room." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. The girl next to me is Guren. Mine is Uzumaki Rankuro." said Ranko. He notice that the girl amhad a wide look on her.

"You're an Uzumaki! Oh Kami, please tell me you're not from here!" she pleaded.

"No, I'm from Leaf, why?"

"My name is Uzumaki Karin. My parents send a letter to Konoha for shelter. The letter never made it and my parents died in a accident." the girl named Karin said.

"Uzumaki!? I don't believe it! More family of our clan! Now there is no way I'm leaving you in this dump. Come on! Gather your stuff, we're getting the hell outta here!" said Ranko with much enthusiasm.

"Okay. But there's two other people I want to bring. My sister and our friend." said Karin.

"Bring them! Have them pack up their stuff and tell them to follow me." Karin nodded and left the room. Ranko sighed and lean on the wall. "Hey Guren, you ever get the feeling of meeting clan members you thought were gone."

"Y-Yes, but sometimes it was just a feeling." Guren answered.

"What about me? I'm an Uzumaki and I'm pretty sure my clan does not have Crystal users." said Ranko.

"True, but you have the bloodline."

"That, and this." Ranko closed his eyes and opened them. Guren gasped at his eyes. "See these blue ripple eyes? They're called the Rinnegan, and only Uzumakis are able to inherit them as we are the direct descendents of the sage of six paths himself."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." The two heard footsteps and saw three people coming in the room. Karin came in with a small backpack along with two other girls doing the same. One had long black hair with a ribbon at the end and the other had red hair with a weird hat thing on her head. "Glad you're back Karin. I'm assuming that the red head is your sister and the raven hair one is your friend?"

Karin nodded. "Yup. The red head is Tayuya and the other is Tsuchi Kin. We always wanted to leave Oto, but those guards always stop us from leaving."

"Well wait no more. Let us escape. Now be silent so that we don't get caught." The girls nodded and the five started walking to the other side of the hallway. Ranko notice each door that pass and had to hold his lunch in. Each room they pass had the same thing: countless people experimented on, body parts on the ground, and some deformed. One of the rooms caught his attention. Two things were in this room. One, there was an albino kid on a bed. And two, there was a freakin cool katana on the shelve. "Hey Karin, what's with him? Other than his albinoness, he seemed normal."

"Him? That's Kimmimaro. When he came here, he had a lung disease that seemed to be getting worse. Some guy named Kabuto said he was going to cure him, but he never did. I think they want him to die."

"What's so special about him?" Ranko asked.

"Freakin albino can contol his damn bones, it freaks the hell out of me." answered Tayuya.

"That...sounds...awesome! And the katana?"

"That's the legendary Kusanagi, rumor to be so sharp, it can cut anything," said Kin.

"You had me at legendary." Ranko grabbed the sword and placed it on his back. He then proceed to the albino and carried him on his shoulders, waking the boy in the process.

"Huh, what's happening?" Kimmimaro asked.

"Hey, name's Rankuro, and I'm taking you to get you some proper medical treatment."

"But Kabuto-sama said I can be cured."

"How old are you?"

"9."

"And how long has this Kabuto person told you he was going to heal you?"

"6."

"Now you do the math." Ranko then motioned the girls to follow him, leading them to the exit of the long ass hallways. Meeting them at the other side was the rest of the group.

"Woah there Ranko! That's a lot of people you get there. I don't think we can support them all." said Jiraiya.

"Say all you want, but I'm not doing shit of leaving them. These two are Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Tayuya. This one is Tsuchi Kin. And the albino is Kimmimaro, which reminds me. Keiko, can you remove his lung disease?"

"Sorry, but I can only weaken the virus." said Keiko solemnly.

"That's okay, try that instead." He gave Kimmimaro to Keiko, who started placing her glowing hands on his chest and started healing the boy.

"Wait, that's an Kaguya member. They're known for manipulating their bones as weapons." said Isobu. "I should know because Yagura always sends his men to wipe them out."

"Jeez, is that guy that paranoid?" asked Chomei.

"Apparently so. Oh, yeah, before I forget. Who wants to check out this cool sword I took."

"Taking swords," said Jiraiya, shaking his head in disappointment, "Ranko, you know better than to take someone's sword and-" the super pervert didn't had a chance to finish because when Ranko pulled out the Kusanagi, everything in Jiraiya's brain went off. "Wait a freakin kami minute! That's the Kusanagi! How on earth did you get it without running into Orochimaru!?"

"Orochi-who?"

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" A scream of terror went off, grabbing the group's attention. "Uh, should we be concerned about that?"

"Yes we are little Guren, and first thing we do is GETTING THE HELL FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" yelled Jiraiya. The rest didn't need to be told twice. They ran away from the village in such speeds that would make Gai scream about the flames of youth burning in these misfits.

(Moments ago)

"Orochimaru-sama!" yelled a silver hair teen wearing glasses. He was running toward a white skin pedophile- I mean sannin.

"What is it Kabuto! Can't you see I'm conducting my experiments?!" Orochimaru yelled. He notice that Kabuto was fidgeting, but why?

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. A lot of bad news. One is that our future sensory girl just escape."

"What! How is that possible?!" Orochimaru yelled in anger.

"Another person went missing was one of the members you planned on using as a genin spy team for the chunnin exams ten years from now."

"This is not looking good." So far, the snake sannin is already gritting his teath.

"It gets worse. One of the subjects for your sound four special team also disappeared." Continued Kabuto.

"Grrr, no matter, I'll use Kimmimaro as that person's replacement."

"Yeah, about that, he's also missing." said Kabuto meekly.

"What!? He shouldn't even be moving! How is it even possible?!"

"I think it was someone from the inside, because the last thing missing would most likely make you scream at kami." said Kabuto, hoping not having to tell Orochimaru what the last object was.

"Well, out with it, what object is so important that it will make me scream toward the skies."

"They took the Kusanagi."

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!'

(Omake time!)

Being jounin means having your own Genin team. Yachiru, Nel, and Hanataro are no exceptions. Just like other jounins, they too have to evaluate genin graduates to see if those kids are ready to be shinobi. Sadly though, the first teams they received failed on the first day.

Take Yachiru for example. Years ago, she would have been all childlike and be bouncing around, screwing everyone around. But as the years passed, she started seeing things in a new light. One of them is responsibility. She knows that it'll be one day she will have her own own squad back at the seireitei, so handling a genin team is good practice. She decided to use the bell testing method which a silver hair cyclops named Kakashi told her about. She wanted to see if the three team members can work together to get the bells. Sadly for Yachiru, that did not happen. The 'dobe' of the team tried attacking head on instead of hiding. The female of the team was actually a fangirl because she kept calling out the 'cool' member of the team and not do squat. As for the so-called 'cool' guy, he was a pervert. The guy try to feel Yachiru's chest and actually manage to cup a feel. Normally, if this was years ago, Yachiru would be confused and think this was part of the game. But being with Ken-chen and Uno-chan taught her many things, and one of those things was sexual harassment. Instinctively, and sporting a red face and tick mark, she tied up the pervert with the chains on her scythe daggers and tossed the guy upwards, then pulled the chained down, causing the pervert to hit the ground, HARD. She failed them on that spot.

Nel didn't have perverts on her team. Sadly though, these genin had no skills whatsoever. First test she tried was the accuracy test, using any throwable weapon they can use. Highest score was an 26... out of 500, five tries. Next was the power test. Stongest was able to throw up to 50 feet in distance using a kunai. An average genin can throw up to 250ft. The final was the fighting test against the jounin. She barely threw three punches and already they are out cold. She failed them on that spot.

Hanataro actually failed them before the testing even began. One member came late for two hours. Another didn't act like being shinobi was a big deal and instead kept fixing her hair. The final one was the worst. The last one said he wanted to become shinobi to make a big name for himself. He wanted fame, fortune, to have all the women swarming all over him. Hanataro remember how this guy reminded him of one of those Shinigami who don't take their job seriously and ended up getting killed thier first battle. He failed them before the testing even started.

It was from that point that they are known as 'the jounins who will not accept genins who do not clearly see the true path of being a shinobi', while others most commonly referred them as 'the jounins who will not accept sorry excuses of shinobi who won't work together, have no skills, or if the girls have them, take perverts'. Anyone else, they gladly accept. So far, no one fits that criteria. Now when Sarutobi sees that there are academy graduates that are not fit to be shinobi, he simply sends them to Yachiru, Nel, and Hanataro.

* * *

**More questions you may have.**

**1. Why did you have Guren introduced in the story?**

**Answer: remember, Ranko has the Crystal bloodline, so I thought it would seem fitting.**

**2. Why is she a child?**

**Answer: I don't know her actual age, so I decided to make her younger as a child wanting to learn more of her crystal bloodline.**

**3. Why did you have Karin joined Ranko? Tayuya? Kin? Kimmimaro?**

**Answer: Obviously the group was heading toward Oto, so Ranko was bound to found out about Karin. As for Tayuya, I assume that she gets along with Karin and Kin. That and she has red hair. As for Kimmimaro, i just wanted to.**

**4. Is it possible that you may have Nagato and Konan join, abandoning their plans of Akatsuki?**

**Answer: still deciding, but maybe.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The legendary sucker**

* * *

After two weeks of agonizing traveling, constant heat wave, the children playing I spy, and Jiraiya giggling while 'researching', the group made it to Menuzuka city. Jiraiya wasn't kidding about the gambling aspect. Nearly every building they pass by has a casino inside, with some poor sucker crying after losing it big.

"So how do we find this Tsunade? I mean, I don't even know what she looks like." asked Keiko.

"Yeah, I should have mention her description. Okay, she had blonde hair in dual pigtails, wearing a gray kimono, has a gem on her forehead, an raven hair girl alongside, and most distinctively-" said Jiraiya, only to be cut of by Keiko.

"I swear you pervert, you say huge rack, and I'll show you why I'm the ten tail biju," threaten Keiko.

"For Kami's sake, thats not what I was about to say- hey, where's Ranko and Guren?" The group looked around and notice that the two are in fact missing. "Great, something tells me he's coming back with more people."

* * *

The said missing duo had separated from the group because according to Ranko, 'Time for Ramen.' The two found a small Ramen pub that is also a gambling den. First thing Ranko order was miso ramen and Guren ordered chicken ramen. After recieving their food, Ranko and Guren headed towards one of the poker tables, with Ranko hoping to make a quick ryo. There was only two people at the table. One was a black hair 8 year old girl holding a tiny piglet. The other had blond hair, formed in pigtails, a gem on her forehead, and a huge rack that could rival with Matsumoto and Keiko. Ranko took a seat with Guren along side of him, eating her noodles. The crystal user fox placed his minimum bet on the table, signifying his entry. The blonde woman took notice.

"So another player decided to join. Funny that you came here with a kid. Don't you have to leave the girl with your wife?"

"Sorry, but she ain't my kid. She's actually my apprentice. Her name is Guren," said Ranko, introducing the small girl, who has her mouth stuffed with ramen. He placed some chips on the table.

"Apprentice huh? What you specialized on?" the blonde asked as she raised the call.

"More like being having a Crystal bloodline that can help her master." Ranko answered, which the blonde and the girl beside her had their eyes widen.

"A crystal user? But the only clan to have that bloodline was wiped out years ago." remarked the woman.

"I'm not sure about that, but all I know is that I found her and took her in." the fox shinigami answered. The dealer placed a fourth card on the table.

"That's nice of you. Whats your name?" the woman asked as she gave a check.

"Rankuro, and you two?" he asked backed. He gave a checked.

"Tsunade, and my assistant is Shizune. The little piglet is Tonton." the woman named Tsunade answered. The dealer placed the final card.

_'So this is Tsunade, Jiraiya's wife. I would call her out and dragged her, but if the rumors of her being the legendary sucker are true, then I should have fun seeing her lose. I wonder how much money I can mooch off of her?' _"Tsunade huh? As in the slug sannin? Or I like to call, the wife of the super pervert." mocked Ranko. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"For you to know that kind of information means either you are a hunter-nin or you came here along with my husband to drag me back to Konoha."

"You are correct of the latter. I know you'll most likely run off, but how about a bet?" smirked Ranko. Tsunade seemed interested of the proposition.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"If I win, you'll have to come back with us back to Konoha. No fuss, no complaints, no arguments." offered Ranko. Tsunade rosed her left eyebrow at the stakes.

"Those are some high stakes you're betting. What if I won?" she asked as she took a sip of her sake. Ranko smirked as he grabbed the Kusanagi from his back and placed it on the table. Shizune's eyes widen as Tsunade took a spit take. "Is that the Kusanagi!?"

"Yeah. I'm surprise you know this sword." replied Ranko.

"How in Kami's name did you manage to get this without Orochimaru killing you?!"

"Orochi-who?" asked Ranko, bewildered.

"You're telling me that you manage to get this sword and not encounter Orochimaru!"

"Once again, I have no clue who that is."

"Ugh, you know what, forget it. Let's focus on the game. I'm going to win that bet." said Tsunade with determination as she is about to show her cards.

"And I'm going to win that bet and dragged your huge rack back to Konoha, even if I have to knock you out." smirked Ranko as he too is about to show his cards.

(9 hours, 57 games, 3 chicken ramen, 121 miso ramen, and over 150,000,000 ryo later)

Tsunade was pissed. No, pissed is just an understatement of what's she's feeling right now. She was seething raged beyond words. For the past 9 hours, Ranko had not lost one, count em, ONE, single, game! During the whole period, Ranko had the better hand than she has, while at the same time, eating extensive amount of ramen. If it's wasn't for the fact she's losing, she would thought that Ranko was an Uzumaki. If only the blonde busty sucker knew. As for Ranko, the only reason he won was because he had the 'fox's luck', courtesy of Keiko. So far, the game ended and Ranko was currently sealing his winnings in a scroll, as Guren was enjoying another steaming bowl of (you guess it)... Ramen!

"Alright, a deal's a deal. Now you'll come with us back to Konoha." said Ranko. Tsunade only growled.

"Don't care if I lost! I'm not going back to that place!" argued Tsunade.

"Not even if I told you that your grandson Naruto is alived?" Tsunade grabbed Ranko by the shoulders.

"What! He's alive? Why didn't you say so?!" she yelled.

"Uh-"

"Never mind. Shizune we're leaving." Living up to her title as Sannin, Tsunade grabbed Shizune, Guren, AND Ranko and ran out the pub, with Ranko eating his ramen without worry.

(With the others)

"I can't believe it's been 9 hours and we still can't find either Ranko and Guren, or Tsunade," said Kin. Since the two left, the group has been searching high and low for them. Keiko, Isobu, and Chomei even went in their half biju, half human form, shocking the citizens of the town.

"I can't believe it either. I mean, come on! How hard is it to find a silver hair sannin with a Crystal bloodline girl with him, and a blonde busty bombshell of a sannin!" said Isobu, only to be whacked in the head by one of Chomei's wings.

"Baka, don't say that aloud! Keiko might take that as a perverted comment!" whispered Chomei. Isobu paled and shut his mouth. Sadly for both of them, Keiko heard this and is planning on giving them a beating later.

"He's right. Those three could be anywhere! For all we know, Ranko and Guren have probably met Tsunade and got roped in a bet." added Jiraiya.

"Uh, ero-sennin?" called Karin to Jiraiya. Said toad hermit twitched at the nickname these little children gave him. "Is that them over there by the town entrance?" Everyone diverted their attention where Karin said and saw what is infact Ranko and Guren by the entrance gate along with...

"Tsunade-hime! Shizune!" yelled Jiraiya as he ran toward the gate, follow by the rest. Tsunade turned around and saw her husband and a group of people.

"Jiraiya! Is what this man told me is true? Is our grandson really alive?" she asked, trembling a little, hoping the answer is yes. Jiraiya gave her a smile.

"Yes, Naruto is infact alive." Tsunade lost all emotions and pulled the pervert in a hug, sobbing on his chest. Jiraiya, for once, didn't try something perverted but instead stroke her blond hair, soothing her.

"_Sniff...sniff..., _Three years Jiraiya, and I abandon him! Some grandmother I am!" sobbed Tsunade as she continue crying on his chest.

"There, there 'hime. You didn't know. I couldn't take care of him because of my spy network, and at the orders of the _civilian _council," said Jiraiya, saying 'civilian' as if it was a curse. Tsunade then stopped crying and started shaking in rage, her eyes red in fury.

"Your spy network I can understand, but the civilian council?! Jiraiya, you're a Sannin and his grandfather for Kami's sake! Why you listen to those bastards?!"

"Well, in my defence, only one of the civilian members approve of me taking care of Naruto. The rest were backed up by Danzo and sensei's old teammates." defended Jiraiya.

"Danzo, I always hated that old war hawk." seethed Tsunade.

"Well lucky for you he ain't going to be a problem because he's dead," said Ranko.

"Seriously?! How?!" asked Tsunade, shocked of the newfound information.

"Let's see, defiling the uchiha grave, conducting of ROOT..."

"Never mind. Anything I should be worry about?"

"Well, be warned of Haruno Rose." said Ranko.

"Rose? Hah, why should I be scared of her?" scoffed Tsunade.

"Well, for three years, she's always calling for the death of Naruto because he holds Kyuubi. For three years, Naruto has suffered from the wrath of the civilians because of her." explained Jiraiya.

"That, and my teammate shot her arm off with an piercing arrow." added Ranko. Tsunade hissed at the reasoning.

"Oh, when I see that bitch, I will ripped out her intestines and-"

"Woah woah! Enough with the gore, we don't have time for that," interrupted Ranko, seeing that Karin, Tayuya, Kin, and Guren frighten of the woman. "Right now, I was wondering if you know any medical jutsu because the albino here has a lung disease and he needs some help."

"Lung disease? Hah! That's no challenge for me!" Kimmimaro was placed on the ground, with his shirt removed to expose his chest. Tsunade placed her hands over his chest and started healing. As she was doing that, Ranko pulled Jiraiya to the side.

"Alright super pervert, the next place you said we're heading is Amegakure and you don't seem cheerful of that place. Anything I should know about?" asked Ranko.

"Only thing I can tell you is that it is always raining in that place. Never stopping."

"Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Done!" Tsunade had finished healing Kimmimaro. Said Albino Kaguya member got up and felt his hand over his heart.

"I don't feel weak anymore. Thank you Lady Tsunade, I am forever in your debt." thanked Kimmimaro, bowing to Tsunade.

"Don't sweat it gaki, now what's the next place we're heading?"

"Ame," said Jiraiya emotionlessly. Tsunade went in a small depression.

"Oh, that place. Isn't there a-?"

"Sorry 'hime, but it's the closest way back."

"Alright, let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can reunite with Naruto." The rest nodded and headed out to Ame, where unbeknownst to them, two people thought lost are currently there, not knowing the group coming near them.

(Omake time!)

Yachiru, Hanataro, Nel, and Naruto were currently at Ichiraku's, whiched little Naruto dubbed it as "the greatest place where the food is so good that even Kami himself would eat here." What Naruto didn't know was that Kami had a ramen stand as well in the otherworld. What everyone didn't know was that Kami was in fact female (somewhere in Konoha, all Nara males sneezed). As Naruto was busy eating his 5th bowl of miso ramen, Nel and Hanataro were talking about their genin teams. Yachiru wasn't saying anything because she was too tired to do anything after the incident with her perverted genin. She's currently passed out on the table, snoring.

"How was your team, Nellie-chan?" asked Hanataro.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how they even graduate! They had no skills whatsoever no matter what test I gave them. I tried the accuracy test and the highest was 27 points total out of 500. Then came the power test of throwing a kunai over long distances. An average genin can throw up to 250ft. The farthest they thrown was 50ft. Then came the final test, sparing against the sensei, me. I only threw one punch each and already they were knocked out. The only thing I could do was fail them and send them back to the academy. What about you? How was your team?"

"Well, the first thing we did was introductions. The first member didn't introduce himself because he never showed up. We had to wait for two hours before he came. The second didn't care. She kept fiddling with her hair. I think she's one of those fangirls. The final one was the worst. When I asked him why he wanted to he shinobi, he responded that he wanted it for money, fame, and women. He reminds me of the shinigami back home who ended up killed on their first battle. Always using their ego instead of skills."

"Yikes, glad I didn't get that team. So how they did on their test?"

"There was no test. I failed them before it even started."

"Ouch, that's not a good way to start a ninja life. Failing before anything even happens." As the two talked, a spandex wearing man came by.

"Yosh! You must be the jounin I hear about. Name's Maito Gai, the green beast of Konoha!" Yelled Gai, who gave a nice guy pose. A ping went off from his teeth. Nel and Hanataro shuddered when they saw on the bowl cut man's face.

_'What's with those eyebrows?! They're huge!' _the two yelled in their thought. "Um, thanks? I'm Nel. This is Hanataro. And the one sleeping is Yachiru." greeted Nel.

"Such youthful energy Yachiru must have exerted if she was this tired!" Exclaimed Gai. Yachiru woked up from her nap and faced Gai. She then said what was possibly the worst thing anyone would say in all of history of Konoha.

"Sorry, you said something?" Gai looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"CURSED YOU KAKASHI! YOUR HIP COOL ATTITUDE IS ALREADY SPREADING AND INFLUENCING OTHERS FASTER THAN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH. FOR MY FAILURE, I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS FOR 500 LAPS, AND I CANNOT COMPLETE MY PUNISHMENT, I SHALL RUN AROUND ON ONLY ONE HAND AROUND KONOHA FOR 1000 LAPS!" Gai then ran off toward the village gates, yelling something about the 'flames of youth.' Yachiru didn't know what to do but just shrug and bang her head on the table and sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion-Seireitei's most wanted**

* * *

Amegakure, village hidden in the rain. The name itself is no coincidence. It literally rains nonstop in this ninja village. It's previous kage was Hanzo the salamander, a ruthless dictator who instills fear among all. There were countless attempts of his death, and yet none had succeed. Only one group had nearly succeeded amd one that did. The first was the original three Sannin: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Those three had fought countless hours against the salamander, but it wasn't enough. The next group that did succeeded was Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. The three actually did better then the last, but there was a twist. One kidnapping later, and Hanzo had Konan in a bind. In exchange for her freedom, the dictator wanted Nagato to kill Yahiko. Of course, the rinnegan user refuses, but Yahiko plunged himsilf on the kunai that Nagato was holding. Yahiko told him in his last words that to take care of Konan, as the orange hair man knew that Nagato loves her. In the fit of his anger over the loss of his best friend, Nagato unleash all the powers of the 6 paths against Hanzo and his army and save Konan. The battle was bloody, destructive, and horrid. But it was done, Hanzo is dead. And yet, Nagato did not feel happy. His victory cost him his friend. All who is left is Konan.

That was seven years ago. Today Ame was different. There were ninja and civilians running a monk. In the center of the village was a giant reflective pool. But this was no ordinary pool. It was a hidden entrance to the Akatsuki. The organization that plans to take all the bijus in the world to grant eternal peace. Right now the organization is barely in its making. There are only few members right now. Those members are: Nagato, the Rinnegan user. Konan, the paper angel. Deidera, the mad bomber of Iwa. Kakuzu, the treasurer of Akatsuki. Kisame Hoshigake, the monster of the hidden mist. Zetsu, the Akatsuki spy. And Uchiha Madara, the true leader of Akatsuki. In his current state, he appears a a white hair old man. But looks can be deceiving. He is at the rank of a high jounin. He can still fight if he wanted.

Whenever a meeting has passed, its usually the same thing: Madara preparing for his 'eye of the moon plan.' The rest didn't want to say it, but they were having doubts about this plan. In secrecy, the rest met up in one of the hidden rooms of Akatsuki, one that Madara did not know about.

"This plan sounds like it will backfire on him, un." said Deidera.

"Are you kidding me?! He wants me to complete bounty missions for the plan! Do you know how much I need to make for this! One hundred billion ryo! That'll take a decade to reach that high!" yelled Kakuzu.

"The only reason I join was because he told me how everything in life was a lie. I actually believed him for the moment. But now, I starting to think he manipulated me into joining because of my strength." said Kisame, maintaining his sword, the Samehada, in condition.

"I don't blame you. He used Yahiko as my motivation to start this organization. If Yahiko were to see me right now, he would be disappointed." said Nagato. Seven years after Yahiko's death, Nagato has been training his Rinnegan non-stop to further enhance the 6 paths. The consequence, however, was that it started draining his body's cells. Right now he seemed pale and skinny, but not frail enough to use the machine designed to keep him stabilized. "Where is Zetsu?"

"I told him to keep an eye on Hika." said Konan. One year after Yahiko's death, Konan had a daughter named Hika. She had red hair with blue streaks running through. Like her mom, she had the paper bloodline. Like her dad, she had the Rinnegan as well. Her's is red instead of purple. She was named in honor of Yahiko. She always brought a smile on her parent's faces. Even the members (minus Madara) couldn't help but smile at her presence. Kakuzu even once said, "she is worth more in value than money in this organization than anywhere else on the world." That was the only time Kakuzu made a comment that made money inferior. "If I'm correct, she should be here any moment." As if on cue, something came out of the shadows. Standing there was a venus fly trap person, whose half of body is white and the other black. The person was holding a little girl, dressed in a blue shirt and tan short. On her back was the Uzumaki symbol.

"Kaa-san, To-san! Look what I can do!" The little girl made some hand seals, her skin on her hand started falling for only three slips, and formed an origami crane. "I finally did the origami you told me to do!" Everyone couldn't help but clap for the girl.

"Good job Hika! I'm proud of you!" Congratulated Konan as she hugged her daughter.

"Now that is art, un" said Deidera. Kisame gave him a look.

"Did you just congratulated someone's art other than your own?" The former swordsman asked.

"Hey, the girl's young. Let her have her moment." Deidera defended.

"He has a point, it is a big accomplishment for-" Nagato didn't finished his sentence as he sense something, or someone. The rest in the room went quiet. Whenever Nagato gets quiet, its usually important. "A group of people had just enter the village. Nearly all of the group are Kage level shinobi. Zetsu, I want you to find this group and report back to me." Zetsu nodded and disappear in the shadows.

* * *

The large group had enter the raining village. Besides Jiraiya and Tsunade, the group were amazed by the long rains that falls here.

"Jeez, when was the last time this god damn village had clear skies?" said Tayuya.

"Never." Answer both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Seriously, never?" said Ranko.

"Yeah. We don't know why it rains that much, but it provides abundant amount of water for crops and beverages." said Jiraiya.

"Hey guys?" asked Guren. "Don't any of you have the strangest feeling that we're being watched?"

"Come to think of it, I do feel like we're being watched," agreed Chomei.

"Same here," also agreed Isobu. Keiko said nothing, but she has a good feeling she knows who is watching. In the shadows of one of the high buildings, Zetsu silently watched the group walk around Ame. He was surprised by the appearance of both Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin. He was also surprised by the males that one has three tails and the other has 6 wings (Chomei is the seven tails, but for some reason he has six wings). But the biggest shock of all was the appearance of Keiko, the ten tail kitsune.

"I don't fucking believe it," said the black Zetsu. "Yeah, Lady Keiko is here." said the white side. The plant man then disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Zetsu returned back to the hidden room, gaining the attention of others. "Well," said Nagato, "who were they?"

"Two of them were the god damn sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade." Nagato and Konan widen their eyes. "Three of them were tailed beasts." Everyone widen their eyes.

"Wait a minute, tailed beasts? Shouldn't we being hearing screams by now?" asked Konan.

"They were in their half human, half biju form. Many would think it is a bloodline." answered Zetsu.

"Which tails?"

"The three tails, the seven tails, and, uh-"

"Well?"

"He means the ten tails." said a new voice. Everyone spinned around to see a white hair woman with kitsune ears and ten tails, follow by the three (though only two are known) sannin, two tail beasts, and a couple children.

"Holy shit, look at the size of those two women's rack!" yelled Deidera. He was punched to the wall by said two buxom women.

"Nagato, Konan, is that you? Where's Yahiko?" asked Jiraiya, shocked of seeing his former students alive and well (for Konan).

"Yes, it is us sensei. But for Yahiko, he perished from Hanzo's deception." Replied Nagato. He didn't want to tell the super pervert that Yahiko died in his hands. Jiraiya looked hurt from the news. "But now's not the time. First off, I want to know how you found us, amd how is the ten tails standing here with the other tail beasts behind."

"Well, moments ago, Guren here mentioned that it feels like we were being watched. Everyone couldn't feel the chakra energy, but I knew only one person who could do that in my entire life. And that was Zetsu here." said Keiko.

"You seem to know Zetsu. When did this happened?" asked Kisame.

"Over a few thousand years ago, Kaguya, my previous vessel, feared that enemy countries may be plotting against the east, so she created Zetsu. His sole purpose was to spy on another village and deliver enemy plans to her." The kitsune biju answered. "As for how I'm standing here without the aid of the other tailed beasts, those legends about combining all the bijus to form the ten tails are false, made by my previous vessel herself."

"So, the eye of the mood plan is a bust?" asked Konan.

"The what?" asked Ranko.

"The eye of the moon plan is a extremely difficult jutsu that places every single person in a genjutsu." answered Nagato.

"Sounds huge."

"And stupid," said Deidera, lodging himself out of the wall.

"Yeah, did you know we need a hundren billion ryo just to get the required materials!?" said Kakuzu.

"Woah, that's pretty expensed," mused Tsunade. She then notice the paper girl near Konan. "Is she-?"

"Yes, she is our daughter," said Nagato before Tsunade finished her question. "Who are the rest of the group?"

"Allow me," said Ranko, "this is Tsuchi Kin, the tailed beasts are Chomei and Isobu. This girl here is Guren, a crystal user like me. These two are Uzumaki Karin and Tayuya. The green hair girl is Fu. And I'm Uzumaki Rankuro." Nagato looked shocked of what he heard.

"Uzumaki, that means you guys are family."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Uzumaki Nagato. I had thought that my clan had died. But I guess I thought wrong." He said. Ranko was shocked beyond words. Another Uzumaki! It's like everywhere he goes, there is another Uzumaki waiting. If he keeps this up, he might as well start a village. Too bad that village already exist and was unfortunately destroyed. He then just notice Nagato's Rinnegan.

"Holy shit, you have the Rinnegan, just like me!" Exclaimed Ranko.

'Wait, you have one too?" Konan asked. Ranko nodded and activated his. All those present gaped at his blue Rinnegan. "Mine is blue."

"And mine's purple while my daughter has red." said Nagato.

"It appears so. I just have one question though. Why the fuck is your body nearly all bones?!" yelled Ranko. Tsunade had to cover all the kids ears while Konan covered Hika.

"Constant use of his eyes cause him like this," said Kakuzu.

"He should eat some ramen," said Ranko, with Karin and Tayuya nodding in agreement.

"Well, I wish I could, but somebody won't let me," said Nagato, glaring at Konan. The rest of the Uzumakis glared in unison. Konan simply scoffed.

"As if. Ramen stunted your growth. Need I remind you that your were the shortest of me and Yahiko? If anything, you should cut back on ramen and eat more vegetables." Nagato, Hika, Ranko, Karin, and Tayuya gasped in horror.

"Are you mad woman!? Cutting back on ramen!? That's heresy right there! Betrayal to your husband! Betrayal to your own daughter!" gaped Ranko.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard for ramen? Its just a bunch of noodles." said Kisame. He had made the biggest mistake and spoken one of the forbidden taboos in life. Never, EVER, disrespect ramen in front of an Uzumaki. Kisame felt a massive amount of killing intent focused entirely on him. Ranko had slammed him to the wall with the Kusanagi at the throat, Rinnegan active. Nagato and Hika had their eyes active too. Karin and Tayuya simply reached for a kunai. "What the- Is that the-?"

"Yes, and of you ever disrespect ramen ever again, I will chop you up and make sushi out of you. Got it?!" Kisame nodded, scared beyond belief. Ranko holstered his sword and dropped the blue skin man. "Now, how about we take out for some ramen, my treat." he asked to Nagato.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Keiko, confused.

"Because Madara won't let me." At the mention of Madara, the room went quiet. Keiko and Ranko looked shocked more than everyone else.

"Wait, Madara, as in UCHIHA Madara!?" yelled Keiko.

"I can't believe he's here! I need to inform the captains on this." said Ranko.

"Wait, why?" asked Deidera.

"Because he is on Kami's most wanted list." said Ranko. Everyone's eyes widen as Ranko made the soul like jutsu to contact the captains.

"Did he said what I think he said?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes he is," answered Jiraiya.

"Kami's most wanted? But that would mean-" said Kakuzu, only to be cut off by Ranko.

"Yeah, a Shinigami is what I am." he answered in an unnatural serious tone. Everyone gaped at the fox boy. A shinigami! That would mean that he could have wasted them on the spot in just one hit.

"Wait, why is Madara on the hit list?" asked Kisame.

"Madara escaped Judgement and has been in hiding for over a century." answered Keiko. The soul link finished and on the screen was Yamamoto, the head captain. "Hmm, Captain Rankuro, strange that you contacted me of all people. The news must be important for you to tell me." He said. Everyone in the room looked at Ranko in awe and fear. Ranko was in fact a shinigami, but a captain no less.

"Sir, I need you to contact Kami. I found one of the targets of her most wanted list." Yamamoto's eyes widen at the info.

"So it seems. Give me a moment as I hold an audience with her." The screen went static. After a few moments, the screen went up again. This time, a woman stood near Yamamoto. She was young beautiful, had long white hair, fair skin, and was wearing the most whitest kimono in all of life. "Captain Rankuro, been a while since I last saw you. I heard that you found someone from the hit list. Who is it?" The woman said.

"Uchiha Madara, Kami." said Rankuro in seriousness. Kami narrow her eyes.

"So that bastard is there huh? He's ranked two on my list. Ranko, I need you to weaken him and konso him so I can personally make sure he stays dead."

"Yes ma'am, but the thing is I can't. I don't have an zanpakto." said Ranko.

"No need. Hand me the sword on your back." Ranko reached for his sword and hold it in front of the screen. Kami raised her hands amd reached for the sword. The occupants gasp at the sheer power the hand was emitting to the sword. After a while, Kami retracted her hand. "There, the sword is good for one Konso. Take him down, konso, then send him to me."

"Uh, not to be rude here, but why can't you do it?" asked Nagato.

"I have too much in my hands right now. Ranko, remember Kisuke's experiment? I'm trying to fix the tear on the fabric of time and space that he created, so I can't deal with Madara right now. Stop him, and you'll recieve your pay."

"May I ask, how much is Madara's bounty?" asked Kakuzu, wanting to know how much it is since Kami herself was the one who set it up.

"Since Madara is number two, his bounty is 500 billion Ryo." Kakuzu nearly had five heart attacks upon hearing that number.

"For the group?!"

"For each person, also, if you destroy his Sharingan, I'll throw in another 100 billion." One of Kakuzu's hearts exploded of the extremely high number of the bounty.

"I'll join!" yelled Kakuzu.

"Good. Good luck you two. Madara is a crafty bastard. Keiko, you and your brothers are going have to stay out of it because of his eternal mangekyo sharingan. Either way, I hoped to see Madara back where he belongs." The screen went static and the whole screen disappear.

"Well then Kakuzu, looks like we're partners for this." said Ranko to Kakuzu.

"Appears it is. Where on earth does Kami get that kind of money?!"

"She's Kami. No need for explanation. Everyone, I think its best if you all leave. If my instincts are correct, we're gonna have one heck of an battle." Everyone comply and left using sunshin. "Alright, how strong is Madara right now?"

"High jounin to be exact. Despite looking like an old man, he's pretty strong."

"Alright," Ranko reached into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. "You know, I haven't smoke one of these in a while. Usually I do when I'm about to do something big." He placed it on his month and reach for a lighter. He lighted the cig and took a huff, puffing out a small cloud of smoke.

"Can't blamed you for that. Since we're going to do the impossible, might as well do the same." Kakuzu raised his hand over his helmet and removed it, revealing his scared faced and his long black hair.

"So that's what you look like under that mask. What's with the scars?"

"Trust me, you do not want to know."

"Alright, sorry for asking." Ranko took one last puff from his cigarette and dispose it. He and Kakuzu then left the room through the door, heading for Madara, hoping to perform the deed made by Kami. After all, who are they to complain if the goddes herself made the bounty herself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ten tail jinchuruuki shinigami and Treasurer of Akatsuki vs the Uchiha fugitive**

* * *

Something felt different to Madara. Moments ago he felt multiple high level chakra signatures in the hidden base, then just like that, they disappear. The signatures of his organization members also disappeared as well. There was only two that remain. One he recognized as Kakuzu, but the other he can not recognized. The other felt strong, possibly even stronger than him. Something strange was afoot, and the Uchiha founder couldn't help with the fact that something bad will happen. His prediction was proven true when a couple of kunai and shruikens were heading toward him. Acting on instinct, the white hair elder dodge them with agility that no senior person should be able to do. His Sharingan active, he notice that the kunai and shruiken thrown at him were made of crystal.

"Shit, I missed. Must be a sensory type." said a voice that Madara did not recognize.

"What did you expect, a couple of knives and he's down for the count? Fights like these don't work like that." This voice however, Madara did recognize. Stepping out of the shadows was Kakuzu and a silver hair man twirling a shruiken with his hand. He notice that the shruiken is made of crystal.

"What's the meaning of this! Kakuzu! Explain yourself!" Demanded Madara.

"Well, its that simple. You have a bounty on your head, and I'm planning on recieving pay for it." answered Kakuzu.

"What do you mean bounty?! No one even knows I'm alive!" yelled Madara. Ranko answered for the Uchiha.

"There are some. But one knows from day one, and I've got permission to bring your soul back into Seireitei for your punishment for escaping judgement of your life."

"Seireitei?! But nobody knows about that unless-"

"Unless I'm an Shinigami and I'm here to drag your soul back to the afterlife? Then yes, I am. Besides, you got enough crimes for you to receive a one way ticket to hell." answered Ranko, smirking. Madara paled for a while, but shook it off.

"Doesn't matter, just because you came here to deport my soul back to the afterlife doesn't mean you will. What makes you so certain you will succeed?"

"Many reasons. One, I'm an Uzumaki. Two, I have the Crystal bloodline. Three, I have the Rinnegan. And four, and you're going to love this one, I'm an Jinchuriki." said Ranko, smirking at the last part. Madara widen his eyes in surprise.

"A jinchuriki you say? I would laugh at your decision to attack me, and yet I would also congratulate you for the same thing. A tail beast is what I need for my master plan. Tell me, what number do you hold? One? Two? or perhaps Three?"

"Why don't I show you?" _'Keiko, can you hear me? I'm going to use the tailed beast transformation on Madara.'_

_'Yeah, I hear you. Tailed beast transformation you say? That's a little overkill since you're using my power.'_

_'Relax, I got this. What's the worst that could happen?'_

_'The last time you said that when you used that jutsu, Rukongai 79 was in complete ruins. Better not do the same to Ame.'_

_'I'll try not to damage much.' _**"Ten tails Chakra mode", **mentally called out Ranko. There was a uprising surge of chakra levels going around Ame. All those near felt it, believing that someone, or something was coming out. Madara looked intrique as Ranko started to transform. His body became all white. His _demon fox cloak _formed all around him, spewing like white flickering fire. The Uzumaki symbol appeared on his stomach. As Ranko transformed, Kakuzu could only gaped at the sheer power Ranko was emitting. Never in his long life has he ever felt power this huge, not since the time when he tried to assassinate Hashirama, the first Hokage. People thought that the legend of Hashirama attacked against Kakuzu in a failed assassination. What the people didn't know was that Kakuzu chose the day of trying to kill the Senju in the hot springs. Unfortunately, Male and Female signs didn't existed, and poor old Kakuzu barged into the springs and instead of facing Hashirama, he faced his wife, Uzumaki Mito. Said woman beat up Kakuzu and destroyed 4 of his hearts in all of her female fury. And that was without Kyuubi's chakra.

"Interesting, but that doesn't answer my question of what tail beast you have." remarked Madara. Tails started to sprout from Ranko's back, going from one, two, three, four, and so on. Madara mused until he saw the ninth tail. "So you are the Kyuubi's container. I don't remember the demon being white, but doesn't matter. I faced him once, I can faced him again!" Ranko smirked at the former clan head. The shinigami was actually forcing the tenth tail back, keeping away from seeing eyes.

"So you think you can handle nine tails?" asked Ranko.

"Of course I can! It's previous jailer was the Shodiame's wife! If I can handle her, I can handle you! I will removed your beast and use it for my eye of the moon plan!" All confidence went down the drain when the Uchiha saw a TENTH tail sprouting out Ranko's back. "No... That's not possible! The Juubi shouldn't even be here! You need all nine tailed beasts to form it!"

"Yeah, about that," said Ranko, "those legends you heard about the ten tails are all lies. The ten tails is actually a separate biju with the combine powers of all the tail beasts. In other words, your so called eye of the moon plan is a total bust." Madara gritted his teeth. His plan to capture tails one to nine was a flop. The ten tails is a separate biju, and standing in front of him is it's container! Right now, it seemed that all hope for him is lost.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" yelled Madara in fury as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and in speeds no old people should have, pulled out his sword and thrusts it toward Kakuzu, stabbing one of his hearts.

_'Shit! That was too fast for me to see. Thank kami that he stabbed the heart that's already dead, otherwise I'm down to three hearts.' _thought Kakuzu. **"Earth release: Earth spear." **The former Taki shinobi's body started to darken, becoming more rigid. Lifting his left arm, Kakuzu punched Madara off of him, sending the Uchiha crashing to the wall. Madara shook off his surprise and ran toward to Ranko, performing some hand signs.

**"Fire release: Fireball Jutsu!" **A large ball of fire came out of Madara's mouth and headed straight toward Ranko. Ranko managed to dodge the attack, barely. His right side was got a little burned from the fire.

**"Crystal release: Jade Tantō!" **A pair of Tantō appeared on Ranko's arms. He rushed toward Madara with his weapons raised. With his left arm, he made a slash across Madara's torso, leaving a bleeding scar behind. With his right arm, he tried to backhand Madara over his faced, but Madara ducked at the last second.

**"Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation!" **Madara took a deep breath, and out came massive amounts of fire.

"Fuck, we can't dodge that! It's too huge!" yelled Kakuzu as the flames started getting closer.

"Quick! Get behind me!" commanded Ranko. Kakuzu complied and Ranko started forming some hand signs, before the duo were consumed by the giant flames. Madara smirked as he sees the flames continue to grow.

"So this is the power of the Ten tails. Pathetic. I actually expected more from you!" he taunted. The fire died down and the smirk he had was replace with seething anger as he saw a blue crystal wall in front of Ranko and Kakuzu, protecting them from the fire. "What?! Impossible!"

**"Crystal Release: Crystal wall. **Don't underestimate me. I got some tricks that I like to see you suffer from." said Ranko as he unclipped the Kusanagi and ran toward Madara. The Uchiha took out his sword and attempt to parry off Ranko's attack. The two swords clashed, leaving the two in a face off.

"You impudent dog! You think you could win against an Uchiha Elite?! I trained in all forms of Jutsus!" gloated Madara.

"True, but don't underestimate your opponent, Teme!"

"And so do you! **Tsukuyomi!**" Using his Eternal Sharingan, Madara successfully dragged Ranko into the Genjutsu.

* * *

**In the Tsukuyomi realm...**

Ranko was tied to a cross, with Madara looking smug in front of him. The sky was red with the blood red moon hovering above. Ranko can't help but stuggle to get off the realm. A large amounts of Madara appear around him, each holding a sword. "For the next 72 hours, you will be constantly stabbed all around your body." said the original Madara.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ranko in pain as each Madara skewer him with their swords. Minutes seemed to passed. Hours seemed to passed. Days. Weeks. Months. Years! After what seem to be a long time, the Madara clones stopped stabbing Ranko. Said Shinigami was now heavily bleeding, cuts and gashing appearing all around him.

"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go..."

* * *

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ranko in agonizing pain as he felled to his knees. Seeing the distraction Madara was in, Kakuzu took his chance.

"**Wind release: Gunshot!" **He inhaled a small amount of air and spat out a large bullet size wind attack. The attack hit Madara on the back, sending him across the room. The 91 year old Shinobi then walked to Ranko on hoisted him up. "Damn, you look like hell! What happen in there?"

"Ugh, repeatedly stabbed all over my body inside that fucking genjutsu. I'm getting a little annoyed of this bastard. I need to do something to end this battle quickly." he answered.

"You're right, we should end this battle, but not in your favor! **Fire release: Hell grenade!" **yelled Madara as a moderate sized red ball appear in his hand and was thrown on the two's feet. It started glowing and Kakuzu realized they won't be able to escape the blast radius.

"Damn it! Kid, you better have something because if you don't, we'll be incinerated here to ashes!" yelled Kakuzu as the ball started glowing brighter and redder.

"I got one, but you better hold on!" Ranko yelled back as he activated his Rinnegan and pointed his left arm to the ground.

**"Shinra Tensei!"**

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Keiko, Isobu, Chomei, Tayuya, Kin, Karin, Fu, Kimmimaro and Guren along with Nagato, Konan, Hika, Zetsu, Kisame, and Deidera were away from the reflective pool, where the hidden entrance was located.

"Did you guys feel that?! It's like a war down there, un!" exclaimed Deidera.

"Well what you expect?! We have a Crystal and Rinnegan using ten tail jinchuriki Shinigami and a money obsessed Taki shinobi fighting against the formal Uchiha clan head that was supposedly dead. What do you think would happen!" yelled Kisame. "Shouldn't we go somewhere safer, let's say oh I don't know, away from here!" Nobody answered as a huge explosion came out of the pool. The group turned around and saw a massive cloud of flames coming out of it. "Holy fuck, did you see that?!"

"Saw it, I felt it!" answered Tsunade. "What the hell is going on in there?!" Her question was answered when Madara appear out of the cloud. His armor was badly damaged, parts of it scorched from the attack. Regardless of the state he is in, he seemed unfazed. "What the- how the hell did you survive!" Madara stared at Tsunade and growled.

"The only thing I hate more than Konoha is a Senju!" Madara rushed toward Tsunade, killer intent flaring all around. Before he had a chance to strike, several crystal sebons puncture his back, causing the Uchiha to stumble back. Everyone looked up at the sky and saw Ranko falling to the ground in his demon cloak form with Kakuzu hanging on to him. His face shows one of extreme anger, and did I mention he was very pissed.

"Fuck you Uchiha! You're going to regret doing that!" he yelled as he formed a Rasengan with his right hand. Tsunade's widen when she saw the shinigami using her son's most prized Jutsu.

"Jiraiya! You didn't?!"

"Sorry, but I did," replied the super pervert as Ranko and Kakuzu plummet toward Madara at high speeds.

_'Need...More...SPEED!' _yelled Ranko in his mind as he used his left arm and pointed it toward the sky. **"Shinra Tensei!"** Since there was nothing to stopped the repulsing force, the jutsu made Ranko and Kakuzu even faster then before, going at Mach speeds.

"No! I will not be defeated by inferior dogs! **Earth release: Protective Barrier!" **yelled Madara as he slammed his hands and the ground. A large dome made of earth surrounded him, protecting him from outside forces.

**"RASENGAN!" **yelled Ranko as he smashed through the barrier as if it were glass, shattering parts of it everywhere. Everything went slow for Madara as the ball of destructive energy was getting closer to his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Madara as the Rasengan made contact with him. The result was a massive rupture of the ground, causing a massive earthquake to be felt all around Ame. The group watching were blown back from the extensive force of the attack, many of them heading straight for the wall. Jiraiya and Tsunade manage to summon their toad summons to lessen the impact of hitting the wall. Gamabunta and Katsuya appeared and before they could ask what just happen, they were hit with the amount of people straight at them.

**"Jiraiya! Why did you summon me?! And What the hell happen here?!", **asked Gamabunta, angry being used as a cushion.

**"Lady Tsunade, what is happening?" **asked Katsuya, calmly yet worried.

"Long story, but one of us used the Rasengan against Madara who was supposedly dead, and this was the result," answered Jiraya, pointing to the massive crater and destroyed buildings all around.

**"The Rasengan did this?! How in Kami's name did that happen!"**

"Try going at Mach speeds plummeting toward the ground," said Tsunade. "Shh! you guys hear that?" Indeed, there was a noise, almost like someone was picking something up. Moments later, Madara appear out of the crater, more like was thrown out the crater. The Uchiha hit the ground in front of everyone and those watching had to hold their lunch in. Madara was now missing his lower half of his body. Both of his arms were ripped out. The most gruesome injury was his eyes. They were ripped out, almost as if someone reached in and grabbed it, pulling it out of its socket. "Oh my god!" she yelled. "Those two went overboard!"

"Well, Ranko did went ten tail chakra mode, so what did you expect?" said Keiko.

"What the fuck! You taught him that form?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that sounds?!" yelled Chomei.

"Nope," responded Keiko, making a 'pop' sound on the 'p'. Moments later, Ranko and Kakuzu appeared out of the smoke. While Kakuzu only had his cloak shredded, Ranko's anbu style outfit was ripped like it has seen better days. "Good job, you two."

"Thanks." said Ranko as he grabbed the Kusanagi and pointed the hilt toward what was left of Madara. "Uchiha Madara, any last words?"

"Damn...you...to...hell," was all the Uchiha could say.

"Thought so," said Ranko as he hit Madara on the head, performing the Konso. Madara glowed in a white light before disappearing right before the group's eyes. "And so ends the legacy of the Uchiha Fugitive."

"Where is he now?" asked Guren, worried that the madman may come back again.

"Dead, with no chance of ever coming back," answered Ranko.

"So now what?" asked Nagato. "The Akatsuki had collapse. Where do we go now?"

"How about Konoha?" offered Tsunade, gaining the missing-nins' attention. "We could use strong shinobi like you guys."

"That's not a bad idea," mused Zetsu.

"Same here. Can't go back to Kiri since I left willingly," agreed Kisame, hoisting the Samehada over his shoulders.

"Just hoped they don't confused me for a Yamanaka. I already gotten enough problems about it, un." said Deidera.

"And I'm assuming the rest of you agrees?" asked Ranko. Everyone else nodded yes. Suddenly, two scrolls appear in front of him. One says Ranko, and the other says Kakuzu. "Oi, Kakuzu, our pay is here." said Ranko as picked them up and tossed one to said man.

"500 billion Ryo, and it's all mine!" said Kakuzu as he placed his scroll in one his pockets.

"Your happy about it. Alright, everyone let's go. I can say for all of us that we had a long day here." Ranko went toward one of the exits and the group follow suit, waiting to start a new life in Konoha.

* * *

Madara appeared in a center of a room. As he took notice of his surroundings, he saw a woman dressed in white looking at him with such hate.

"Uchiha Madara. After many decades, your past had caught up to you. And now, you are here for your punishment. As Kami, I hereby sentenced you to the lowest level of hell, reserved for those that lived in damnation!" yelled Kami as a portal open behind Madara. The man barely had time to turned before being impaled by a massive sword being held by a large skeleton hand. His blood spewed all over the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all Madara yelled as the sword holding onto him pulled him to the portal, before the portal closed, shutting all life for the Uchiha, with no possible way to escape. Kami sighed after seeing the fugitive disappeared.

"Now that he's gone, I can finally relax." was all she said as she stood up and left the room, leaving behind the blood of Seireitei's number 2 convict.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back to Konoha-Hisana's amd Momo's labor**

* * *

Two recently promoted Chunnins stood guard at the gates. Neither of them looked entirely happy with their positions. They're bored as hell.

"This is boring!" said Kotetsu.

"Yeah! We're just been made chunnin and the first job we get is guard duty." said Izumo.

"Well, it's not like we'll be guards forever, right?"

"Like that will ever happen." The two friends laugh at the theory. If only they knew that it is their fate to be stuck as guards. Anyways, the two stood guard, looking out for any suspicious activity. Over the horizon, they saw a large group of people heading towards them. "Oi, Kotetsu, check that out!" Kotetsu looked at the number of people heading towards them and let out a whistle.

"Woah, that's a lot of people. Recognize any of them?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's see. There's Jiraiya of the sannin, and- no freakin way! You won't believe who's part of it."

"Who?!"

"There's Kisame, the monster of the hidden mist with the Samehada. Then there's Deidera, the mad bomber. And then there's Tsunade of the sannin."

"Big names coming here."

"Yeah." The group finally approached them. The guards notice that there are a bunch of kids with them. After presenting their IDs, and answering some questions, they finally enter Konoha.

"Alright, before we do anything, we need to go to the Hokage to file in our report," said Ranko as everyone was heading toward the hokage tower.

"Alright, but just in case if we head in to the council room, be warned of the civilian council. They're power hungry idiots who would do anything to keep Konoha strong." said Jiraiya. The group nodded and entered the building. They stood in front of the secretary. "Excuse me, miss. Is the hokage available?"

"He's currently in the council room," the secretary replied.

"Great, this makes things harder. Alright everyone, let's head into the meeting room."

* * *

Sarutobi and the clan heads were not happy. A meeting was being held and first topic that came was Naruto. Amazingly, even with the Kyuubi running about, nobody was as scared as before. Why? Let us enter a flashback.

(Flashback)

Kyuubi stood in front of the council, with many eyes looking at him. He knew what the topic to be.

"Kyuubi, I want you to tell us everything. Why did you attack Konoha three years ago?" asked Sarutobi.

"To he honest, I did not attack Konoha out of my free will. I was placed under a genjutsu."

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF LIES WHEN I HEAR ONE!" screeched Rose.

"Silence!" yelled the old hokage. "Kyuubi, you may continue."

"Where was I? Oh yeah. I was placed under a powerful genjutsu made by that snake student of yours. Made my mind do crazy things that I didn't want to do. Hence why I attack Konoha. In my mind, the jutsu made me believe that you guys attack first." explained Kyuubi. Everyone widen their eyes when they heard that Orochimaru was the reason this whole mess started.

"But why Orochimaru did it?" asked one of the councilmembers.

"I have a reason to believe that the snake traitor only did it because he was denied the position of hokage to the Yondiame. So in his anger, he used Kyuubi against us as revenge. It's only logical that he is capable to do it due to his vast amounts of jutsus," said Shibi, logically.

"That does make sense. The hebi-teme did say he will destroy Konoha using a powerful demon when he defected." said Tsume.

"Yeah, that's pretty much sums it up," said Kyuubi. _'that and he had some help from certain members of the council. Luckily, three of them are dead, but someone else is also part of it, but who?'_

"WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU?!" yelled Rose.

"Cause us tail beasts can't lie. You can thank Kami for that. She thought it was a good idea at the time." answered Kyuubi, snarling at the one arm Pink harpie. Shikaku groaned as he bang his head on the table.

"Troublesome, the lord of our world is a woman. The Nara's worst fear are confirmed."

(Flashback end)

After that meeting, The old monkey spread news of the real reason why Kyuubi attack years ago. Imagine to his surprise when many of the villagers were shocked that the nine tails was out, but was the victim as well. They called for the head of Orochimaru, blaming him as the real culprit. Course, the 30%, as he calls them, didn't believe it and thought it was all a trick and still demand Naruto's death.

Hence the meeting...

"We should kill the boy! I don't care what that demon said, he destroyed Konoha!" yelled the fat councilman representing the school district.

"I agree!" yelled another.

"Enough!" yelled the Hokage, flaring KI all over the room. This cause the rest to shut up. "I had enough of your pointless bickering! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to Ibiki!" Nobody answered as the door to the room opened, revealing a large amount of people.

"Hey old man! Mission to find Tsunade is a success! And we brought some guests!" greeted Ranko as he and the rest entered.

"Ah, Rankuro and Jiraiya, nice to see you two back. Long time no see Tsunade." replied Sarutobi, looking at Tsunade.

"Yeah sensei, good to be back." The Senju replied.

"I can see. Good to have you back as well, Shizune. Tell me, who are the rest of your group?" asked Sarutobi. Jiraiya stepped foward.

"Allow me sensei. The blue guy is Kisame Hoshigaki, former swordsman of Mist. The plant guy is Zetsu. While I have no clue of his fighting skills, he does, however, have a unique bloodline that allows him to travel far places using the shadows, or nature itself. Next we have Deidera, whose bloodline allows him to knead chakra into explosive clay. Then we have Kakuzu, who has above average strength, and can use threads as a weapon. Then we have my old student Nagato, who has the Doujutsu bloodline known as the Rinnegan. Follow up is his wife and former student of mine, Konan. She has the paper affinity, allowing her to control paper as deadly weapons. Trust me, it ain't stupid, it's dangerous. The little red head here is their daughter Hika. She inherited the Rinnegan and Paper bloodline. Over there we have Kaguya Kimmimaro, whose clan has the ability to use and manipulate their bones of their body. Then we have the girl here named Guren, who, as it turns out, has the rare Crystal Bloodline. Finally, we have the girls, Kin, Karin, Tayuya, and Fu. Skills none, but feisty." The civilian council were drooling over the prospect of having strong shinobi in their village. Rose stood from her seat.

"We declare that these shinobi vow to serve under us as Konoha's nin."

"Look at that, pinky there did something right, and didn't shout! By Kami, it's a miracle!" gasped Ranko, as the group, Hokage, and clan heads laugh at the event. Rose, however, didn't laugh, but instead had steam coming out of her ears.

"I have to agree with Rose. They are exceptional shinobi. I will decide their ranks. As for Kimmimaro, Guren, and Hika, thy are old enough to be in the academy, so I'll send them with my permission." said Sarutobi.

"Thanks, Hokage, but one more thing I would like to add." asked Ranko.

"And that is?"

"The addition of the clan known as the Uzumaki." he stated. Everyone widen their eyes at the request.

"Uzumaki, but they were wiped out from the third shinobi war." said Inoichi.

"True, but we have remnants here who are survivors," said Keiko as Ranko, Nagato, Haki, Tayuya, and Karin stepped forward.

"What! Why do we need to accept the clan that belongs to the demon boy!" screeched Rose, but not before Tsunade punched her out the room.

"Damn, my ears hurts just hearing her," said the Senju as she rubbed her ears.

"Like I was saying, we have remnants here." continued Keiko.

"Intriguing, what do you have to offer?" asked Hiashi.

"Other than the contribution to Konoha and increasing the budget by buying ramen, that's pretty much it."

"Unorthodox, but acceptable. While I can house the rest, the Uzumakis are too big to continue living at the Hyuugas, so I am issuing all the Uzumakis to live at the Namikaze estate, with Jiraiya's permission of course."

"I approve," accepted Jiraiya.

"Nows, that is settle, if you excuse me, I got to go to a gift store and meet up with my teammates." said Ranko as he jumped out the window and ran toward to the nearest store, hoping they sell a certain rabbit plushie.

(At Ichiraku's- half an hour later)

The rest of the shinigami four were currently eating ramen. Naruto wasn't with them because they left him at the Hyuga compound at the care of Hizashi, Hitomi, and Hannah, to little Hinata's delight.

"No wonder that kid likes this stuff, its amazing!" said Hanataro as he took another morsel of ramen.

"Hana-kun! We shouldn't even be here right now! I got the message from Hali-kaasan that Hisana and Momo are going in labor and Ranko's not even back yet!" argue Nel.

"Wait, I see him!" yelled Yachiru as she pointed to a figure running towards them holding a Konoha shinobi Chappy plushie. Ranko skidded to a stop as he faced them.

"Sorry I'm late, but-" he was cut off when Keiko appeared behind him.

"No time! Let's go!" The rest nodded and disappear in smokes, well, Ranko used a Crystal style sunshin. (Imagine your own way how it works).

* * *

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS RANKO!?" yelled Hisana as she felt another contradiction. Momo wasn't screaming because she went into labor earlier and had already given birth to twins, both boy and girl. Both were the spitting image of their parents, and Toshiro couldn't be any prouder than any person. The boy had black hair, while the girl had silver hair. They were named Takeshi and Akira. Byakuya would have been there, except he unfortunately had his hand crushed by his wife's immensely strength and was tossed out the room, slamming to a wall. Ichigo took pictures to blackmail his brother-in-law for future references. Rukia just shook her head. Little Hisana and Kaien were currently at Kisuke's and Yoruichi's, much to the strawberry's ire.

"We're here!" yelled Ranko in his fox features as he, Yachiru, Nel, Hanataro and Keiko blasted through the door. Said Hanataro, Yachiru, and Nel were blasted out the room and unconscious by the massive KI surrounding the Kuchiki in labor. "The hell-?!"

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" demanded Hisana as she started feeling the pain going to her uterus.

"Uh, maybe I should-" Ranko didn't finished his sentence because Keiko had used one of her tails to grabbed the fox boy and tossed him to the bed. "Traitor!" yelled Ranko. Hisana grabbed his hand and started CRUSHING it in all her raging might. Ranko screamed as his poor hand was being crushed in a slow, agonizing way. He even went in his Crystal armor jutsu, but that didn't do shit.

"Alright Hisana, keep pushing!" said Unohana, as she and Isane prepare to deliver the baby. Hisana continue pushing while at the same time crushing the poor fox.

(Some time later)

"Congratulations Hisana, it's a girl." said Unohana as she handed over the baby to Hisana. Ichigo and Rukia watched as Hisana hold the baby and started cooing along with Keiko. Byakuya was still passed out and Ranko's hand badly crushed, he passed out well. He's on the floor, eyes swirling and a bit of drool coming out his mouth. His hand was bleeding through the bandages Isane placed on him.

"Aw, she has your eyes," cooed Keiko, commenting on the baby's violet eyes.

"She has her father's long hair." stated Hisana.

"What are you going to name her?" the kitsune asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions? Perhaps the names of those in the world of the living?" asked Hisana as she handed the baby girl to Rukia to hold. Ichigo was holding the Konoha shinobi Chappy, and he is not amused.

"There are, but none of the names seemed to fit her. Although I do have one suggestion."

"Really? What is it?" asked Hisana with excitement.

"Yukiko," suggested Keiko.

"Yukiko? As in 'snow petals'? Is it because of my sister's powers and my husband's as well?" said Hisana. Keiko put up her hands in defense.

"Well, it seemed fitting."

"Okay, what about you, Ranko?" Hisana asked the fox. Said man was still incapacitated and will most likely wake up in the next few hours. "Nevermind."

"So, that's a yes to the name?"

"I don't see why not?" said Hisana as she look where her sister was currently playing around with a giant shinobi Chappy plushie while her husband laughed at the little girl's attempt to mimicked his scowl. It's more adorable than scary. "Welcome to the world... Kuchiki Yukiko."

* * *

**And scene! And that ends the this chapter. The next one will be a time skip of ten years. Don't worry, many events that passed will be told in narrative by flashbacks. Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Time skip- special training for Hinata and Naruto**

* * *

Ten years has passed since Ranko came back from the mission to find Tsunade with Jiraiya and Keiko. They left at three, and came with more. They went to Suna, where Shukaku was summoned from Gaara along with Karura, his mother. Said sand tanuki was currently whipped by the boys mother. Karura also divorced her husband. Two years after that, she became the Godiame Kazekage.

(Two years after the mission)

"I'm what!" yelled the Yondiame Kazekage to the group of elders glaring at him. At the side was the sand triplets, Shukaku in half human form, and Karura, who is now wearing Kage robes. Also, if anyone with high perception notice, a bulge on her stomach clearly shows she's pregnant. 10 ramen bowls to the one who guess the father's name. (I'm going to be an aunt! squealed Keiko).

"You heard us. By the vote of the council and the villagers, you are hereby replaced as Kage. We can all see that you care more for power than the people themselves." said one of the elders.

"Why is my ex-wife the Kazekage?! She's not a shinobi!" argued the former kage.

"True, but she knows what's best for the village. That, and she has Shukaku under control. Given to her knowledge of peace and her expertise of negotiating, we can form allies we never had." answered another elder.

"Grrr, so you're gonna let the whore take over!"

"Don't called mother that!" snapped Gaara.

"So?! She spread her legs to that sand demon and is now bearing his bastard child. If you ask me, she is a WHORE!" yelled the Yondiame Kazekage, putting the emphasis on 'whore'.

"That's it!" yelled Karura, clearly angry. "I had tolerated you for the last time! I want you out of Suna now!"

"You can't command me! You don't have the power to stop me!"

"But I can." intervened Shukaku, as he began to jump at the man when ready.

"Go ahead, kill me! Do all the dirty work for that bitch! You're just proving the fact that she is weak!" said Kazekage, smirking. Those words hit Karura badly and the woman collapsed to the floor, crying. Kankuro and Temari went to their mother for support, but something in Gaara snapped. He reacted violently to his so called father.

"That's it! No more! You hurt mother for the last time!** Sand Coffin!**" The sand from Gaara's gourd wrapped itself on the man, covering his entire body, leaving only the face to be seen.

"What are you doing! I'm your father! Release me!" he ordered.

"You have no right to be called father. You stopped being one since I was born. **Sand Funeral!" **Using his right hand, he manipulated the sand to crush his father to death, ending the man's life.

* * *

After his death, it took a while before Karura pulled herself together. It took some therapy, but she manage to shook off her ex-husband's words. Speaking of Karura and Shukaku being the father, Keiko manage to find out and spread the word to her siblings using their mental link, except for Son and Kokuo, who both somehow manage to block her from the mental link. To make sure they know, without Ranko knowing, she went straight to Iwa to deliver the news herself. But she did more than just that. She did something that no one else thought she could.

(Around the time of finding out Karura's pregnancy)

Onooki, Han, and Roshi were currently walking down the road away from the kage tower. As they were doing this, the gates of Iwa were suddenly BLOWN away from an unseen force, causing the doors to fly all over Iwa, and crashing right in front of the trio. Everyone had the jaws on the ground as they saw the gates destroyed, flown over meters. All eyes turned to see a busty woman with kitsune ears and ten tails flaring all over.

"Son! Kokuo! I know you tried to block me! Where are you?!" yelled Keiko.

_'Shit, she found us Kokuo!'_

_'Let's get the hell out of here!' _Han and Roshi started to shake, until two people came out of them. One was wearing a white armor outfit similar to Han's. He had white hair with blonde tips with 5 horses tails out his back. The other had a red outfit similar to Roshi's. He had red hair and has 4 tails with a type of scale on them. There were currently running like their life depends on it, which is true. They barely took two steps before being punched senselessly by their sister who appear in front of them.

"So you two think you can escape me, huh?!" taunted Keiko. Son and Kokuo looked like they pissed themselves.

"Wait! Have mercy!" begged Son.

"Please! We beg of you!" said Kokuo, already crying in fear. Keiko thought for a moment.

"Hmm, nah," was the answer she gave as she prepare to give the two the most brutal beating they'll ever get.

(15 minutes later)

Everyone in the village feared the woman as she gave one last beating to her brothers. This woman had just defeated their secret weapons, and didn't even break a sweat! She then walk toward Onooki and his Jinchuruukis, who passed out after seeing their biju critically injured. Onooki nearly had a heart attack as the ten tailed woman walk closer to him, leaving behind the unrecognizable mess that was once her brothers. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" he begged.

"Anything, you say?" repeated Keiko, intrigued. "How about a truce to Konoha, forgetting all the hate from the third shinobi war?"

"What?! I'll never do that!" Onooki argued, only to be blasted by Keiko's killer intent. "Did I say, never? What I meant to say was, of course we'll sign a truce."

"That's more like it. I also want permission to borrow my brothers and their vessels whenever I need them."

"Can we negotiate on that one?" Killer intent. "Never mind." Onooki sighed in defeat as he finish signing the treaty that Keiko magically poofed one up.

"Thank you for your cooperation." said Keiko as she left the village, leaving behind a stunned crowd, a scared Tsuchikage, two unconscious jinchuruuki and two badly beaten bijus.

"Kokuo, I can't feel my arms."

"I know, Son. I can't feel my body at all. We haven't been hurt like this since that prank we did on Keiko and Matatabi when us guys took their clothes while the two were bathing and had them chase us in their towels." Needless to say, Onooki made the village vow to abandon their hate of Konoha, or suffer the fate of the biju woman. He already had enough problems with his back, he doesn't need any more.

* * *

Yeah, it was thanks to Keiko that Iwa and Konoha are no longer enemies, out of fear of course. Son and Kokuo can vouch for that. Speaking of Bijus, Keiko ran into Saiken, the six tail slug. Said Biju didn't want to follow his sister, but Keiko thought differently. Ukataka surprisingly decided it was time to leave his past behind and move on. Saiken thought he could talk his way out if it and get a good running start if things ugly. Shame he got the same treatment as his brothers from Iwa. It didn't help with the fact that Keiko used SALT of all things to torture him with. After that happen, Ukataka and Keiko, with the latter dragging her baka of a brother, went to Konoha. And another Biju had fallen to the ill clutches of the Ten tail Juubi. Matatabi did warned about this.

Speaking of Kumo, the ambassador came to the Hyugas on good graces. Fortunately, Ranko manage to tell Hiashi and Hizashi about the kidnapping, since manga and all tells about it. Unfortunately, Neither Ranko, nor the rest could help because Hanataro has medic duties to make up, Yachiru was being prepare for any possible chance of taking over the 11th, Nel followed Ranko, and the fox shinigami had to go back to his squad because new recruits came in and he is needed to assess them back at the Seireitei. Fortunately, he did found someone to stop the kidnapping, but it was a little overkill...

* * *

The kidnapper ran out the compound with Hinata in the sack he was holding. The mission was to form diplomatic relations with Konoha ordered by the Raikage, but the secondary mission _given _by the civilian council and Elders was to kidnap a main branch member so they can study the eyes and have the user breed them children. Soon, the kidnapper was surrounded by various Hyuga members, both main and branch, with Hiashi and Hizashi leading them.

"Return my daughter at once!" Hiashi ordered. The Kumo kidnapper looked smug.

"Yeah right! I've got a huge group of Kumo Shinobi right nearby and ready to attack!"

"Really? I seem to differ since I encounter them and are currently in custody by this village's form of police force." said a calm, yet spooky female voice. Everyone turned and saw a average size woman wearing a black kimono and a white hiaori. Her hair was long and braided in front of her. She had on a calm expression, but the shinobi near knew that this is no ordinary woman. That's right, Ranko had asked Unohana, of ALL people, to stop the kidnapping. This ain't going to end well for the kidnapper. "I advise you Kumo shinobi-san to release the young girl." Everyone notice that the way Unohana said it, there will be hell to pay. Unfortunately for the kidnapper, he didn't notice.

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you come here and get the girl from me!" taunt the kidnapper. Unohana's expression didn't change as she disappear from sight. The kidnapper was confuse until he notice that Hinata is no longer in his hands, and that Unohana appeared, holding Hinata in her arms, in front of a scared beyond hell Hiashi. She handed the man's daughter as Hizashi tried to process what...just...HAPPEN?!

_'So...FAST! I didn't even see it happen!', _yelled Hizashi in his mind. He activated his Byakugan to see the mysterious woman's chakra network, only to gasp in shock. He couldn't see the network because there was no network. Her body was actually empty! However, that's not the shocking part. No, the shocking part is that there is a big, FREAKIN dome of energy surrounding her, with her in the middle. It was around 10 meters in diameter and lightly blue. He assumed that she was holding in her power because the dome is surrounded by yellow tapes with the words _KEEP OUT_ on them (Think Strong Soul from Soul Eater, like Mifune's). He watched as Unohana turned around and faced the kidnapper.

"Now then, how do we handle you?" she asked.

"You bitch! That was Kumo's ticket for a stronger clan! We were planning to extract her eyes and placed them on someone. Sure, it'll kill her, but that's how life is these days." snarled the kidnapper. There was a huge pulse of extraordinary energy that sent everyone on their knees. Unohana, while not showing it externally, was seething in rage of how this, _excuse _of an human could say such a thing about a child. She saw a little of Yachiru and Shira in Hinata, and it pained Unohana seeing what would happened if the two girls were in the heiress's position. She reached for Minazuki and said only two words that have brought fear to those who had faced her in her dark past and show how she was the first Kenpachi.

_"Bankai. Minazuki." _was all she said as a red, thick substance covered her zanpakto. Her reiatsu flared everywhere, causing everyone to have trouble breathing. Her braid went undone as it flowed over her. Hizashi, who had his Byakugan activated, could only watch in awe and fear as the yellow tapes on her dome ripped apart and the energy dome expanded ten-fold! There was only one explanation for this.

This woman is a Shinigami, like the four that came to help Naruto.

The audience watch as Unohana took one step toward the kidnapper and appear behind him just like that. It was faster than Gai in any of the Eight gates, faster than Jiraiya running from a mob of anti-perverts, faster than Naruto going to Ichiraku's for an 'all you can eat ramen' special. Seconds passed before the kidnapper suddenly fell apart in pieces. If it wasn't for their Hyuga expression, they would have hanging jaws and bulging pale eyes by now. The kidnaper...dies...without any warning. As Unohana receded her Bankai, and her hair no longer flowing but unbraided, Hiashi stood forward, visibly shaking for the sheer power this woman had just express.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, trying to pull himself together after feeling such power. Unohana just smile and said,

"I'm just like Uzumaki-Komamura Rankuro." A senkaimon gate appear out of nowhere and open for Unohana to enter. As the gates closed, the hyugas had only one thought running in their heads:

Holy shit!

* * *

After that incident, the Raikage, A, came and told them how he discover that his council went behind his back and order the kidnapping. To insure no hostility linger around, he provided gifts to appease. A little of this, a little of that, and the incident was lost forgotten.

Sure enough, like Sarutobi said, Hika, Kimmimaro, and Guren were sent to the academy to become ninjas. Kimmimaro learned to control his bloodline and made interesting jutsus with his bones. His signature jutsu is a complex kenjutsu-ninjutsu mix which the bone user simply call it the five dances. He tested it on Keiko because she simply cannot be hurt and she can tell how effective it is. He barely started on the third dance before the Juubi said the enemy would be dead by the second. As for Hika, she had been training with her father and mother for further control on both of her bloodlines. Konan once stated that Nagato only turns on the Rinnegan whenever he trains Hika, or whenver he needs to intimidate a boy that she brings home, even if they're friends. Protective father much? Guren had some serious training, especially since her sensei is a shinigami who has a crystal bloodline. She learned some interesting jutsus from the man.

* * *

Ranko and Guren were currently in a random training ground, with the former teaching her. "Alright Guren, now you got the basic jutsus for your bloodline, let's get to some of the more serious stuff." said Ranko.

"Like what, Ranko-sensei?" asked Guren.

"Ever read Soul eater? One of my jutsu is based on one of it's characters." answered Ranko, which Guren face faulted to the floor.

"One of your jutsus is based on a manga?!" she yell accusedly at her sensei.

"Hey! Don't say it like it's a stupid idea! Just watch." Guren watched as Ranko walk over to the trees near the training ground. He then proceed to lift his right leg up.

"**Crystal release: Accelerated Saw Kick!"** he yelled. His lifted leg suddenly sprouted Crystal blades and was moving in a chainsaw like matter. Guren watch in utter fascination as Ranko then made a swipe against the trees with his leg. The result was each tree being sliced down in perfect precision where Ranko just kick. "Hows that Guren? Uh, Guren." Asked Ranko, only to see that his student just went in shock of seeing a powerful jutsu. "Great. I show her something, and suddenly she's frozen in shock."

* * *

An interesting Jutsu he taught, shame his student shut down for seeing it's effectiveness. Another interesting thing was that Ranko and Keiko also abolished the cage bird seal in the Hyuga clan. Well, Keiko stopped the seal while Ranko unintentionally help.

* * *

"Now Hinata, activate the seal." said one of the elders, who was a pro-cage bird seal activist. Hinata was standing in front of a branch member, no less her cousin Neji. She mouthed a apology before hesitantly forming the hand seals to activate it, causing Neji to scream in pain as he held his head. However, it was that exact time that Ranko and Keiko came in to discuss with Hiashi.

"Yo Hiashi! Just want to let you know that we're having a clan meeting in less than an hour." said Ranko as he stopped between Neji and Hinata. It was then the most amazing thing happen. When Ranko stopped between them, Neji stopped screaming in pain, yet Hinata still had the hand seal acting. Everyone saw this in utter amazement, seeing how the cage seal of all things had just been neutralize. Keiko took notice of this.

"Is that a seal?" she asked Hitomi.

"Yes, but not the kind you normally see. It's what protect the branch members from losing the Byakugan, but also keeps us in bind as slaves to the main house," explain Hitomi, as she lifted her bangs to reveal her seal.

"Ick, how ugly that seal looks," said Keiko in disgust. "Couldn't it just be easier to make a seal to protect the Byakugan but without the enslavement part?" At this point, this gotten everyone's attention on the subject. Ranko, however, heard differently.

"Enslavement? What are you talking about?"

"Notice some of the members have this seal? That's what I'm talking about." explained Keiko. Ranko's eye starting twitching.

"Enslavement?" He repeated himself. Keiko's eyes widen when she heard him. A creepy, demonic smile appear on his face, scaring all those in the room, including Keiko.

"Oh no," she whisper, which Hiashi listened.

"What's happening? And why is Rankuro smiling like that." he asked uneasily.

"A question Hiashi." asked Ranko, whose voice sounded too ghostly. Hiashi was suddenly afraid of this shinigami now. "Whose idea was it to put these seals on?"

"The elders," Hiashi answered.

"I see. Everyone, please leave except the elders," he calmly stated. He right hand started twitching.

"If I were you, I listen," said Keiko as she hastily left the room. Every other follow her example and left as well. They were all outside of the room, in the hallway, waiting for whatever happens in there.

"Why did Ranko-san acted like that?" Asked Neji. His answer came in the form of a scream.

"**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **Screamed Ranko's voice in fury. His killer intent cause everyone to fall to the floor, suddenly clutching their hearts. Screams of the elders were heard, but unlike Ranko's, theirs were in fear and pain.

"What's happening?!" yelled Hizashi.

"Ranko hates slavery with a passion. Back then, we had red light districts like what Konoha has, but ours uses slaves as product placement instead of those willingly. When Ranko first heard about it, he went inside each brothel and _slaughter _every owner and slave drivers. He never liked seeing someone suffer under someone's shadow." Keiko explained as the scream continue. The doors were smashed open as Ranko came out, looking like he faced all Shinobi wars...TWICE! He glazed at the other members, every single one of them shivering from the outburst he just had. The amount of power he was unleashing was far by mean normal.

"As I said, Hiashi, we have a clan meeting later on," said Ranko before he turned and walked out the clan house. Nobody moved. Nobody dared to look inside the room. Keiko decided to face it and had a look inside, only to shut the door and ran off, trying to hold in her stomach in. The others took a look inside, and ran off as well. Words can not describe what happen in the room. The only way they can describe is that the room now has red walls, nothing more.

* * *

After that incident, which Keiko made the Hyugas swore to never tell a living soul what happen in there, Hiashi decided it was best to abolish the cage seal with a more effective, and also non-enslaving, seal. A seal that will protect the Byakugan for ALL members. No hatred, no tension, just one big family. Hanataro, since Ranko is currently blowing off some steam, contacted Kisuke and Mayuri if they can do anything about the seals already placed on them since Hizashi contacted Jiraiya about it and the toad pervert replied that he can make a new seal, but can't remove the ones already on them. Kisuke came to visit to see the seal on one of them and did the most unexpected thing nobody could expect.

He use paint thinner on their foreheads.

This solution brought all members to a facefault, never expecting a simple paint remover to solve their conflicting problems. Then again, it's Kisuke. He makes up mumbo jumbo on a daily basis. Jiraiya came and made a new seal, this time it can be put anywhere and can take any shape to their desire. Hiashi had a yin-yang symbol place on his neck. Hizashi had the kanji 'family' placed on his back. Hannah and Hitomi wanted the symbol of the heart on the location on top of their hearts. Hiashi and Hizashi threaten Jiraiya with the eight trigrams: 128 palms if the pervert even dare let out a giggle or comment. Neji had a symbol of a bird with its wings open, representing that he is now free. Nice choice. As for Hinata, her choice didn't surprise anyone.

She had whisker marks on her cheeks. I wonder why? (At the Namikaze estates, a certain blonde sneezed.)

Ranko asked why she chose that, only to meet with a chakra-enhanced punch by Keiko, which send the fox boy over 5 walls. Keiko then explained WHY Hinata chose it. Ranko finally understand why. Guess oblivious runs in the males side of the Uzumaki clan. Speaking of which, a few years later, the ninja academy was now entering a new year and many of the clan heirs are applying. Sad news was that the chunnin teachers and jonin headmaster were hire by none other than Rose Haruno, and they hated the demon vessel, even when Kuruma was innocent. Luckily, Sarutobi saw this and hired two people that don't hate the boy. Those two are none other than Umino Iruka and, _gasp,_ Uzumaki Rankuro. Here's an example how the day of classes went when Ranko first came.

* * *

(First year of the ninja academy)

The parents of the applying students stood at the side of the classroom, with their children seated at each seats. The clan heads were trying to keep a calm expression, but sadly failing because Rose kept bitching about how her _sweet angel,_ Sakura, would be a master shinobi and keep the demon boy in place. Iruka cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone to the academy. This is ..._insert multiple names..._, Mizuki, and I am Iruka. Before we start with introductions, um, has anyone seen the other instructor?" he asked. He was answered when somebody kick the door open, gaining everyone's attention. Walking in eating a cup of ramen was Ranko, looknig tired.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life," said Ranko sheepishly, which got the adults in the room to sweatdrop. Meanwhile, a certain one-eye silver hair jonin sneezed. "Let's see, let's start off with roll call. First off..._insert nobodies here... _Yamanaka Ino."

"Here!"

"Akamichi Choji."

"_munch...munch..._ Here."

"Unless that's ramen, no eating! Nara Shikamaru."

"_zzzz._"

"I'm going to take that as a here. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yo!"

"Yo, and stop staring at Tayuya, you can ask her out in a few years. (Everyone snickered, with Kiba red in embarrassment and Tayuya sort-of pissed. Tsume howled in laughter) Aburame Shino.

"Present."

"Silent aren't we? Hyuga Hinata."

"H-Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Itachi's little brother, I presume. (Sasuke scowls at this.) Haruno Sakura."

"HERE!"

"Lower your damn voice! (Rose screeched at Ranko for the comment, which led to Ranko using the **Crystal Release: Prison Wall, **which encased the Haruno banshee in a giant Crystal. Many students were amazed by this, minus Sakura obviously) Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

"'ttebayo!"

"Uzumaki Karin."

"Here."

"Uzumaki Tayuya."

"Here, and dogboy better stop staring at me!"

"As I said Kiba, in a few years. (More laughter) Tsuchi Kin.

"Here."

"And Fu."

"Here."

"Now that is settle, first lesson: questioning the belief of why the hell we have a flower pressing class when it is absolutely pointless and a waste of money..."

* * *

Not bad on the first day. Another thing was Iruka, and how Naruto expose his not so secret crush on Anko.

* * *

"Class, today we are having a special guest, so I want you to be on your special behavior," said Iruka, who is currently writing on his notebook.

"Iruka-sensei?" asked Kin. "Why are you always writing on that notebook?" Iruka started getting worried.

"Uh, nothing! Just reports." He lied.

"Liar! What are you hiding?" accused Naruto. "Are you hiding a secret?"

"No!" denied Iruka, only for the young blonde to ran up to him and snatched the notebook away from the scarred man. Naruto took a look at one of the pages and started laughing.

"Oh my god. You like some lady name Anko!" laughed Naruto. Soon, some of the other students joined as well. Unknowingly to the class, the special guest is standing outside the door and heard the exclaim. Normally, they would shrug it off, unless of course the person happen to be none other than Mitarashi Anko, and boy, is she blushing in embarrassment.

"Naruto, give it back!" ordered Iruka, reaching toward the whisker blond. He was subdued by Ranko, putting him in a full nelson.

"Quick, Naruto! Read what it says!"

"Okay," said Naruto. He then cleared his throat. "To my lovely Anko-chan, how I love you so. How your violet hair captivates my eyes, and the cute smile you rarely show. How my heart beats just to be near you..." the poem went on for a few minutes, and the class were fascinated by the love letter. Anko, outside, could only blush harder and redder as Naruto continue to read the poem. Expecting laughter, she was surprise when applause was heard.

"That was beautiful." said Ino.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"You know Iruka, you should ask her out." Suggested Ranko.

"Nani?! I can't do that!" yelled Iruka. He was given a punch to the head courtesy of Keiko.

"What are you, a man or a wuss? Time for you to man up and faced those risks." said Keiko with motivation.

"You're right! I'm a chunnin for kami's sake. Class dismissed!" yelled Iruka as he ran over to the exit with confidence. He opened the door and BAM... ran headlock into Anko. The class stared at their teacher, wondering what's his or the lady's response will be. Wouldn't be much, except that when Iruka rammed into Anko, it went LIPS first. Anko then did what no one ever thought she would done in her entire life...

...she fainted in a Hinata-like manner.

"er..." went Ranko and Keiko.

"Ugh, this never happened!" yelled Iruka flustered. He picked up Anko bridal style and ran off to carry Anko to her home, leaving behind a amused class.

"Sooo," said Ranko, "Like he said, class dismissed."

* * *

How embarrassing. However, not all things went good in Naruto's favor. A great tragedy fell upon Konoha when the Uchiha clan were mercilessly slaughter. The only survivors were Itachi, Mikoto, and Sasuke. Reports say that there was a clan dispute within the clan. However, that was the _official_ report.

* * *

"Damn you father! Why do you want to overthrow the sandiame?! What reason is there for this!" yelled Fugaku as he hold on to his bleeding side. Aside to him was Mikoto and Itachi, with the latter had his sword Anbu sword drawn. Fugaku had discover that his own father, one of the elders, was planning to overthrow the Hokage for more power. Originally, it was suppose to happen with the help of Danzo and his ROOT anbu, but due to the interference of the Shinigami four, it was hindered. Still, it didn't stop the elder from rallying up any Uchihas loyal to him to continue the plan. It was 180 to 20 in the father's favor, but with Itachi on the otherside, it squable down to 1 to 4, with Fugaku dying.

"Simple, my son. Power. With power, we can control the village. We are Uchihas, the superior clan. The elites of Konoha, even all of the elemental countries. We should be respected, feared, praised!" answered the elder.

"Is that all you want out of this? Power? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" asked Itachi.

"Of course. If it wasn't for that damn Namikaze and his whore of a wife, we would have nominated one of our own for the position," sneered the elder. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. Kushina was far by no means a whore. He has met the woman. Nothing about her was by any means a slut. "Now do me a favor and die with some dignity, my _son. _You are too weak in my eyes." With quick reflexes, Fugaku's father threw a kunai at his head, killing him instantly. Mikoto screamed at the lost of her husband, while Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, which he unlocked it when he killed his supposed best friend Shinsui, who turns out favors the Coup.

"**Tsukuyomi!**" yelled Itachi as his grandfather frozed on the spot. He took the advantage and sliced the elder's head off with his sword. As he sheath it, he turned to his mother, who grabbed him in a hug, tears of the loss of her husband. Unknowingly to the two of them, Sasuke was secretly watching this from an air vent. He heard what his grandfather said about his father, who was weak in his eyes. How the Uchiha clan were superior above everyone. How the Uchihas should have power that only they can have. As he went toward his room, he took these words to the heart, becoming a power hungry fool that Mikoto and Itachi had feared the youngest would become.

* * *

It was not the only bad thing to happen. Despite the fact that Danzo is now dead, ROOT, however, are still rummaging around and attacking Naruto. The difference is that while with Danzo these ninja tried to abduct the boy, but whoever is now in control want the boy dead. It baffled those close to the boy, making everyone wonder who is in charged now. These attacks were by far WORSE than the beatings Naruto receives from the mobs. From jutsus to exploding seals, these attackers are going all out. Sarutobi had placed shinobi like Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Hayate, Asuma, Genma, Yugao, and many others to stop these ROOT attackers. It helped a little, but there was still alot of them to handled. One that they manage to capture to interrogate for the identity of their boss refuse to give out a name, but left one clue.

A rose, with it's petals colored in pink.

It baffled them what the rose was for, but Ranko didn't give a shit. For the ten years he came, these ROOT came everyday to attack Naruto. There were times where his protectors didn't made it in time and he was tortured horribly. He was burned, skinned, and even crucified on a cross, hoping to exorcise the demon. All of these attempts failed miserably. Still, it made Naruto's life a living hell, more so even worse. Ranko wanted justice. He wanted the leader's head on a spike. When he gets his hands on the guy, he will unleashed 8 gates of hell on him/her. He won't stop until he do.

Even if it takes forever.

* * *

(Present day, beginning of the Final year of the Academy)

"Alright, we are heading to the final year of class. This is the part where we teach you ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and such. Exceptions to those are clan heirs learning from their clans, or those with private training." said Ranko, looking at this years class. Personally, out of all of them, Sakura seemed to be the dead last in his eyes. If it wasn't for her damn mother, he would stamped a big, red, _dead last_ on her huge forehead. Initially, he actually hoped that the girl wouldn't be like her mother. Sadly, that died out when the first thing she did was calling Naruto a demon and his clan demon lovers. Shame, and that goes to Sasuke as well. After the fall of his clan, Sasuke became more arrogant, and more coldly to everyone. He had his own fan clab, but he took no interest as he views them as weak. Sakura and Ino were his biggest fangirls, but fortunately, Ino grew out of that phase after seeing how Sasuke gets more arrogant each day. The council spoiled the boy silly, giving him everything he wants. The civilian council (minus Tenten's father) bribed the instructors to deliberately let the Uchiha win on every fight. Iruka and Ranko took no part of the deal and fought Sasuke normally. Of course, Keiko took part of the fight as well and had beaten Sasuke without letting the latter landing a single blow on her. It infuriated the Uchiha and the council, but she didn't give a shit. "In other words, class dismissed. Naruto! Let's get out of here!" Ranko and Naruto ran toward the windows and crashed right outside, running toward the Namikaze estates to gather some things. As the class prepare to leave, Hinata was stopped by Keiko.

"Hold on Hinata! I got a special proposition for you." said Keiko with an all knowing fox smile.

"Proposition?" asked the whisker face Hinata.

"Follow me to your clan home. There someone I like you to meet." said Keiko as she took Hinata outside to her clan home.

(Hyuga compound)

Hiashi was stumped. No, he was surprise. No, that doesn't even come close to the word he was looking for. Standing in front of him was a woman with red hair wearing a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of it. What makes her distinct was the rabbit-like ears on her head. If anything he learned in history, he would have bowed down and kissed the feet of the woman. Why?

The woman happens to be Kaguya Otsutsuki, the rabbit goddess and mother to Hagoromo Otsutsuki, otherwise known as the Sage of Six Paths himself.

The doors to his office open and walked in Keiko, Hinata, and joining them was Zetsu. "Ah, Lady Kaguya. It's been a while," said both Zetsus, bowing down to the woman.

"Zetsu. The same can be said about you. Hello Keiko-chan, is this Hinata?" said Kaguya.

"Yes, Kaguya-chan. This is her," answered Keiko. Hinata could only gaped at the beauty of the woman standing in front of her. She feels small compare to her.

"H-Hello. May I ask, why is the proposition Keiko-san was talking about?" asked Hinata, trying to be her best in behavior.

"Yes, you may have notice that Ranko, Keiko's recent vessel, has taken Naruto to get their things. Do you know why?" asked Kaguya. Hinata shook her head. "Well, it's because Ranko is going to train him in the Seireitei. Granted, Naruto couldn't step foot initially, but with some assurance from some guys name Kisuke and Mayuri, and Kami in extent, he can now go over. He is going to receive special training from him and my son, which many of you know him as the Sage of Six Paths." answered Kaguya. Hinata and Hiashi looked shocked.

"Wait a moment! Naruto is going to receive training from the Sage himself?! Forgive me, but why?" asked Hiashi.

"Well, it's because Naruto is the incarnation of Asura, Hagoromo's son," explained Kaguya. "Now as for Hinata, the reason I'm here is because I sense great potential in her, and I like to train her myself."

"Train me for what?" asked Hinata.

"Train you to become the next rabbit goddess." Hiashi fainted from hearing that his eldest will be trained to be the next rabbit goddess. Hinata looked surprise.

"ME?!" was she said before she fainted.

"Well, that went better than expected. Keiko, Zetsu, wake up Hinata as I go talk to the rest of her family," said Kaguya before walking out the office.

(1 hour later)

"Oh man! I can't believe I'm getting badass training!" said Naruto as he and Ranko along with Nel, Hanataro, and Yachiru right behind them walk toward the village gates. Kuruma was also coming due to him being part of Naruto

"Well, you better believe it, because once you're done, the old man might as well hand over the position of Hokage to you." said Ranko.

"My only regret is that I wouldn't be able to ask out Hinata." said Naruto sadly.

"So you finally notice?"

"Sort of. Keiko beat me senselessly until I finally understand." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"I can vouch for that," joined Kuruma.

"Same here." also joined Ranko. The large group made it to the gates and were met with Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Uzumakis, Hinata and the Hyugas, Keiko, and to Ranko's shock, Kaguya. "Kaguya, been a while."

"Same here. So you're going to train him?"

"Yup."

"I see." As they talk like old times, Naruto spoke with his family.

"Guess this is goodbye for the moment." said Naruto.

"Guess it is," said Tsunade, holding in her tears.

"Good luck. You'll need it, gaki." said Jiraiya.

"You better train well, me and sis have already unlocked our Rinnegan, and you're the only one left," teased Karin as she and Tayuya activated their doujutsu. Karin had green while Tayuya's were black.

"Yeah, you better fucking train." said Tayuya with her foul-mouth.

"Yeah, I'll do that. How you fell for Kiba, I'll never know," smirked Naruto as Tayuya went red and went cursing up a storm.

"Now now, Tayuya, it isn't nice to curse," scolded Konan.

"Sorry," muttered Tayuya.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked Hinata. The Hyuga heiress blushed upon seeing her crush.

"N-Naruto-kun. Lady Kaguya is taking me for special training." she answered.

"Really? That's amazing!" congratulated Naruto, giving the girl a hug. Hinata eeped and fainted in his hold. "Gah! Hinata-chan!"

"Poor Hinata. She really needs to confess to Naruto, sooner or later." said Hannah.

"Not on my watch," muttered Hiashi. After Hinata and Naruto made their goodbyes, the group left the village, waving goodbye to their friends and family. A senkaimon gate appeared in front of them, ready to take the group to seireitei.

"Well, this is it Hinata." said Naruto, as he walked forward the gates.

"So it is," agreed Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, before we go, I want to confess something. I like you. I really like you. I was hoping that after the one year training trip that we can go on a date," said Naruto, giving his signature fox grin. Hinata stood there shocked of her crush asking her out on a date. She blushed scarlet, had trouble breathing, and at this point could only do one thing right now.

She fainted.

"Ahhh! Hinata-chan!" cried out Naruto as he rushed to pick up Hinata from the ground.

"Looks like he finally did it," said Hanataro.

"Thank Kami, he was so oblivious to her," agreed Nel.

"Should we do something?" asked Yachiru.

"Nah. She seems fine." assured Ranko as Naruto picked Hinata up, bridal-style. "Here comes the bride-"

"Don't push it," interrupted Naruto, narrowing his eyes at Ranko. The Shinigami raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, I was just playing around. Now shall we get going?"

"Yeah." agreed Kuruma.

"Yup," agreed Keiko.

"Same here." said Kaguya as the group fully enter and the Senkaimon gates closed and disappeared.

* * *

(Root underground HQ)

"Ma'am, it appears that the demon has left the village and had disappear along with the fox. Given information shows that he will not return in one year," said a ROOT anbu, kneeling in front of a person.

"Great, just what we need. The damn demon loose on the country. If it wasn't for the damn monkey of an Hokage, I would have kill the boy myself. Any word from Orochimaru?" said a female voice.

"Not at the moment." replied the agent.

"Alright then. Dismissed."

"Yes, Rose-sama," saluted the agent before disappearing. Rose began walking around the HQ and scowled.

_'The demon boy thinks he's so special. Just because Danzo's dead doesn't mean ROOT is. Damn those people and the Uzumaki clan. Bunch of demon lovers, tainting this village that I pay taxes to. I can't have my sweet daughter associate with him. No matter. I can wait a year. The demon needs to learn it's place. We are above the law of even Kami herself. At the right time, my men will strike and kill all of those supportive of him. Right now, I must wait and be an unsuspecting councilwoman." _thought Rose as she left the room, grinning at the thought of the demon's downfall. If anyone were to notice her hand, she was holding something significant.

She was holding a pink rose.

* * *

**From this point on, the chapters will be longer than the earlier ones. Be warned of God-like Naruto and Hinata. Also, I'm debating on whenever should I make this a NaruHinaFemHaku pairing. I don't know right now, but I will give it some thought.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: 1 year later-return of Naruto and Hinata **

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo stood guard at the entrances of Konoha. It has been ten years since they became chunnin, and frankly, guard duty is what they have been doing the whole time.

"Ten years and we're still doing this crud," complained Izumo.

"Yeah, nothing ever happens here. Wish something will happen," said Kotetsu. Kami must have granted his wish, because a huge senkaimon gate appear out of thin air, in front of them. "What the!? Shit, Izumo! Be on your guard!"

"What is it?!" asked Izumo worriedly. The gates open and a large group of people stepped out. The _immortal _gate guards had their jaws hanging seeing WHO the people were. The first person they saw was the known nine-tails which they know as Kyuubi, or in recent terms, Kuruma. Kuruma had on black anbu pants with a red jonin-style vest over a white shirt. His nine tails stood behind him, swaying.

The next was who they know as Uzumaki-Komamura Rankuro, otherwise known as the Crystal Shinigami. Nothing much changed about him. Silver hair, anbu style outfit, and the Kusanagi on his back. Yup, good ol' Ranko.

Follow up was a pink hair girl wearing a Onmitsukidō ninja outfit and the traditional Jonin vest. Normally, they would have assume that the girl is a Haruno, but that cancels out by her appearance. One word: breasts. That, and she is a shinigami. Her name is Kusajishi Yachiru. Sorry, _was _Kusajishi Yachiru. She is now _Uzumaki-_Kusajishi Yachiru. That's right, Ranko actually pop the big question after ten years being together. Won't go into details, but it does involve Ranko proposing in front of the 9th and 11th squad, and Kenpachi chasing the fox boy with his zanpakto with threats that would make Tayuya, Nara Yoshino, or any Jashin priests blush in embarrassment. That action cost Naruto a month of training.

The next person was a white hair woman with fox ears and ten tails swaying behind her. She had on a white spandex suit that did VERY little to hide her busty body. She had on a white jonin vest over her torso. This woman is known as Kitsune No Keiko, the ten tail fox, Ranko's biju.

Next to her was a man that would make any person's brain shut down. He had bright blue eyes, and spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs to the side of his face. He had on a blue Konoha nin-suit with the standard jonin flak jacket. He had on a white short-sleeved, long Haori with red flames painted on it's edges. On the back was the Kanji for _Yellow Flash._ This person was none other than Namikaze Minato, back and better than ever.

Next to him was a woman that is wearing a white blouse with a green apron-like dress. She had red fiery hair and violet eyes. Her expression was a foxy like smirk. This person was know as the red death herself, Uzumaki Kushina, aka Naruto's mom.

Next to her was someone that completely shock Kotetsu and Izumo. It was a young teen with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, similar to Minato. He had on a orange jumpsuit with black sleeves and to the extent down the torso. His bangs appear side to his face giving the boy a near stiking resemblance to Minato. He had on a red long coat with black fire patterns on its edges. The most distinctive attribute of him was the six whisker marks on his face. This person was none other than Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and boy, he is no longer the short hyperactive blonde they remember. Naruto's still hyperactive, but now taller, going at 5 foot 1 inches.

The last person of the group was a young girl who appears to be blushing of the blonde next to her. She had capri pants and the traditional Hyuga sweater. She was slender and beautiful, going at the height of approximately 5 feet tall. She has short indigo hair. Her two distinctive features were her whisker marks and her lavender, pupiless eyes. Her name is Hyuga Hinata, and she is the new rabbit goddess of Konoha.

"Kotetsu, Izumo! Long time no see!" greeted Minato. He was responded with the gate guards fainting on the spot. "O-kay, not the response I was looking for."

"Well what do you expect, Minato-kun? What would anyone had done if they saw two great heros alive from their supposed death?" said Kushina.

"Good point."

"Ah, good to be back home, huh Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, giving the new rabbit goddess his trademark foxy grin.

"It is, Naruto-kun." answered Hinata, blushing.

"Remember Hinata, I did promise you a date after our year of training."

"Eep!"

"Shame Hanataro and Nel couldn't come, Yachi-chan," said Ranko to his newly wife.

"Well, Hana-chan did have medic duties and Nellie-chan had to work at your squad along with Hali-chan," pointed out Yachiru.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I wonder what our brothers are doing?" Asked Keiko.

"Knowing Saiken, Isobu, and Chomei, probably hiding from you," responded Kuruma.

"Kuru-chan, shut up or I'll hurt you," threatened Keiko.

"Yes, sis."

"How should we enter?" asked Kushina to the group. "By the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, or walking through the gates and see everyone's faces upon seeing us."

"Let's walk. I feel like visiting some old friends." answered Minato.

"Then walking we shall," said Keiko as the group went through the gates. While down the road to the hokage tower, the group couldn't help but laugh at the reactions the villagers had when they saw the Yondiame and his wife walking as if nothing happened to them. Their comments are no different.

"It's the Yondiame and the Red death!"

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina walking among the living!"

"Konoha's Yellow Flash has returned!"

Yeah, it's that funny.

"Hey dad, check that out," said Naruto, pointing at the hokage monument. The group looked up and were surprised that along with the four hokage heads was a fifth one, and it was Tsunade herself. "Baa-chan's a hokage now."

"Guess the old monkey finally retire for real," chuckled Minato. "I'm surprise he didn't let my dad be hokage."

"Knowing the old pervert, he would have made Icha Icha be sold everywhere and have peeping at the hot springs legal without consequences." said Keiko.

"Oh."

"I can't wait to see my mother and father along with uncle and aunt. I wonder if Neji-niisan and Hanabi-neechan misses me as well." wondered Hinata.

"I'm sure they are, Hina-chan," assured Naruto, giving the hyuga heiress a kiss on her whisker cheek. Hinata giggle of the action.

"Awww, how sweet! I sense grandchildren in the future," gushed Kushina. The blonde and indigo blushed, with the latter crimsoned.

"Good thing Unohana and my mom don't act like that," said Ranko.

"For some reason, I think they do when we're not near them," doubted Yachiru. The group made it to the hokage tower and went inside. Just like before, the people inside were shocked of seeing Minato and Kushina backed to life. The group walk toward the secretary's desk, with the woman behind filing some paperwork.

"May I help you?" asked the Secretary, not looking up from her work.

"Yes, can I see the hokage?" asked Minato, trying to keep a straight face.

"Name?"

"Namikaze Minato."

"Ha ha, real funny. Seriously, can I have your- OH KAMI!" sarcastically laughed the Secretary, only to yelp when looking up and saw the late Yellow Flash in front of her eyes. "YONDIAME! H-How can I h-help you?"

"Is my mom busy?" asked Minato.

"Sh-She's busy in a meeting w-with the cl-clan heads," answered the Secretary.

"Even better," said Kushina cheekily as the group walk toward the office.

(The Hokage office)

Tsunade sighed as Shizune went over the reports of the students of the academy with Jiraiya and the clan heads (minus Nagato and Itachi) at the side. Being hokage was not relaxing at all. She can't go one minute without Shizune dropping a pile of paperwork on her. She wonder why her sensei or her son saw in being Hokage.

_'Kami, if you truly exist, please give me a sign to stop this meeting,' _pleaded Tsunade. Fortunately for her, Kami exists, because at that moment the doors to her office were kicked open by none other than...

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade and Jiraiya as everyone saw the knucklehead blonde grinning at them.

"Baa-chan! Ero-jiji! I'm back!" shouted Naruto, who dodged a paperweight thrown by Tsunade.

"Damn it Naruto! I'm not old yet!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Yeah, treat your grandparents with respect!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Jeez, even today you two still act like this," said Minato, stepping foward. Silence filled the room as everyone looked at the Yondiame standing before them.

"M-M-Minato?" said Tsunade.

"S-Son?" said Jiraiya.

"Hey Kaa-san, Tou-san," waved Minato as the rest of the group enter the room. Tsunade ran to her son and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. Oh how she misses him.

"Oh my baby boy! I can't believe your back!" cried Tsunade.

"Ack! Can't...breathe!" choked Minato. As Tsunade and Jiraiya reconcile with their son, Hiashi stepped forward to his daughter.

"Hinata, it is good to see you return." greeted Hiashi. "You have clearly grown. You are just as beautiful as your mother."

"Arigato, father. It is good to be back. How is the family?" said Hinata.

"Your mother and sister misses you dearly. Hizashi and Neji do as well." Answered her father. Keiko then walked up to the clan heads.

"Hey, anything new since we left? How are my brothers? The Uzumaki clan? The others?"

"Well, Deidera is a chunnin and works alongside with the demolition squad of Konoha. Kisame is a jounin and is usually seen sparing with Hayate in Kenjutsu. Kakuzu is always out of the village, doing S-rank assassinations because of the rewards. Zetsu is part of Jiraiya's spy network due to his specialty of appearing anywhere discreetly. As for the Uzumaki, Nagato is doing well along with Konan. He finally regain his lost muscle from before. Tayuya, Kin, and Karin are still in the academy. As for your brothers, Isobu is seen walking around. Chomei and Fu is usually at the Aburame clan compound because of their familiarity of bugs. Saiken and Utakata are busy with teaching their own students with their bubble jutsu and stuff." answered Inoichi.

"Great, what about Kimmimaro, Hika, and Guren?" Keiko asked.

"Troublesome. The three applied for the chunnin exams six months ago amd only Kimmimaro and Hika were promoted. Guren didn't because she lost in the preliminary round against Kimmimaro and his five dances jutsu." said Shikaku.

"Ouch. So I guess Guren is going to have a new genin team this year, huh?" said Ranko.

"Exactly, though it'll be surprising to see a 17 year old genin along with two 13 year olds." chuckled Tsume.

"Now that's something I see. So what now?"

"Well," said Tsunade, finally letting go of Minato, "Naruto and Hinata need to go to the academy. Today is the graduation exam."

"Really, then. What are me and Hinata-chan waiting for?" said Naruto as he and Hinata walk toward one of the open windows. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tri-pointed kunai with a seal on it. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the kunai.

"Naruto! Is that what I think it is?!" asked Sarutobi.

"You betcha!" replied Naruto, smirking. He gave the kunai a good throw out the window, watching it sailing over the village. He then turned to Hinata. "Hinata-hime, if I may hold your hand," asked Naruto. Hinata blushed as she gave her hand to her boyfriend. Naruto took hold and said only three words that shocked the rest of the room.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**

A bright orange flash covered the room, and in the moment, Naruto and Hinata disappeared. Seeing the clan heads and in-laws in shocked, Kushina spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and my future daughter-in-law, Hyuga Hinata, Konoha's _Orange _Flash and Rabbit goddess."

* * *

(At the Academy)

Iruka watched as he gave the final score to Tayuya and gave her a headband. Said girl started whooping and cheering as she ran back to her seat between Kiba and Karin. He sighed as he call out the next person. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?" he called.

"The dobe ain't here. You might as well fail the failure." said Sasuke, arrogantly.

"Yeah! The demon-baka and his whore aren't even here!' agreed the pink harpie, Sakura. Many of the classmates glared at the two. Kiba was pissed because he viewed Naruto as a brother and Hinata as a little sister, and those two are clearly putting them down. Ino scowled of how cold Sasuke has turned, and how her former friend agreed as well. Choji shook his head in disbelief, wondering how the two even made it this far. Shino stayed emotionless, but if near him, one can hear the angry buzzing of his bugs. Shikamaru in his part believe that they were troublesome, like how Sakura takes after her mother. As for Sasuke, it clearly obvious that he takes after his grandfather, or he was the incarnation of Madara. Fu scowled because Sakura clearly puts down Jinchuruukis without even believing they are humans. Kin and Karin had to restrain Tayuya from summoning her Oni summons from pulverizing the Pink one, even though they want it to happen. Iruka shook his head in disappointment. Ever since the Tsunade took down the law concerning Kuruma, Sakura had been putting down Naruto because of the fox and Hinata just for having a crush on him. He remember how Mizuki tried to assemble a mob against Naruto when Tsunade took office. Unfortunately for the Chunnin, the law was still in effect and Tsunade punished him by giving a chakra enhanced punch to the skull. Messy. As for Sasuke, Iruka talked to both Itachi and Mikoto about his condition, and all Itachi said was and quote,

_"He is a fool, thinking everything revolves around him. One of these days, he will go too far, and I will have no choice but to brand him as a traitor."_

Iruka had a feeling that branding traitor was more to than meets the ears. As he is about to mark Naruto absent, a kunai crashed through a window and made its mark in front of Iruka, scaring the whole class. Before the teacher did anything, an orange flash filled the room, and when it died down, standing in front of the class was...

"YONDAIME?!" yelled Iruka, pointing at Naruto in a comedic fashion.

"I'm hurt Iruka-sensei, don't you recognized your own students?" said Naruto in a fake hurt tone.

"Naruto! Hinata!" answered Iruka, shock of seeing his students back and different looking. "You two changed!"

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," said Hinata. "Tsunade-sama said we are ready for the graduation exams."

"Well, since you two came, it's better if I assess you two at the same time." said Iruka. "First off, Substitution!" Naruto and Hinata nodded and perform the required hand signs. Smoke cover the two and when it died out, there stood Minato and Kushina, who shocked the hell out the class and Iruka. "What the-? Minato?! Kushina?! Is it really you two?!"

Kushina turned to Iruka and gave her trademark fox smile. "Well, if it isn't Iruka-chan!" she said as she pinched both of Iruka's cheeks, who was still in shock of seeing Konoha's greatest heroes alive. Smoke covered them, and Naruto and Hinata were back to their normal places. "How do you like that? You met my mom and dad." Naruto said, cheekily.

"Uh, Henge?" said Iruka, still in shock. Naruto and Hinata nodded as they perform the correct hand signs and henge into Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun! Please take me, my body can not wait for you," said Hinata as Sakura.

"Hn. Be quiet, you are weak." said Naruto as Sasuke. The class cracked up in laughter, with Tayuya saying somewhere in the lines of, _"Emo king can't get his dick up even if he tried."_ Sasuke scowled and Sakura bitched at the two.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID DEMON!"

"Bla bla bla, demon shmenon, I heard it all before. You can't do anything with petty words." mocked Naruto as he turned to Iruka, with Sakura screeching once more. "Iruka-sensei, what's next?" he asked.

"Final test is the clones portion." the scarred chunnin answered. Naruto and Hinata perform the hand signs, but not for the regular clones.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**"

Smoke filled the room, and moments later the room was covered in a large crowd of Narutos and Hinatas, shocking the hell out of the class. Iruka can only watch in awe of two academy students performing jonin level jutsu, but then again, the two had special training. After regaining his composure, he spoke, "Alright you two, that was an amazing feat, especially the last part. Congratulations." He handed over two Hitai-ates to the two, with the latters taking them. Naruto whooped in joy and grabbed Hinata, giving her the biggest kiss he ever gave, on the LIPS. Of course, this shocked the whole class with jaws hanging, boys jealous of Naruto, girls with dark clouds on their heads, Shikamaru saying troublesome, Ino, Kin, and Karin aweing at the affection, Choji and Shino giving thumbs up, and Tayuya and Kiba doing catcalls. Of course, there is that one person who ruin things for them.

"Great, they're trading spit already. How revolting," scoffed Sakura.

_BAM!_

Everyone turned to the sound and saw Sakura face planted on the floor. On top of her was Kuruma and Keiko in all their tail glory. "Damn bitch won't shut up. Hey kit, just to let you know we're having a clan meeting at the Namikaze estates." said Kuruma.

"All of us?" asked Naruto.

"All except Rankuro. He is currently busy at the Hokage tower with your grandmother, telling her about your training along with your vixen," the fox smirked, seeing Hinata going twelve shades of red.

"Oh shut up, you stupid furball." Replied Naruto as the two bijus disappeared in smoke. "Sorry Hinata-chan, clan business. Tayuya, Karin, let's go!" The two sisters nodded and all three disappeared in smoke.

* * *

(Back at the Hokage office)

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that Naruto and Hinata are clearly strong enough to be, and I hope I didn't heard this right, Sannin level?" said Tsunade to Ranko. The clan heads had left the room to pick up on any new business back at their clan compound. Kushina left to the Uzumaki (Namikaze) clan house for a meeting (which is most likely Naruto's training or ramen related). Minato left to visit his old student, Kakashi, wanting to know the cyclop's reaction to seeing his old sensei alive and well. Yachiru went to the hot springs to relaxe. Jiraiya went to the hot springs as well, but for his _research._ Normally, Ranko would have follow and dragged the pervert from spying on his wife, but Yachiru is clearly strong enough to handle herself.

Speaking of which, a high pitched, girlish scream can be heard from the hot springs.

"Are you freakin drunk? I said the two are strong enough to be a sannin, you old hag," repeated Ranko, who dodge a fist to the head.

"Shut up! You're old, too!" pointed out Tsunade.

"Yeah, but we shinigami age gracefully. I could be a thousand years old and still look 17. My sister, for example, physically look 12, but mentally, 25." explained Ranko.

"Back to I was saying, if Naruto and Hinata are basically Sannin level, wouldn't it be appropriate to just make them Jonin?"

"True, but they haven't graduated from the academy yet."

"Good point. Alright, that's enough talking for now. Iruka should be bringing in the results from the academy and I need to consult with the other jounins seeing who will take who on their teams." said Tsunade.

"About that..."

"No Ranko, you can't have a genin team. There hasn't been a case of a Sannin taking a genin team. My and Jiraiya are proof of that. You wife, Yachiru however, can have a team since she is a jounin."

"Meh, at least I tried." Shrugged Ranko as he jumped out the window. Tsunade sighed as she pressed the intercom button to call Shizune.

"Shizune, bring me sake. Lots and lots of sake. I feel it's going to be a long day."

(The next day)

Tsunade's office was filled with various jounins who are being assigned their genin teams. Tsunade took a glance at the piece of paper she was holding that shows the teams she already configure. She called out the teams til she got to team 7.

"Hatake Kakashi, you will be in charge of team 7 which consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Namikaze Naruto." said Tsunade.

"Duty noted." accepted Kakashi as he read his little orange book. In his mind, he seem happy with having Naruto in his team ever since his sensei came back to life. It was startling, actually. He was on a little date with Inuzuka Rin, and out of nowhere, Minato came out of nowhere and surprise the two. The couple did what any other person does upon seeing someone once thought lost forever.

They fainted.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, you will be in charge of team 8, which consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." said Kurenai.

"Team 9 is still in effect, so we'll skip that one. Sarutobi Asuma, you will be in charge of team 10, which consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji."

"Okay." said Asuma, puffing out a smoke.

"Mitarashi Anko, you will be in charge of team 11, which consists of Uzumaki Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin, and Uzumaki Karin."

"Time to teach those maggots a lesson or two," grinned Anko evilly, causing many of the occupants to shiver.

"Also, can you please not bring your daughter into these things. The last time you were assigned a team, you were 7 months pregnant and you went all hormonal rage on them," pleaded Tsunade. Ever since that fateful day when Iruka and Anko 'kissed', the two had been going steady until one day, the two decided to go to a party hosted by Tsunade herself. There was music, food, sake, and long story short, Anko woke up naked on Iruka's bed with the chunin right next to her. No regrets were made, and nine months later, Anko gave birth to a girl who they named, Chiaki. Chiaki had the same hair style like her mother, but with her father's hair color, brownish. She had tan skin like Iruka as well. She takes after her mother more than her father.

"No can do!" decline Anko, smirking.

"Yeah!" said a little 4 year old girl appearing behind Anko. She had on a fishnet shirt and a trench coat, just like her dear old mom. "Those idiots aren't worth being train, old lady!" The insult cause Tsunade to sport a tick mark.

"Chiaki, just be quiet. Uzumaki-Kusajishi Yachiru, we seem to hit a snag with the teams. You were suppose to have team 12, but we only have two students remaining, thus putting them on the reserved list. Those two are Guren and Fu." sighed Tsunade.

"How is that a problem?" asked Ranko, appearing by the window.

"Did you just enter my office, by using the window?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, Jiraiya told me how it was easier than the door so I thought, why not." replied Ranko. "Now, what about the third teammate?"

"Well," Tsunade explained, "there is a reason why we have three-man teams. We put them like that so that they can build on teamwork so when they work on actual missions, they can rely on each other's back"

"I see, so there isn't any other candidate?" asked Ranko.

"Well, there is one, but that's is Yachiru is prepare for it." said Tsunade.

"I think I'm ready for it. Who is this person?" said Yachiru.

"Kuruma Yakumo." said Tsunade flat out. Nobody notice Kurenai stiffen at the name.

"Who's that?" asked Ranko curiously.

"Before I tell you that, can I have everyone leave except for Ranko, Yachiru, and Kurenai?" said Tsunade to the room. Everyone nodded and left, leaving behind the said occupants. "Alright, Yakumo is a member of the Kuruma clan, who are rumor to have the most skilled members when it comes to genjutsu. A long time ago, she was suppose to learn under Kurenai here, but the woman here refused." Ranko and Yachiru turned to Kurenai, who look sorrow for some reason.

"Kurenai-chan, why did you refuse?" asked Yachiru.

"It's because I wasn't ready to teach her yet. I was barely a jounin back then." answered Kurenai.

"There's more," said Tsunade. "Yakumo had some kind of mental breakdown and accidentally perform a genjutsu that cause a fire to her family home. When she woked from the incident, she remember nothing from that day, and all she saw was a painting in front of her showing her house being burned down. In retaliation for the loss of his brother, her uncle placed seals on Yakumo to surpress her mental state, but in the process accidentally freed what is known as the Ido."

"And her uncle?" asked Ranko.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is somewhere in Konoha, but what point, nobody knows. What I do know is that he shows great hostility to his niece and would have killed her if it wasn't for my sensei's intervention." said Tsunade.

"So what now?" asked Kurenai.

"That depends. Yachiru, do you want Yakumo to be the third member despite what happened to her?" asked Tsunade to Yachiru.

"I faced worst," said Yachiru.

"I'll take your word for it. Right now, you will stay here so I can process Yakumo's papers. Ranko, I want you to head to a small house near the village's gates and find Yakumo. The Ido is not an enemy you should laugh at. Bring Keiko just in case, even Jiraiya had trouble getting by the girl when Sarutobi told us about her a long time ago. Also, if her uncle shows up and shows hostility, put him down, permanently. Consider this an S-rank mission." ordered Tsunade.

"Alright, I'll go get the girl," said Ranko. He was about to jump off the window before he looked toward Kurenai. "By the way, Kurenai?"

"Hmm?"

"You're dressed like my old sensei." he said, before jumping off.

"His sensei? She must have good fashion taste," mused Kurenai.

"Hold on, I think I have a picture of her," said Yachiru as she dove her hand in one of her pockets. "Aha! Found it!" She handed the picture to Kurenai. "That person is his sensei, Hisana-chan." Kurenai took a good look at the picture before jaw hanging.

"This is his sensei?! She look like she could be his little sister!"

"You should have met Hisana's sister."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Recruiting the Kuruma member**

* * *

Ranko enter the Namikaze estates, hoping to find Keiko to help him with the mission involving Yakumo. Granted, he could have asked any of the Uzumaki members help him fighting the Ido that was possessing the Genjutsu using girl, but the problem was that many of the members are not available at the moment. Karin and Tayuya are out with friends. Nagato was currently chasing Kimmimaro around Konoha with his six paths after discovering that the bone user falls into the CRA due to him being the last of his clan and that one of his future wives happened to be his precious daughter, Hika. Kushina was out visiting her old friends. And Naruto was currently out on a date he promised to Hinata at Ichiraku's, most likely eating weeks amount of ramen in seconds. Lucky bastard. So in Ranko's oh so luck, Keiko seemed the right choice right now. She knows Genjutsu more than her brothers. She is bound to accept this S-rank mission.

"No," said Keiko flat out.

"No?! Why not!" said Ranko in disbelief.

"Cause of two reasons. One is that you need to learn to handle yourself without my help. Anyone else's, I'm fine with it, but not with me." said Keiko.

"And the other reason?" he asked.

"It'll be funny to see you fail. I mean, come on! In all your 280 year old life, you only know ONE genjutsu, and thats the invisibility one. It's a miracle you can actually perform one," smirked the Juubi, which cause Ranko to fume.

"Fine, be like that." he said, and then he left the estate. _'I wonder if Itachi will help?'_

(At the Uchiha clan house)

Itachi was currently working on the dreaded abomination which he calls paperwork in his office. Here he is, the once Uchiha prodigy, defeated by mere paper. Any moment now, he could have snapped and perform Amaterasu on it. Well, he would have if it wasn't for Mikoto entering his office.

"Itachi, have you done your paperwork?" she asked.

"Mother, I will not lie. I am this close from becoming a nuke-nin just to avoid it." said Itachi. Mikoto simply giggled at her eldest's antics.

"But if you do, how will the cute ramen waitress from Ichiraku's feel about it?" teased Mikoto, seeing a blush crept up on Itachi.

"On second thought, hand me that form," said Itachi, which nearly cause his mother to have a full blown laughter.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work. But you should really consider dating the girl. And don't try to deny it, Kushina told me how she always sees you at the stand ordering pocky ramen just to talk to her," playfully said Mikoto.

"I doubt Ayame's father will let me. He could care less if I was a prodigy, he wanted what's best for her." sighed Itachi, remembering how the last time he tried to ask out Ayame, he was met with a kitchen knife flying right by him. He saw the look on Teuchi's face that said '_go near my daughter and you lose what's makes you a man.' _

Looks like even the status of an Uchiha Prodigy won't get him points to date Ayame.

"Teuchi's just being a bit protective of his daughter," assured Mikoto. Itachi gave her a disbelieving look.

"A bit? He has the backing of the whole Uzumaki clan just to protect her. The last person that tried to hit on Ayame suffered from Nagato's six paths, Hika's paper jutsus, Karin's chakra chains attack, Tayuya's Oni summons, Naruto's clone barrage, and the multiple cuts from the Kusanagi Ranko had unleashed," he stated, remembering the poor sap who unfortunately went down after the cruel beating. And that was just somebody trying to court Ayame! (Which pisses him off). Imagine what will happen if someone tried to kidnap or even, dare he say, hurt her. He shudder. No one is safe from the wrath of the Uzumaki clan.

"It never hurts to try," said Mikoto. Knocking was heard coming from the front door of the house, which earned the woman's attention. "It's open!" she called out. Moments later, Ranko walked into the office.

"Oi, Itachi! I need your help on a mission." greeted the shinigami.

"And what mission is that?" asked Itachi, intrigue by Ranko's offer, and also the chance to get out of the paperwork. Anything to get out of it!

"Tsunade wanted me to go to a small house near here and recruit Kuruma Yakumo." explained Ranko. Mikoto gasped at the mission.

"Kuruma Yakumo!? But I remember that she was unstable after the incident with her parents," she said.

"Which is why I need Itachi for this for two reasons. One is that he can use the genjutsu thing with the sharingan on the Ido that is controlling the girl so that he can kill it mentally. If not, I'll just pound it to the next season with my sword."

"And the second?" asked Itachi.

"Her uncle. There is a high chance he will show up and possibly with some Kuruma members ready to kill the girl. I was given the green light from Tsunade to put him down if he shows hostility." explained Ranko. "So, you're in?"

"I was in the moment you said you needed my help," said Itachi. Mikoto smirked at his antics.

"Well that and you want to get on Ranko's good side so that the rest of the Uzumakis can approve on you dating Ayame." she said. Itachi flinched when he met the cold glaze from the shinigami in front of him.

"I seem to remember Itachi that one does not simply ask to date her. We Uzumaki had considered the Ichirakus as family, thus making them honorary members of our clan. To date her, you must speak with us and that's if we are in the mood to talk." Ranko said coldly.

"Don't worry Ranko, I'm sure my sweet Itachi-chan will speak with your clan on this subject," said Mikoto sweetly, causing her eldest to look at her as if she was crazy.

Is his own mother trying to kill him?!

"Okay Mikoto, come on Itachi! Let's go recruiting!" said Ranko, leaving the office.

"Mother, answer me truthfully. Did you just send me off to my own execution?" asked Itachi to his mother. Said mother simply pout.

"Can't I help it? You're at that age where I could be spoiling grandchildren right now. Now go and do your mission. I'll be at the Namikaze/Uzumaki estates to set up a date for you and Ayame with the clan," she said before walking out the office leaving behind a shivering Itachi.

_'Great Kami! My mother's actually trying to kill me! I just hope the Uzumakis and Teuchi don't figure out that me and Ayame have been secretly dating for two years.'_

(At Ichiraku's)

Teuchi was busy serving Naruto's tenth bowl of miso ramen with Hinata when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force- I mean air. Naruto took no notice as he was busy stuffing himself silly, but Hinata did. "Teuchi-san, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing important, just continue your little date," the ramen owner said. _'For some reason, it feels as if someone went behind my back for two years, but what?' _He thought. Ayame saw this and was scared.

_'Oh Kami, dad's getting suspicious. I hope he didn't investigate the inventory.' _she thought as she remember the heated moment with Itachi. If her father or any of the Uzumaki were to find out what happen in the room, Itachi would no doubt be able to survive all the rage the red heads plus blondie plus whitey would unleash.

Pots and pans weren't the only things being _stocked _in there.

(Back to Ranko)

Said Crystal Shinigami felt something as he and Itachi jump over buildings to reach the house Yakumo was located in.

_'Why do I have the sudden urge to unleash seven gates of hell on Itachi?' _He thought as the two landed in front of a small house. "Alright, so far so good. How do we approach Yakumo without triggering the Ido?"

"We can approach the girl and I can cast a genjutsu that temporarily shuts her mind," suggested Itachi.

"Right, and we can bring her to Tsunade to get rid of the thing."

'What if the Ido is currently in control?" asked Itachi.

"I...have no idea. You?" said Ranko.

"Hmm, I could cast the Tsukuyomi on her and kill the Ido mentally." pondered Itachi. He then frowned. "But what if we run into her uncle?" Ranko simply shrugged.

"We'll get to that later." The two walked up to the front, with Itachi knocking on the door. There was no answer, yet they can tell someone's inside base on the small chakra source coming from the inside. Seeing that the door is unlocked, Ranko and Itachi entered to find the whole house dark.

"Oi, Itachi? Is it me, or does this room seemed unnaturally dark?"

"It isn't you. All the windows are shut and covered, as if someone or some_thing _doesn't want a single ray of light upon this house." said Itachi. The two heard something coming from upstairs. Sensing energy coming from it, the two walk upstairs. "Be on your guard, whatever's upstairs is not human."

"Uh, are you forgetting what I am?"

"...let me rephrase that. Don't do something stupid." Ranko develop a tick mark but shrugged it off. The two enter a room and saw it was mostly empty. The only reason it wasn't completely empty was because there was a young girl in the middle painting on a canvas.

"Looks like we found Yakumo." whispered Ranko. He gripped the Kusanagi in case of sudden attack. Either from the girl or her uncle coming out of nowhere, he is not sure.

"Approach cautiously." Itachi whispered back. The two walk toward Yakumo, who has already sense them but did nothing but continue painting.

"Hello." greeted the girl, which stopped Itachi and Ranko on their tracks. They were surprised the girl sense them, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey, name's Uzumaki Rankuro and this guy is Uchiha Itachi. What cha doing?" said Ranko, starting conversation to throw off the girl in case of anything.

"I'm painting." Yakumo stated. Ranko and Itachi looked at the painting the girl was currently on. What they saw unnerved them a little. It showed a woman in red who they interpreted as Yuhi Kurenai (and to a lesser extent to Ranko, Hisana), being stabbed on the heart. Next to the painting of Kurenai was, to their amazement and shock, themselves. Itachi had his eyes being gouged out, simply because of his Sharingan. Ranko, however, confused them. He was perfectly fine, but had a question mark next to him.

_'Either she can't think of an idea how to kill me, or she knows I'm already dead,' _mused Ranko in his thoughts. "Nice, uh, painting."

"Thank you," said Yakumo, "the light really brings out the color."

"Yes, the light," said Itachi, noticing that there are no windows in the room. "How is it possible if there are no windows here." The girl stiffened, nearly caught, but continue painting.

"I just know." she said. Ranko and Itachi looked at each other. Though their mouths weren't moving, their eyes were doing the talking.

_'This girl is not Yakumo. I am believing that the Ido Tsunade told us about is currently in control.'_

_'I know. Let me call the first move.' _Ranko tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl turned to see what Ranko wanted, only to be kicked to the wall. The impact cause a distortion in the room, making everything dispel into a charred room. "Holy shit, this was a genjutsu?!"

"I did not even sense it." said Itachi. He jump to the side to avoid something dark rushing passed him.

**_"_How amusing. I didn't expect you two to figure it out that I am not Yakumo. How fun this will be," **said a demonic voice. Ranko and Itachi turned to where Ranko had kicked Yakumo to and saw a ghostly like dark monster staring right at them.

"So that's the Ido. Honestly, I was expecting more, demonic looking." mused Ranko.

**"Kukuku, two new victims for me. Oh how fun I am going to have," **said the Ido, before charging at Ranko.

"**Crystal release: Wall Barrier!" **A large blue wall erected from the ground in front of Ranko. Expecting the Ido to crashed into it, the shinigami was surprise the monster phased right through it. "The hell-!" Ranko barely cursed before rolling to his right to avoid the head on attack.

"**A Crystal user? Last I remember, there weren't any in Konoha." **

"There weren't, and now Konoha's currently home to two Crystal users. **Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" **informed Itachi, before blowing out a massive fireball toward the Ido. The demon took notice and let the fire attack phase through it, destroying the wall behind it. Light flown into the room, causing the Ido to move to one of the darker shadows. "I see that you aren't fond of the light, meaning it is your weakness." Ranko realize what Itachi meant and perform some one-handed hand signs. At the last sign, he held out his right hand and a small ball glowing brightly white formed. He prepareed to throw it at the Ido.

"**Light Release: Chakra Grenade- **oofed!" called out Ranko, before he was slammed to the wall by one of the Ido's claws. The small light grenade fell to the ground, surprisingly didn't went off. "Damn it! I was so close using that technique! **Chakra Chains!" **Four white glowing chains appeared out of his back, flying toward the Ido. The chains wrapped itself on the monster and slammed to the ground. Said monster was trying to loosen itself from the chains, but whatever these chains were for, it was made to hold something like itself, perhaps even stronger.

"**You think these chains will defeat me?! This won't hold me forever!" **yelled the Ido, struggling to get free.

"You're right about that, but these chains are not for that. Itachi! We're going with Plan B!" said Ranko. Itachi nodded and appeared in front of the Ido, Mangekyo Sharingan activated. He said one word and it was the only word he needs right now.

"**Tsukuyomi!"**

* * *

Itachi appeared with his sword drawn. In front of him stood two crosses. One held the Ido, who was currently struggling to free itself, and the other held Yakumo, who was currently out cold. "Hmm, this is not surprising. The left holds the innocent girl, and the other holds the real monster."

**"Shut the hell up you fucking Uchiha! What are you going to do! You can't kill me, I'm part of the girl's mind." **snarled the Ido.

"That is where you are wrong," stated Itachi. "You see, when I activate this genjutsu, the Jutsu allows me to be part of the mind, even the person. It allows me to fight mentally, causing the victim internal pain, either physically, or emotion. In other words, you can die."

**"No, NO! This can't be true!" **yelled a frantic Ido as it saw Itachi coming closer.

"I'm afraid it is. For the next seventy-two hours, you will be repeatedly stabbed until death. Goodbye, demonic creature, this will be the last and final meeting we will have." the Uchiha stated before thrusting his sword to the beast's heart.

* * *

"Come on Itachi, make it quick. Holding this thing ain't easier than it looks. It surprisingly stronger than a hollow," said Ranko as he continued to hold down the beast with Itachi staring at it. Moments past before Itachi fell to his knees. "Oi, is it done?" Itachi looked at Ranko and nodded tiredly.

"The Ido has been slain. Despite the fact it said it cannot be touched, it wasn't specific _how_ it can be touched." The so called Ido that was restrained suddenly burst into a black mist. Itachi and Ranko had to shield their eyes to avoid getting the mist on them. After the cloud died down, the two looked and saw the girl they saw initially. Unlike the first encounter, she is not possessed. Ranko dispel the chains and the two walked to the girl. Yakumo looked up and saw her saviors.

"Y-you saved me," she said. Ranko let out the Uzumaki trademark fox smile.

"All in the day's work. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't feel injured."

"I can explain why." said Itachi, earning the Kuruma's attention. "You see, if the Ido received any injury, your body would have taken it and you would have felt the pain and not the beast. However, I cast a special Genjutsu that allows me to pull the beast into your mindscape. Since it had a form mentally, it makes it easier for me to attack it."

"Oh, thank you," thanked Yakumo.

"Don't mention it. Listen, how would you like to learn to be a shinobi?" the Uchiha asked. Yakumo gasped of such a choice.

"A shinobi!? But, Kurenai refused to teach me," she said sadly.

"The reason she didn't teach you was because she was a fresh jounin back then. Now you have a chance to learn from her."

"What if she refuses?"

"Don't worry, I got plenty of blackmail for our Genjutsu mistress involving her and a certain fox," said Ranko, folding his hands together in a typical evil villain chuckle after remembering what Keiko told him about. It was actually a funny thing how Kurenai formed a crush on the nine tail fox. It started a year ago before Ranko left with Naruto...

(One year ago)

It was raining and Kurenai was trying to walk home. It couldn't help for the fact that she forgot her umbrella of all days and that her dress was mostly white, making it see through.

_"Damn it. Of all days it had to rain, the rain chose today. I'm getting all wet from it and my dress is see through because of it. I had to let Anko borrow my umbrella, but then again, Chiaki is barely young to catch a cold in this weather. Weird that Anko could act so motherly when no one's looking." _she thought as she took a shortcut by the alley. As she walked, she was stopped by a group of drunken men.

"Hey lookie here boys. A bitch with some fine legs," said one.

"Check out her tits and ass! Damn, Konoha has some fine women." said another. Kurenai tried to turn around but was surrounded. "Don't worry, we're about to have some fun, and you're going to love it." One of the men made a quick grab at her collar and ripped her dress, revealing her mesh shirt and black bra that hid her fairly size cleavage.

"Let go of me, you bastards!" she yelled.

"Yeah, like we will actually lis- gaaaaahhhhhh!" taunted one before screaming in pain. He fell to the ground, dead. Everyone notice a flaming Shruiken embedded in his throat. The group turned and saw Kuruma in his half human form, with 8 shruikens on fire floating in his left hand.

"A group of grown men trying to rape a young woman. And I thought I was a demon," the fox said while shaking his head in disappointment. **"Kinjutsu Arts: Fire Shruikens!"** The Shruikens that was on his hands suddenly shot forth to each of Kurenai's rapists. It happen all too fast for the Genjutsu expert. In a blink of an eye, each of her assailants fell down dead. She try to stand up, but she couldn't because of fear. Kuruma noticed and extended his arm for Kurenai to hold. "Need some help?" Kurenai saw this gesture and was surprise that the demon fox offered his help.

_'Maybe he has a sense of honor that he follows,' _she thought as she gave a strong grip to his hand. _'His hand! They're so rough, yet so soft." _She stood up and met with Kuruma's red eyes. _'And his eyes! Demonic yet soothing.' _Remembering that her savior was a male, she covered her chest with her arms, though it did poorly hiding all of it. Kuruma chuckled of her actions.

"Che, don't worry about it. Nobody's here to peek. Here, hold on to my tails to cover yourself," he said, extending his nine tails and covered up Kurenai. Eight was used to cover her chest area, while his ninth was hovering her head to shield her head from the rain.

_'Oh Kami! His tails are touching my breasts! I should beat him for it, yet they're so soft...and warm,' _she thought before snuggling into the red tails. Kuruma used a fire shunshin and transported the two at Kurenai's house.

"Oi, we're here," said Kuruma, only to notice that Kurenai had fallen asleep, holding onto his tails. "Looks like I'm taking you inside." Using another shunshin, they appeared inside Kurenai's bedroom. He carefully placed Kurenai on her bed with his tails. Just as he is about to leave, Kurenai quickly grabbed his tails and cuddle them.

"...so warm...," she muttered in her sleep, a faint blush on her cheeks. Kuruma sweatdropped at her words.

"Great, a cuddler. Luckily, I'm prepare for this." Making some hand signs, a plushie of himself in nine tails appeared in his hand. "Just need to time it right." he said. With quick reflexes, he pulled out his tails and substituted them with the plushie. Kurenai just cuddle harder, but instead of his tails, it was the plushie.

"...so soft...," she muttered, a smile on her face. Kuruma blushed when he saw the smile. He won't admit it out loud, but he thought it was cute.

"Damn, she's cute. Can't let Keiko know about this," he said before shunshining away. Unfortunately for him, Keiko was outside the window, hearing and seeing everything.

"Kuruma and Kurenai sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Kuruma in a baby carriage." she sang. She let out a howling laughter before disappearing away.

(Present)

Ranko let out a evil laughter as Itachi and Yakumo took a step back. "Ranko, whatever you are laughing about, please stop." Said Itachi. Ranko let out a sheepish smile.

"Eh, sorry about that." he apologized. Itachi let out a sigh.

"Let's just report back to Tsunade." Itachi turned to the giant hole on the wall but noticed a small ping in the sky. His eyes widen when he realized what it is. He quickly unshealth his sword and reflected the kunai that was soaring toward him. Appearing in front of the trio was three anbu, with one of them being Yakumo's uncle.

"Stop! You will leave the girl behind." ordered the Uncle.

"Bullshit! I got orders from Tsunade to bring her in!" said Ranko in pissed off mode. Itachi activated his sharingan and took a look at the other two anbu.

_'Those two have some kind of genjutsu over their masks. Could it be..?'' _he thought and he brought his hands together. "KAI!" he called out. Two poofs appear on their masks, and on it was ROOT. "What a surprsie, Root Anbu. No doubt you're letting us live for knowing this, am I correct?"

"You are correct, Itachi-san. Now die!" the Root Anbu said before rushing toward the Uchiha. The two barely got to him before Ranko struck the two by beheading them, stopping the attack.

"I really hate these Root Anbu, they appear out of nowhere."

"You fool! Don't you realize what you are doing?!" yelled the uncle.

"Hmm, other than taking Yakumo, not really." said Ranko, which earned him a growl from the uncle.

"That demon killed my brother and I will avenge him by killing it." explained the uncle. He took a step forward, ready to attack. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice the light grenade that was on the ground. Itachi saw this.

"Wait, stay back!"

_BOOM!_

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Hokage office)

After excruciating hours of non-stop paperwork, Tsunade finally finished her papers. "This calls for a drink," she told herself as she took out a bottle of Sake. Just as she opened it, a large tremor was felt over Konoha. The shockwaves cause her to drop her bottle, causing it to shatter and spray the alcohol over her paperworks. Tsunade's eye twitch before she fell to her knees and yelled.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

(Back to the group)

Ranko, Itachi, and Yakumo had to shield their eyes to avoid being blinded by the bright light from the explosion. Once it died down, the trio looked to see Yakumo's remains splatter over the wall. Seeing how gruesome he looked, Yakumo lost her lunch. "Yeesh, I may have went over board with the attack." said Ranko.

"Yes, you did. Let's take Yakumo to Tsunade and recieve our pay," said Itachi. Within a moment, the trio left with Itachi using the crow shunshin while holding Yakumo while Ranko used the Crystal shunshin.

(At the Hokage)

"I see you have brought Yakumo. Good work boys." congratulated Tsunade to Ranko and Itachi. She then turned her attention to the girl. "You must be Yakumo."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." bowed Yakumo. To her, the girl was beyond scared. Standing in front of her was Tsunade of the sannin for Kami's sake! If she makes one wrong move, she can kiss her life of shinobi goodbye.

"I remember correctly that you have a natural talent for Genjutsu."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Well then, by my order, I'm placing you on team 12 with two others. Your teammates are Guren and Fu, and your jounin sensei is Uzumaki-Kusajishi Yachiru, aka Ranko's wife." Yakumo let out a squeal and hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, hugging harder.

"Yeah yeah, can you let go of me? Your squeezing my chest." asked Tsunade. Yakumo let go of her, but everyone notice a trickle of blood coming from her nose. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw this. "Uh, Yakumo? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked.

"You have blood running down your nose," said Itachi. Yakumo blushed when she heard this.

"Yakumo, are you gay?" Ranko asked. The girl flushed redder before letting out an answer.

"Y-Yes. You must think I'm a freak." sadly said Yakumo.

"Not really. My sister's gay and I'm not nerved by it. Nothing to be ashamed about," shrugged Ranko.

"He's right. It's your life, no one can control it except you. Now head on outside, we'll escort you to the academy." said Itachi. Yakumo nodded and left the office. "Tsunade, we have some vital information you may not like."

"Oh? And what information is that?"

"The girl's uncle came with two Root anbu," explained Ranko. Tsunade growled through her teeth.

"Damn, more of them!? Please tell me you dispose of them," she asked.

"Done and done," answered Ranko.

"Good, we'll learn more of Root later on, go back to your duties."

"Yes ma'am," said Ranko. And with that, the two walked out the door to take Yakumo. Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out the pink rose that was linked to these Root attacks.

"I don't know whose your boss, but when I find out, I'm sending you to hell and nothing is going to come between me and my village." she swore.

(Omake Time!)

Kimmimaro was a young man of many things. He was strong, loyal, and no doubt will risk his life to protect those close to him. He has a bloodline that allows him to manipulate his bones. In every situation the chunnin was in, he was brave.

Right now, not so much.

Here he is, standing in front of a very stern Nagato, eyeing him as if he was his prey. Just a while back, the council placed him on the CRA due to him being the last Kaguya member. Originally, there were going to have their daughters bear his children, but Kimmimaro played smart. He had three people already in his mind that would no doubt agree to this.

Key word, the three people. Didn't say anything about their parents/guardians.

His first wife-to-be was Guren. She was nice, strong, and beautiful. Her guardian was Ranko, since he was her sensei. Over the years when Ranko taught her, he had viewed her as a second sister, so it was no doubt he would get protective. When Ranko heard of the CRA, he wanted the bone user to fight him to see if he is worthy of Guren. Ranko was also planning on using this challenge on Yuri, Ayame's (his sister, not the ramen waitress) girlfriend.

Kimmimaro came out with ten percent of his bones intact, but earned Ranko's approval.

His second wife was a woman by the name of Inuzuka Hana, Tsume's daughter. Like Guren, she was strong, but also very loyal. Expecting a fight for her hand, Kimmimaro was surprise when Tsume accepted without hesitation. No fights happened, but he did receive threats from Kiba saying if he makes Hana cry, he will have Akamaru bite his nuts off.

Kimmimaro retaliate by saying the Uzumaki would do worse if he did anything to Tayuya.

"Give me one good reason why should I allow my daughter to be part of your CRA. Choose your answer wisely, otherwise I'm bringing out my six paths," ordered Nagato. He was itching on activating his Rinnegan, but Konan threaten him with papercuts added with lemonade if he does.

"It is because she is beautiful, strong, and very talented that she had recieve my attention. We can both agree how far she has gotten. Do not fret, Nagato-sama, I swear on my fallen clan that I will make her happy." answered Kimmimaro.

"A wise answer. Anything else and I would no doubt destroy you." said Nagato, approving of the boy's answer. Hika then enter the room.

"Um, Kimmimaro-kun? We're heading to Stem beach," she said.

"STEM BEACH!? That's a nudist beach! Whose idea was this?!" yelled Nagato, Rinnegan flaring.

"Mom's," answered Hika. Hearing the answer, Nagato's brain went into shutdown, processing on WHO gave the idea. "Uh, I think we should leave."

"You think?" snorted Kimmimaro before the two ran out the building. It took a while before Nagato came back to his senses.

"KOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

(Meanwhile, at the nudist beach)

Konan was currently laying down sunbathing along with Kushina and Mikoto when she looked up at the sky. "Looks like Nagato-kun found out where Hika got the idea of the beach from," she chuckled before going back sunbathing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Teams-Konoha's Rookie 16**

* * *

**A/N: Rookie 16 is referring to Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tayuya, Karin, Kin, Guren, Yakumo, and Fu. Sakura and Sasuke don't count. You'll see why. Be warn of bashing here.**

Iruka watched as most of his class were getting edgy on who will be on who's team. He couldn't help but smile at these future ninjas. All they have to do is pass the survival test with their jounin senseis and they're all set. Next to him was Ranko and Keiko, who were looking at a file which Tsunade had send them. Moments ago, there was a new addition to the roster by the approval of the slug sannin, and her name was Kuruma Yakumo. Normally, a student would have to wait until the next academy school year, but since Tsunade was the one who approved her herself, who is he to deny. While Ranko was going over some final adjustments (much to the crystal user's chargin he has more paperwork to do, even with the shadow clones), Iruka took a glance at his soon to be former students.

Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan, and also an average student in his class. Resting on top of his head was his nin-kin, Akamaru, who the boy had receive on his 7th birthday. The boy was loud and usually ignoring the risks. While Kiba lacks in finesse, and smarts on certain concepts, he makes it up with strength. The boy was never without Akamaru, not even when he has to go to the bathroom. Along with his advance nose, he was selected to be part of a recon team, at Kurenai's request.

Shino, heir to the Aburame clan. His clan specializes in bugs, which have many uses for an clan member. Not to mention that the clan also uses logic as part of their everyday lives. The insects that reside in him feeds on his chakra. In exchange, they provide support for the boy. His grades on Taijutsu is below average, yet Ninjutsu is very exception. The Aburame is also the second choice for Kurenai's recon team.

Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan. His clan are known to be extraordinary intelligent, yet very, very lazy. His clan is also known for their shadow related techniques, which are actually pretty rare these days, like Ranko and Guren are with their _Shōton _bloodline. Iruka knew that the pineapple boy has potential, but chose to watch the clouds instead of actual training. The only time the boy trains is when his mother, Yoshino, threatens him with a frying pan. His grades on any of the Jutsus are unknown, or as Ranko likes to say, "Lazy bastard hasn't lifted his pencil in over seven years." He was selected to be in the next Ino-Shika-Cho team.

Choji, heir to the Akamichi clan. His clan are known to be very fa- I mean big boned. Their Jutsus allows them to expand their bodies in high proportional sizes. However, due to the fact that these jutsus takes alot of chakra, it cause Akamichis to constantly eat to fill up on stamina. The plump boy's grades are slightly above average. He was also selected to be in the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

Ino, heiress to the Yamanka clan. Her clan are known for mind reading jutsus, which the girl had once tested it out on Sakura to see what she was thinking. What she saw in the Pinkie's mind cause heavy tension between the Uzumakis and Harunos. Anyways, she was a Sasuke fangirl, keyword being _was._After seeing the Uchiha getting cold against everyone, she had lost interested in him. Her grades are high in each category except for Taijutsu. She is also the third member for the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

Tayuya, member of the Uzumaki clan. Just like Naruto, she has very high Chakra reserves, almost on par with a Kage. She specializes in Oni summoning, which allows the foul mouth red head to summon giant creatures to aid her in combat. She is more of a power house than a thinker. Grades are very high when it comes to Ninjutsu. She is part of his wife's team.

Karin, member of the Uzumaki clan. As said before with Naruto, she has very high Chakra reserves. She specializes in ninjutsu, which include her unique **Chakra Chains**. What makes hers unique is that the attack allows her to siphon chakra from her enemies to herself in case she is low or needs to drain the enemy. She is also a gifted sensor type, which allows her to sense anyone. Her sensory abilities even surpasses Iruka, making her a great tracking ninja. She is part of Anko's team.

Kin, last remnant of the Tsuchi clan. It turns out that Kin hails from a clan that has a unique bloodline that allows the members to manipulate sounds through anything metallic, which in Kin's case, the tiny silver bells tied to two sebon needles which are located on her hair. Her bells can send off soundwaves that can disrupt a person's senses, mostly the ears. Sasuke learned this the hard way when he gloated how Kin came from a pathetic clan. It would have take a day to recover with the finest medicine, but Itachi had intervene and said his brother had brought it to himself and he should face the consequences for it. Kin's grades are high when it comes to genjutsu. She is the third member of Anko's team.

Guren, honorary member of the Uzumaki clan. She was Iruka's student 4 years ago when she graduated along with Kimmimaro and Hika. Like Ranko, she holds the rare bloodline that allows her to make Crystals out of anything. Whenever it is from water, earth, or wind, the possibilities are endless! She already was part of a Genin team with Kimmimaro and Hika, and for 4 years they work on teamwork. It wasn't until the Chunin exams came that she had to face Kimmimaro in the preliminary rounds, and lost. Hence, why she needs a genin team to advance. She's also 17, so thats makes her the oldest in her team, and also the whispers in the class as why there's a 17 year old here. She's part of Yachiru's team.

Yakumo, heiress and also the last of the Kuruma clan. He didn't know much about the clan, but the report on her says they are masters at Genjutsu. They are also rumored to be so dangerous that the genjutsu can actually physically harm their opponents. Nothing much about her, but what Ranko described her as stong, lots of potential, and also gay, so Yachiru will need to keep an eye on her if she hits on either Guren or Fu, mostly Fu based on the glances the blushing girl sneaks at her.

Fu, former of Taki (or what's left of it), and also the Jinchuriki of the seven tailed bug, Chomei. Very high Chakra reserves, she is a formidable ninja one should be warned on. Very strong, and also gifted. Also because Chomei is technically part pf her, the biju is allow to come with her. She is part of Yachiru's team.

Then there's Hinata, heiress to the now united Hyuga clan, and the new rabbit goddess according to Kieko. She is currently top kunoichi of the class with very high marks. According to Keiko, Hinata had been training non-stop for a whole year with Kaguya, which parts of it include Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Sage arts. Heck, if she doesn't make Chunnin this year, then there is something serious wrong here. She is also the third member of Kurenai's team, much at the genjutsu mistress's demand.

At last but not least his favorite student, Naruto, heir to both the Uzumako AND Namikaze clan. His family were all famous shinobi, with his parents Minato and Kushina, and his grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya. Host to Kurama, the nine tail fox, trained under Ranko and to his prediction, Minato and Kushina, and not to mention the Sage of six paths, Iruka is damn well proud of this boy, always been there for him before the blond's one year trip, acting as a father figure to him, with Anko being a mother figure to him, sort of. His grades are just in par with Hinata, with his high marks in Ninjutsu and Sage arts, but sadly sucks at Genjutsu. It turns out that no Uzumaki in history has ever been a genjutsu user, as it was confirmed by Keiko that Ranko, despite being strong, can't detect genjutsu for his life, and he also only has one, single, genjutsu in knowledge.

Sakura and Sasuke, not in the slightest. Sasuke was arrogant, taking more of his grandfather than his whole family. He heard how his relationship with Itachi and his mother are not peachy. The boy believe that because he was an elite, everyone was beneath him. Sakura was far from worse. She always calls Naruto a demon and Hinata his demon whore, which causes a strain with the rest of the class. She even went as far as saying this in front of the clan heads. She called Shikamaru a lazy ass, Choji a fatass, Ino a ugly fatass loving whore (Ino develop a crush on Choji seeing how the big boned kid was always nice sometime in the academy), Kiba a mutt-humping loser, Shino a bug freak, Tayuya and Karin red-head sluts, Kin a pathetic orphan mistake, and Fu a demon whore. Tayuya didn't take too lightly of the insult and ran in to strike the pink bitch at the face, only to be apprehended by an Anbu to stop before something bad happens. As the black ops unit took Sakura away, nobody noticed that Itachi had his Sharingan on and saw that the anbu had a small genjutsu on it's mask. He didn't need to dispel it to know it was ROOT who took Sakua away. And judging by the way Sakura looked smug, he summarized that the girl is actually part of it. He took his findings to Tsunade, who responded by having a massive fit that shooked the Hokage tower. Sadly though, Sakura is still considered a civilian, so Rose had destroyed any evidence of the ROOT anbu escorting her daughter, which also kept the secret of her being the new ROOT leader from being leaked out.

And this was a week ago.

Seeing that Ranko is still doing the cursed paperwork and Iruka is still looking at the class, Keiko cleared her throat. "Alright everyone, it has been a long run, but today marks the day where all of you will be doing your duties to make Konoha strong," she said. "Listen carefully as I call out the names for each team and your Jounin senseis." Everyone in the room had quiet down and gave Keiko their full attention.

Let us ignore the nobodies and move onto team seven.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, pink screaming dead last banshee, and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi, who would mostly be late in about... three hours. No, I'm not kidding. He really will come in three hours. Also, because Kuruma is part of you, he will tag along."

"WHAT!?" screeched Sakura, "WHY AM I BEING PAIRED UP WITH THE DEMON!"

"I don't know. If anything, I would have make Naruto a one man army and send you out of the academy. Your chakra reserves are so pathetic, not once have you actually tried to land a hit against any of the students here. I had Hizashi to use his Byakugan once on you and he told me that your chakra is at one tenth of an average genin. So given the circumstances, my answer to your question is: **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" answered Keiko, yelling the last part in her demonic voice she rarely used. Sakura did not take this well.

"YOU DEMON! MY MOTHER'S ON THE COUNCIL, SHE WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND-!"

"**Crystal Release: Prison Encampment."** A voice was heard and sooner or later, Sakura was suddenly encased in a blue Crystal case.

"Thanks Ranko," said Keiko. Ranko gave her a look.

"As much as I wanted to, that wasn't me." Keiko then turned to Guren, since she's the only one other than Ranko who has the Crystal release. Guren gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Keiko, but my ears hurts from her voice," she replied.

"I can vouch for that," said Kiba, him and Akamaru rubbing their ears. Sometimes, the Inuzuka wonders if Sakura's loud voice is actually a bloodling yet no one cares about.

"Moving on, team eight is Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." said Keiko. The doors opened and Iruka and Ranko sweatdropped as Keiko smirked. Kurenai had entered the classroom holding an all too familiar nine tail plushie (think, the same way Shizune holds Tonton). "Looks like someone brought in their favorite bedtime doll." chuckled Keiko. Kurenai blushed of at the statement.

"Uh, why are you carrying that doll?" asked Iruka. He failed to notice Keiko holding down her laughter.

"Um, team 8, outside!" stammered Kurenai before disappearing in a gust of leaves. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood up and left the classroom, wondering as well about the plushie. They have a theory that their jounin sensei might be infatuated with a certain nine tail fox. Boy, they have no idea how right they are.

"Okay, team nine is still active, so we'll skip that one. Team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." The doors opened and walked in a bearded chain smoker, already smoking a cigarette.

"Team ten, let's meet up at the BBQ place!" ordered Asuma. Choji gave a cheer and ran out the classroom, with Shikamaru and Ino follow suit, shaking their heads at their friend's (or in Ino's case, crush) love for food.

"Team eleven is Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Tayuya, and Tsuchi Kin. Your jounin sensei is Umino-Mitarashi Anko." The moment Keiko said this, the windows to the classroom were crashed, with a blur hitting the floor. This cause the whatever's left of the class to scream in fright.

"Oh shut your mouth you bunch of crybabies! This is just part of the training you will recieve!" said Anko, rising from the ground doing a pose.

"That's right! You're all a bunch of babies!" agreed Chiaki, doing the same pose on her mom's shoulders.

"My kind of sensei," mused Tayuya as she and the rest of the team went down the class. Karin shook her head at her sister's statement while Kin facepalmed.

"First lesson, exiting in style! Jump out the window and meet me at the dango shop!" said Anko, before she and Chiaki jumped out the window. Tayuya followed instructions and did the same, while Karin and Kin decided to take the safe way and exited through the door.

"Iruka, remind me to tell the hospital to hold three beds for team eleven." said Ranko. "Also to tell them to prepare a special room in case Tayuya does something crazy in front of Anko."

"Duty noted."

"Finally, team twelve is Guren, Kuruma Yakumo, and Fu. Your jounin sensei is Uzumaki-Kusajishi Yachiru." The doors opened and Yachiru came in doing cartwheels across the room. Ranko couldn't help but chuckled at his wife's entrance. Yachiru did told him yesterday that she was going to enter in her own unique way. Well, she did do her part of the cartwheel thing.

"My team! At the candy store!" she chirped before doing a final cartwheel and somersaulted out the window.

"Weird lady," said one of the students.

"That's my wife," said Ranko, glaring at the student. Said student felt heavy KI and decided to keep his opinions to himself. Yachiru's team stood up and walked out the classroom, thinking that with Yachiru as their teacher, it'll be fun.

"Um, other than team seven, how come we don't get a team?" asked one of the students.

"The answer is simple, my student: You all suck!" yelled Ranko, laughing at all the unfortunate souls who failed the academy. Seeing that Naruto has three hours to kill, the snow haired Uzumaki faced the blond Uzumaki. "Hey Naruto! Wanna get some ramen?"

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto, and thus, the two left the classroom, leaving behind Iruka, Keiko, some failure students, one brooding Uchiha, and one encased exhibit of one banshee transvestite.

(Three hours later)

Sasuke was getting twitchy as Sakura bitched about today's events. Just minutes ago, the prison jutsu gave out and the first thing she did was complained. The doors to the classroom opened and came in Kakashi along with his girlfriend Rin.

"That's the last time we do that, Kakashi!" scolded Rin. She had a heavy blush on her face.

"What? You said anything from the Icha Icha book and I did," replied Kakashi, giving the Inuzuka one of his eye smiles.

"I didn't literally mean anything! It took me three hours to walk right after all that!" Sasuke, having enough of waiting, voiced his opinion.

"Oi, Cyclops! Tell your bitch to leave and train me!" Rin growled at the insult she was given.

"What was that you squirt!"

"Technically, you are a female Inuzuka, so in theory, you are a bitch," said the pink hair harpee. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at these two.

_'I know that's not the meaning you two are using,' _he said in his thought. "Team seven, meet us at the roof." The two jounins disappeared while the two dumbasses used the stairs.

(At the roof)

While waiting for the duckass kid and his harpee, Rin and Kakashi held conversation.

"Kakashi, I'll be blunt, those two sucks," said Rin.

"I know, but Itachi told us how Sasuke is getting cold lately and is spoiled silly because he is one of the few Uchihas left. Mikoto has retired a year ago, and Itachi is still an Anbu. The council believe that they can use Sasuke as their puppet to get rid of Naruto."

"And by council, you mean the civilian's side, right?"

"Minus Mr. Hagirashi (Since this is the most common last name for Tenten, I'm using this), yes, yes you are."

"Sensei wasn't happy when he found out." Kakashi sighed, remembering how angry Minato looked when he found out what the civilians were planning.

"Let's not forget Kushina." pointed the Cyclops. Rin shuddered.

"She broke into one of their house and ransacked the whole place. Wasn't it the Haruno residence?" Rin asked.

"Rose demanded justice, but Tsunade said that WAS justice," answered Kakashi. His girlfriend giggled.

"What's your opinion on Sasuke?"

"Hate him." flat out said Kakashi.

"Sakura?"

"Disgraced to Pink hair women around the world."

"Huh?"

"Yachiru is the only good one."

"Oh, well what about Naruto?"

"I am looking forward to train him." he said. No, he wasn't kidding. He promised Minato that when his child is born, he along with Rin and their friends will do their best to train Naruto and protect him. Heck, Kakashi once used the Rakiri on a tormentor of Naruto in the middle of the town. That day, every person knew not to assault Naruto or else they will face the wrath of Kakashi. Rin even had her part by sending her ninja dogs to brutally assault the caretaker of the orphanage Naruto was placed in. The civilian council, minus Hagirashi, forced the Inuzuka clan to punish Rin for it. Tsume punished her by making her do D-ranks, but when they got to the clan compound, Tsume threw a huge ass party in Rin's honor. Rin may have to chase Tora the demon cat, but it was worth it.

After reminiscing of the past, Sasuke and Sakura finally made it to the roof.

"Hmm, it seems we're missing one member," said Kakashi.

"Forget the loser, train me," said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Yeah, the demon-baka shouldn't deserve training!" agreed the pink transvestite. Rin narrowed her eyes at the pink monstrosity that is Sakura.

"Sakura, shut up." she growled. Sakura just turned her head and held it high. It was an hour before Naruto finally came.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the banshee (isn't she so bitchy?). Naruto ignore her rant and faced Kakashi and Rin.

"You're late, Naruto," said Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had ramen with Ranko-nii, follow up by watching clouds with team Asuma, then sparing with Team Gai, oh and in advance of warning, I accidentally cause Lee to made me his eternal rival, so expect shouts of youth from nowhere. Next was hanging with Kurenai's team, oh and funny thing was that Kurenai-sensei pulled a Hinata when she saw Kuruma, while holding the plushie even as she hit the ground. I then visited team eleven, which cause Chiaki to constantly toss snake plushies at me while Anko-sensei use that as training by making Tayuya, Karin, and Kin to pelt me with all the jutsus they can unleash on me. Then I visited Yachiru-sensei's team. She had her team do crazy somersaults as a lesson on dodging. Even Chomei was amazed by her agility skills. Finally, I was walking to here until Hinata cornered me in an alleyway and made out with me, which led me to be on the number one dream what is known as the road of life."

"Oh, in that case, you're perfectly excuse," eye smiled Kakashi. Rin rolled her eyes playfully while Sasuke and Sakura twitched. "Let's start with the training."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" asked Naruto. Kuruma then showed up in his fire shunshin.

"The kits right, you know."

"They're right, Kakashi. Let me start," said Rin. "My name's Inuzuka Rin, amd I'm an jounin. My likes are my friends, the village, my clan, and the late Obito. My dislikes are ignorant people, arrogant temes, and people who see women as baby makers or sex toys. My dream is personal, so I can't tell you. Now you Kakashi."

"Very well. Name's Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes are not your worth. And my dream, I have few." said Kakashi. Everyone sweatdropped at his answers.

"Let me try. Names Kuruma, the nine tail fox. My likes are my family. My dislikes are hypnotic bastards. My dreams, well they're personal." said Kuruma.

"Name's Haruno Sakura. My likes are Sasuke-kun and my mother. My dislikes are everyone who values Naruto-demon-baka and his Hyuga whore." Naruto growled at the girl. "My dreams are-eeee!" she squealed while blushing. Kakashi made a mental note that if Sakura does anything, he's sending her to Ibiki, council be damned!

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and my dislikes is not having enough power. My dream, no, my ambition, is to make everyone see the Uchiha clan as their superiors." said Sasuke darkly. Rin rolled her eyes at him, much to the Uchiha's irritation.

"Me next! Name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are Hinata-hime, my friends, Ranko-nii, Iruka-sensei, old man Sarutobi, my parents, Tsunade-baachan, Jiraiya-erojiji, Yachiru-nee, old man Teuchi, Ayame-neechan, and my clan. My dislikes are arrogant temes, people who judge based on appearance, and the long wait on ramen. My dream is to be acknowledged and to become the next Hokage and have Hinata as my wife!" said Naruto. Kakashi and Rin smiled at the whiskered blond's goals.

"Alright, what we are about to do is do a little survival test," said Kakashi before being interrupted by Sakura.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we passed the academy. We went over that already."

"True, but this is actually the real Genin exams. Each Jounin sensei has their own type of test to give. My test has a 66% chance of failing, since I have never passed a team in my life." The genins paled minus Naruto. He wasn't scared, he was excited! "Alright then, lets head to the training grounds."

(The next day)

The jounins were standing in front of Tsunade to give their report on their teams. So far, teams one thru six has failed. "Alright Kakashi, your verdict?" asked the slug sannin.

"Passed, though barely," said Kakashi, which earned him some looks from the ninjas of the room.

"Explain."

"Well, I did the bell test and Sakura tried to attack me head on, but fell to one of my genjutsus. Sasuke let his arrogance get to him and it is what led to his downfall. The only one who did something right was Naruto. He figured out what the test was about and it was thanks to Naruto that they barely passed at all." explained Kakashi.

"Those two should be happy that Naruto got them to pass." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, it was the opposite. Sasuke thought Naruto humiliated him by making him look weak. He used a fire jutsu on Naruto, but luckily Naruto activated his Rinnegan and deflected the fireball and send it back to Sasuke. Sakura just bitched about it."

"Naruto has the Rinnegan? What color is it?" Asked Tsunade, interested.

"Yellow and rippled. Also on a side note, Kushina also has the Rinnegan but rarely uses it. It's orange."

"Interesting. I'm sure me and Jiraiya are proud of him. Team 8."

"Pass." said Kurenai.

"That reminds me, Naruto told me you pulled an Hinata when you saw Kuruma. Any reason for this?" said Tsunade. The ninjas snickered as Kurenai turned a lovely shade of red. "I'll be blunt, just ask the damn fox on a date and get over it." Hearing the suggestion of asking Kuruma on a date, Kurenai pulled a Hinata and fainted. "Right. Team 10."

"Pass," said Asuma.

"Team 11."

"Damn well pass," smirked Anko with Chiaki giving the thumbs up.

"And finally, team 12."

"Pass," smiled Yachiru.

"Yachiru, may I ask, what was your test?"

"Oh, it was whoever can catch some cat name Tora without injuries," said Yachiru. She failed to notice everyone's jaw hanging on the ground.

"Hold on! You're telling us that your team manage to catch Tora WITHOUT injuries?!" yelled Tsunade in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was that easy," said Yachiru as she skipped out the room. It took a while before everyone in the room regained composure.

"Ugh, I need Sake," said Tsunade, rubbing her forehead.

"Us too," said Kakashi, with everyone nodding. Tsunade then pressed the intercom to call Shizune.

"Shizune, send us a hundred bottles of Sake, stat. As said before, it's going to be a long day."

(Side story)

Itachi was walking to his house after doing an A-rank mission. He reached for the knob of his door before a sense of dread filled him.

_'I feel as if something will change my life forever,' _he thought as he open the door to his house. Imagine to his shock that Naruto, Ranko, Tayuya, Karin, Nagato, and Hika were all in his living room on one side, giving glares that promise death to him. On the other side was Ayame, who waved at him. "May I ask, what is happening here?" Nagato started the meeting.

"Itachi, it has come to our attention that Ayame here has been throwing up lately. Concerned, Konan took her to the hospital to get checked, and when she got back, she had on the biggest grin I have ever seen on her face. I ask Ayame why she was smiling, and you know what she said?"

"Um, what did she said?" asked Itachi, feeling the dread coming back to him.

"She said and quote, she's pregnant." answered Nagato. Itachi can feel the Killing intent radiating from each Uzumaki.

"I'm- I'm going to be a father."

"The baby's going to be fatherless once we're done with you, you fucker," growled Tayuya as she summoned her Oni, Karin activated her Chakra chains, Naruto made a thousand shadow clones, Nagato summoned the six paths, and Ranko unclipped the Kusanagi. The worst part was that they all activated their respective Rinnegan.

"Wait," shouted Ayame, "Don't kill him! Please! I know it was a little unnerving to you all, but don't kill him! The baby needs a father for a good childhood."

"Hmph, fine! We won't kill him, but we'll beat him up for it. We'll be generous and give him a running head start." said Karin.

"How much of a head start are we talking about?" asked Itachi.

"Time's up! Get him!" shouted Karin. Itachi didn't waste time as he ran the hell out of there while being chased by the Uzumaki clan.

"I wonder if Mikoto has any tips on pregnancy and motherhood," asked Ayame as she walked to find her future mother-in-law, ignoring the screams of the father of her unborn child.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A prank on the Genjutsu mistress and the Nine tail fox- Wait, Isn't it matchmaking?**

**A/N: be warned of possible sappiness and sexual descriptions.**

* * *

It was the best time in Naruto's life! He passed the genin exam Kakashi had gave him and his team, though it was under some hinderance from Sasuke and Sakura that they barely passed at all. He was trained like there was no tomorrow by Ranko and also the legendary Sage of Six Paths. His parents are alive once again. His clan has once again flourished. And best of all, he has one beautiful girlfriend by the name of one Hyuga Hinata. Can this day get any better?

The question to that is answered when he was approached by a perfectly square rock with two peep holes right behind him. The blond whiskered ninja sighed, knowing WHO can pulled something like that. Deciding to play along, Naruto kept on walking, pretending to be oblivious to the square rock now following him. The square rock was tailing him, about to jump him until Naruto disappeared in an orange flash and stood behind the box.

"Alright Konohamaru, I know you're under there," said Naruto. Said box moved and revealed itself to be an all to familiar scarf wearing boy.

"Your skills are great, that is why you are my rival," said Konohamaru. Naruto sighed, remembering the time he met the boy. Not moments ago, he was preparing for his Ninja I.D with Tsunade and Sarutobi when Konohamaru busted in the room and came running to his grandfather for an so called 'assassination', only to tripped on his long scarfed. Konohamaru blamed Naruto for using his ninja tricks to trip him, and Naruto in respond smack him on his head, to Ebisu's horror because he saw that as an attack on the 'Sandiame's honorable grandson.' From that point, Konohamaru had considered Naruto as his rival.

"_sigh,_ what do you want Konohamaru," sighed Naruto.

"You promised that we'll hang out!" answered Konohamaru.

"Sorry kid, but I'm kind of busy," said Naruto, walking away.

"But boss, I know you are a prankster, and I got a great one involving the red eye lady and Kuruma," said Konohamaru. Naruto stopped frozen on his tracks and turned his head so quickly the scarf boy could have sworn he heard it cracked.

"A prank you say?" said Naruto, interested.

"Yeah, but it involves..." said Konohamaru, whispering into Naruto's ear. As Konohamaru continued explaining, Naruto's grin kept getting bigger and bigger. It was so big, it would be put down as 'Biggest shit eating grin in existence'.

"Alright kid, let's start."

(With Kuruma)

The nine tail fox was currently enjoying a walk down the market place. Kuruma saw the people looking at him. Children waved, some adults nodded, and those of the 30% glared. Not like they can do anything, after all, he's the god damn nine tail fox! Nothing can beat him, except Keiko obviously.

_'Damn bitch locked me out of the clan house. I should get Isobu, Chomei, and Saiken and get them to pull the hot springs prank again. But then again, it may cost us our dignity', _said Kuruma in his mind. His train of thought was interrupted when Konohamaru appeared and approached him.

"Hey fox man, here. Compliments from anonymous people," said Konohamaru, handing a slip of paper to Kuruma. As the third's grandson walked away, the nine tails read the paper. It was a voucher for a day at the bath houses. Kuruma didn't know why he got this, but ignore it. After all, who ignores a free hot spring?

_'I could use a hot bath. Right now, I need to clear my head on the Genjutsu girl,'_ he thought in his mind. As Kuruma walked away, he failed to notice Konohamaru up at the roofs with Naruto. "Boss, he took the bait. Now we need to get the lady."

"Let me handle that. Maybe I can get Hinata to help me on this." said Naruto jumping down the ground and heading toward where team 8 are.

"Hey, wait up!" called out Konohamaru, jumping after the blonde ninja.

(With Team 8)

Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru and Hanabi were being agitated right now. Moments ago, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata had just completed their genin exam given by their jounin sensei Kurenai. The test was to find her deep within the forest nearby. Normally, this would been a problem and had the trio scouring all over the place just to find the genjutsu mistress. Kurenai had thought it will take them a long time, so she picked a high tree and slept on a branch, with her favorite fox plushie. What she didn't know was that Hinata had trained with the style of Sage arts, especially when it comes to her rabbit mode. Fusing with nature chakra, Hinata absorb a lot of energy as her teammates can only gaped when the lavender eye girl transformed right in their very eyes. Lavender colored chakra surrounded her and she grew two rabbit ears on her head, shocking the hell out of Shino and Kiba (Shino hid it well, but as for Kiba, he had his jaw hanging). It was part of the sage mode of Hinata's rabbit summonings, which she received from Kaguya. Using her enhanced Byakugan and sage mode, she was able to find Kurenai without even trying. She told her team and they all went to where their sensei is. Kurenai congratulated them on a job well done, then scolded them for waking her up from a very romantic dream of her and Kuruma. When she went back to sleep, Shino left to his clan, ready to relay the events that happen today to his father. It was at that moment that Hanabi came by, ready to enjoy the day with her sister. It would have happen except for one little detail.

Sakura.

"Why do you love that demon! Sasuke-kun a million times better!" gloated Sakura. How Kurenai didn't wake up from her voice, nobody knows.

"It's because he is not arrogant," answered Hinata.

"LIES!"

"Shut up! Man, don't you know how pathetic you're acting right now?" said Kiba, rubbing his ears.

"Oh shut up you stupid mutt!" screeched Sakura.

"What makes Sasuke so special?" asked Hanabi. Sakura glared at the little Hyuga, who in retaliation glared right back.

"A lot of things makes Sasuke-kun more special than anyone. Sooner when you're older you'll understand how he's better than anyone," answered the banshee. It was at that moment Naruto and Konohamaru came by.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru, Hanabi, and Hinata-hime." greeted Naruto, ignoring Sakura's presence.

"Hey Hanabi-chan! How are you doing?" greeted Konohamaru. Said little sister of Hinata blushed when she heard him.

"K-K-Konohamaru-kun!" squeaked Hanabi, blushing, pushing her two fingers together, similar to how Hinata did a long time ago with Naruto. Kiba had to hold in his laughter, seeing how Hanabi and Konohamaru are doing reminded him how Hinata used to do with Naruto. Hinata noticed and stiffled a giggle, while Naruto completely ignore this.

"What are you two bakas doing here!" yelled Sakura. She was not in the mood. She was about to explain all the (imaginary) greatness of her beloved Sasuke to Hanabi, hoping to steer her away from the so call demon and make her part of Sasuke's fan club, only for the blond to show up along with his protege.

"Important business, buzz off!" said Konohamaru.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm older than you!"

"You don't act so mature," Konohamaru said with a comeback. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Hanabi snickered at this.

"You brat! Look at me, this is a body of an mature person," snapped Sakura, gesturing to her body.

"If you're a man, that is. Hanabi is only seven and she has a bigger chest and hips than you!" pointed out the third's grandson. Naruto and Kiba howled in laughter, Akamaru barked in agreement, and Hanabi was blushing like crazy.

_'Konohamaru-kun compared my body to the Haruno! Perverted, but then again, Sakura is very flat-chested,'_ thought Hanabi. Hinata sighed when Konohamaru pointed out on Hanabi's body. Sakura seethed at the boy and raised her fists, ready to beat him to submission.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"**Banshō Ten'in**."

Sakura was suddenly pulled to Naruto by a gravity style jutsu. Kiba, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were slacked jawed seeing Sakura moving on her own. Naruto grabbed Sakura by her collar and glared at her, his yellow Rinnegan flaring. "What were you going to say, Haruno?" he asked with malice in his voice. The pink hair simply glared at him.

"I don't have to answer to you. You are beneath me, you demon." she sneered. Naruto sighed as he turned toward the village.

"Your call. **Shinra Tensei**!" he called out. Sakura was suddenly launched to the skies by an unseen force, sailing over the village. Even over the skies, she screeched for all to hear, only for it to stop when she crashed into the village's septic waste dump. That resulted in the loudest, ear-piercing shriek heard in all of Konoha._  
_

"Damn, that was awesome," whistled Kiba, impressed by Naruto's attack that send the Haruno girl away.

"Thanks. Anyways, have you seen Kurenai-sensei? Me and Konohamaru are going to to prank her and Kuruma as well." asked Naruto.

"She's sleeping over at that branch," said Hinata, pointing to her team's sensei was currently napping on a tree branch. "What are you going to do?"

"Well you see, it depends how well the prank goes. If it goes well, Kurenai will confess her guts out to Kuruma. If not, we are subject to painful genjutsu from her." stated Konohamaru.

"Sorry, but count me out. I may like pranking like the next guy, but if the victim is our sensei, no way I'm getting involved. See ya!" declined Kiba, walking away with Akamaru.

"Well, there goes Kiba. How about you Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I do want to see Kurenai-sensei happy, so okay!" agreed Hinata, smiling at the thought of her sensei being together with Kuruma.

"Awesome!" cheered Naruto, giving his girlfriend a hug and kissed her whiskered cheek.

"How about you Hana- woah! Hanabi, you're all red!" said Konohamaru, seeing the crimson Hanabi.

"I-It's nothing!" said Hanabi.

"Maybe you have a fever," Konohamaru placed his hand on her head, which resulted in the pale eye girl to blush harder. At this point, Hanabi can only do at this scenario.

She pulled a Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan!" yelped Konohamaru, grabbing the fainted Hanabi. She was red all over and had a goofy grin on her face.

"Looks familiar, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Come on Hinata! I was a little dense back then," countered Naruto.

"A little?" doubted Hinata.

"Okay, so I was an idiot when it comes to love back then," pouted Naruto, anime style tears falling from his eyes. Hinata giggled and gave him a kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Yes, but you're my idiot," she mused. A few moments later, Hanabi came back to consciousness.

"Ugh, what happen?" she asked.

"You fainted," Naruto said flatout. "If you excuse me, I'm going to continue our prank." Naruto walked over to where Kurenai is and tried to wake her up. When that didn't work, he tried a different approach. Facing to the tree the red eye woman was on, he was about to perform a wind jutsu until he was interrupted by Hinata.

"Um, Naruto-kun, let me try," volunteered Hinata. She walked over where Naruto and raised her hand. Her hand started to glow. "**Sage arts: Levitation.**" To everyone's amazement, Kurenai was engulfed in a lavender glow and was now floating in thin air.

"No way!" said Hanabi.

"That is awesome!" said Konohamaru.

"He he, Oh Kuruma-kun, your hands are so soft," said Kurenai with a perverted grin in her sleep. Everyone sweatdropped when they heard her.

"She really needs to go on a date." said Naruto.

"Ditto," agreed everyone. Apparently, The group voiced their opinions loud enough that they woke up the Genjutsu mistress.

"Huh, what's going o- KYAAAAAAAAA!" cried out Kurenai when she suddenly finds herself floating in midair. "What's going on!"

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei, but you were deeply asleep and Naruto couldn't wake you up," stated Hinata as she carefully placed her sensei on the ground. "What were you dreaming about?" Kurenai face went into blush ten-fold.

"Nothing!" she replied hastily. She got up from the ground quickly, still holding onto her plushie.

"Um, aren't you a little old to be holding onto plushies?" asked Naruto. He flinched when Kurenai gave him a glare that would make Itachi proud. "Nevermind. Listen, I'm here to give you this." He walked up to Kurenai and handed her a voucher for one free day at the hot springs.

"Why am I receiving this?" asked Kurenai, suspicious.

"For your hard work, sensei," said Hinata. Kurenai gave her a smile.

"Aw, thank you," she said, walking away.

"Quickly! We must head to the hot springs before we can executed phase 2." said Naruto. He motioned Konohamaru to grabbed onto him while Hinata had Hanabi do the same. Naruto took out a Tri-long kunai and threw it with all his might to where the the hot springs will be located. Hinata just made a number of handsigns.

"**Hiraishin No Jutsu!**" Naruto and Konohamaru disappeared in an orange flash.

"**Vortex Transmission!**" Hinata and Hanabi disappeared in a lavender swirling mini-vortex.

(At the Hot springs)

An orange flash and an lavender vortex appeared behind the hot spings walls and appeared Naruto, Konohamaru, Hinata, and Hanabi.

"What was that?!" yelled Hanabi. "Was that some kind of shunshin?" Hinata giggled.

"Well, it is called the **Vortex Transmission**, and what it does is that I imagine a spot where I want to go and formed the required hand seals. Then, a mini vortex appears where I am standing, sucking me into another dimension. Then the vortex appears at the location and I appeared. I created this jutsu when I was trying to send a target dummy away, only to transport it somewhere else," she explained.

"Hinata, do you know an genjutsu over the pool over the wall?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and jumped on the edge of the wall.

"**Parallel Illusion!**" she called out. A glow appeared over the pool, then disappeared. "There, I placed a special genjutsu that when Kuruma and Kurenai enter, they won't see each other, even if they stand next to each other."

"Nice," complimented Hanabi. "Here they come!" Quickly, Hinata placed a special jutsu that makes the group invisible and undetectable and hid behind the wall. Kuruma entered from the right side with his towel wrapped over his lower half. The group can see that the fox had tanned muscles on him.

"Kurenai is gonna have wet dreams when she sees him," whispered Naruto, earning him some nods. As Kuruma discarded his towel and sink to the pool, Kurenai entered from the left side with her towel covering her body. "And Kuruma is gonna shoot out of the bathhouse with a major nosebleed." Kurenai discarded her towel and enter the pool, still holding the plushie. Why she carried the plushie to the water, the group did not know but could care less. Why? Kurenai and Kuruma are right next to each other, making the perfect opportunity for the prank. As they bathe, oblivious to their love interest right next to them, the group heard Kurenai talking to her plushie.

"Why am I so shy? I'm a jounin and yet, I can't confess my feelings to him. Will he actually accept my feelings, or will he reject me?" she spoked. Unknown to her, except the group, Kuruma was talking to himself about a certain genjutsu specialist.

"Damn it! Why am I feeling like this? She's just a human, I can't fall in love with her, and yet, I have. Keiko was right centuries ago, maybe It is time to start a family. Heck, Shukaku already has a kid with the Kazekage, maybe it's time for me to settle down." he said. Hinata, Naruto, Konohamaru, and Hanabi stayed there for around half an hour. Each passing moment they stay, they heard some words from the fox and the sensei. It wasn't until it came to the turning point.

"Hey, Sensei is about to do something," whispered Hinata, pointing to Kurenai. The woman had stood up, yet is still in the pool.

"Kuruma is doing the same thing," whispered Hanabi, seeing the nine tail fox standing as well.

"No more hiding. I been holding my feelings for nearly one and a half years, now it is the time to admit them." said Kurenai.

"No more. It's time to face the facts. I can no longer deny them," said Kuruma. This piqued the group's interest.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" whispered Konohamaru.

"If they are, then I got the perfect blackmail material," chuckled Naruto, having his secret camera recording as the events unfold right in their very eyes. If this goes well, then he will bring this to Keiko and let her tease her brother until there is no tommorow.

"For one year and a half, I've been holding them, and now, I'm going to reveal them." said Kurenai.

"I've been trying to ignore them, but I can now see it is pointless to get rid of them." said Kuruma. They both took a deep breath, almost as if they are about to confess something huge.

"Quick, dispel the illusion!" ordered Konohamaru. Hinata nodded amd clapped her hands together.

"Kai!" she said. The scene turned rippled, then stopped. "There. The illusion is lifted. What will this do?"

"Well, the prank was to get them alone and have them relayed their feelings to each other. They would have a revelation and admit their feelings. The prank here is that when you dispelled the jutsu, they will confess to each without even realizing the other is right there," explained Konohamaru.

"Isn't that matchmaking?" inquired Hanabi. Konohamaru frozed when he heard that. A dark cloud formed over his head.

"Oh man, it sounded like a prank in my head," groaned Konohamaru, anime tears falling on his cheeks.

"Same here," said Naruto, anime tears streaming on his face . Hinata and Hanabi rolled their eyes and diverted their attention to the future couple at the springs. They saw that they are about to confess something huge.

"Kuruma-kun, I love you!" confessed Kurenai, tears forming on her eyes.

"Kurenai-chan, I love you!" said Kuruma at the same time. They both froze when they suddenly realize that the person of their affection was right next to each other AND what they just heard. They both turned their heads very slowly and paled.

"KURENAI/KURUMA!" they both yelled at the same time. Never in their wildest thought had they realize they were right next to each other, not to mention NAKED as well. An awkward silence met the two as they try to pick the right words.

"Kurenai, um hey. Did you, um, hear all that?" asked Kuruma, sweating immensely.

"Y-Yes. How much did you hear mine?" asked Kurenai.

"The confession," answered Kuruma. Another awkward silence passed before Kuruma spoked. "Um can we pretend this never happened." Kurenai seemed hurt from this statement, but tried to hide it.

"Yeah, we can pretend that never happened," agreed Kurenai, attempting to smile. Kuruma notice that there are tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay, you seemed hurt." asked Kuruma with concern.

"Huh, oh no, it's nothing! It's just... it's just," said Kurenai, only to fall on Kuruma's shoulder let out all the tears she was holding. Kuruma, (and the group) was shocked at this. He didn't expect Kurenai to suddenly start crying.

"Kurenai!" he shouted in surprise. The jounin looked up from his shoulders and the fox can see her teary red eyes.

"I'm sorry Kuruma, but I can't hold them anymore! I love you ever since you saved me from those goons one and a half years ago. Please, Please tell me you feel the same," she pleaded.

"Kurenai, I...

"If you don't feel the same, I'll understand. You're a biju, and I'm a mortal. It's probably against some kind of rule to have relationships with a mortal, right?" she asked, looking at the ground. She felt a soft paw-hand on her chin lift her head up, having her to see Kuruma directly.

"Kurenai, there are no rules about it, and if there are... screw them," he said before ramming his lips toward hers. Kurenai's eyes (and the group's) widen at Kuruma's initiative, but soften them and returned the kiss, but deeper. Naruto and Konohamaru had their jaws hanging while Hinata and Hanabi had stars in their eyes.

"I...don't...believe it," said Naruto, shocked.

"Me either," agreed Konohamaru. The four blushed when they saw tongue being used, and they don't think it is an innocent kind of kiss they are giving. Moments passed before Kurenai and Kuruma pulled back from their kiss. Kurenai had her tongue out with drool falling that was mixed with her's and Kuruma's saliva.

"Kurenai," said Kuruma, but he was cut off when Kurenai placed her index finger on his mouth.

"Kuruma, I wanted to ask you this but I was afraid to do it. Will you like to go on a date with me?" she asked, giving her best pouty face she can mustered. Kuruma blinked twice before smirking.

"I gave you that kiss, didn't I?" he said.

"But I want more than a kiss, I want to bear your children," she said. At the wall, Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were bug eyed when they heard this.

"Did she said what I think she said?" said Hanabi.

"I think she did," said Hinata. They saw Kurenai jump and wrapped her legs around Kuruma, allowing the fox to hold onto her. "Maybe we should leave."

"Yeah, you should." said Kurenai. The four yelled in surprise, shocked that Kurenai and Kuruma knew they were there the whole time.

"Wait a minute, you two knew we were here the whole time?!" asked Konohamaru.

"Of course we knew." answered Kurenai.

"But, you two were kissing each other. Was this part of the act?" asked Hanabi.

"Oh no that was real. We've been dating since a month ago," said Kuruma.

"A month ago!? How come no one knows this!?" asked Naruto.

"Easy, we dated in secret. Imagine if Keiko were to found out, or worse, your grandfather Jiraiya. He'll be making perverted ideas for his books," he explained.

"How long have you known?" asked Hinata.

"Ever since Naruto agreed to accept Konohamaru's so called prank." smirked Kuruma.

'Wait what!" yelled the group. "How?!"

"Naruto, if I remember correctly, Kuruma is sealed into you. That means that he would be able to know what you were thinking." said Kurenai. Naruto was about to retort until he realize what the woman saying. "Since he knew the prank, Kuruma made a clone and send it to me, explaining the prank. We decided to pull a prank on you."

"On me!?"

"Exactly! And you thought we fell for it, but instead, you fell for our acting, which means-" said Kuruma, leaving out the words for the meaning to sink into their heads.

"That means that I, Naruto, had been pranked," the blond said in shock.

"Boss has been pranked," said Konohamaru as well. And at the lost of their dignity, the two knuckleheads fell to the ground, frozen in shock. Hinata and Hanabi shooked their heads at the two's fainting. They grabbed the two and jump on the wall until Kurenai stopped them.

"Hey Hinata, sorry for pranking you as well. No hard feelings, right?" Hinata looked at her sensei for a while before a grin appeared on her face.

"Apology accepted." she said before she and her sister jumped away. Kurenai sighed as she fell to the water.

"Well that was fun," she said.

"Same here. So, bear my children you say?" he said, smirking. Kurenai blushed as she splashed some water on her now expose boyfriend.

"Oh shut up, I was lost in the role," she explained. As the two laugh at their latest prank, they failed to notice a certain pervert of an sannin outside the wall, scribbling on his notebook.

"You may be acting, but you gave me the perfect idea for Icha Icha," he said to himself.

(A week later)

After doing a C-rank with her team, Kurenai headed to the Hokage tower after receiving a summons for a meeting. When she got to the office, she notice all the jounins, the Bijus, sannins, Minato and Kushina, and Tsunade giving her smug grins. "Uh, why is everyone looking at me?" she asked. Minato spoked up.

"Kurenai, do you know what my father writes?" he asked her.

"Those little orange books I hate so much," said Kurenai with a frown.

"Some of us hate them too, except a recent book of it change our views on it." said Kushina, giving the Genjutsu user a foxy grin.

"She's right. When I first read them, I hated them, but the new book made me change my views," said Keiko.

"Allow me to explain. A week ago, Jiraiya came into my office, shoving his original copy of the book to my face. I didn't want to read them, but he insisted. I decided to humor and read a few pages. Imagine to my shock that the book was his finest work he has ever made. I was actually amazed by it."

"Where did he get the idea?"

"The hot springs," answered Saiken. "Want a copy?" He hold up a book for Kurenai to take. Said woman rolled her eyes.

"Typical of Jiraiya to peek at the bath houses. If the meeting is about his books, maybe I should leave," she said as she turned around and walked out the door.

"Alright. Good luck on your date with Kuruma, and good luck trying to bear his children," said Tsunade, her grin not leaving her face. Kurenai stopped mid-step and faced everyone with sheer horror written on her face.

"No," she said.

"That's right. Jiraiya got the idea a week ago when you and Kuruma pranked Naruto and his friends. You may be acting, but it was enough for him to create the book." said Kakashi, who was reading of the said book. Kurenai snatched it out of his hands and read the cover. What she read made her scared for life.

_Icha Icha: The Fox lord and his Vixen_

"Interesting story if I say so myself, and I hated every single of my husband's books. Ironic, isn't it?" mused Tsunade. "Want to know how it goes? It starts with a fox lord scouring the eastern lands, looking for the perfect wife. He meets another of his kind, a red eyed vixen in red." Kurenai blushed at how she is portrayed in the story. "Want to know my favorite part?"

"Not really."

"My favorite part," said Tsunade, "was when the Vixen, after a month of dating, asks her fox lord for her to bear his children." she said before she went into full blown laughter along with the rest of the occupants in the room. Kurenai paled before she felled on her knees and fainted. It be hours before she regains conscious, and when she does, it'll be a months before people will stop giving her smug grins.

(Omake time!)

**A/N: You thought all Omakes will be in the Naruto world? Guess again!**

Toshiro sighed as he looked over his newest recruits of tenth division. He was told they were the best in the academy, but he knew that it was not grades that makes up for his squad. "The tenth division is just like every other division. We are members of the Seireitei, protectors of the innocent. One day, you will all be out in the field, but right now you will be here doing simple tasks." he said. He moved to the side to reveal all sorts of manual labor. "They look hard, but I assure you all that when you are done, you will understand the term, hardwork. I do not appreciate weak minded idiots who are distracted by the simplest of things." It was at that moment his wife Momo came in. "Momo, what is it? I speaking with my squad."

"Shiro-chan, the kids and I want to know if you want to come with us to the world of the living?" she asked nicely.

"Sorry Momo, but I'm testing new recruits here," he declined.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Toshiro replied. Momo sighed before she walked up to her husband and whispered into his ear.

"One of our stops is the beach. If you come, I'll wear the Icy blue two piece bikini. You know, the one that makes me look, _bigger._" she whispered before walking out the division. Toshiro blinked once, then twice, then three times.

"Um, taicho? You okay?" asked Matsumoto. Her captain then turned to her.

"Matsumoto, I'm putting you in charge," he said before taking off full speed to Momo.

"Taicho! Wait!" called Matsumoto out the door. She sighed. "Leaving me with your work. Reminds me of the time when Isshin was captain of the tenth." Speaking of Isshin, he appeared in front of her.

"Hey Rangiku, long time no see! Listen, back when I was captain, I never finished all of my paperwork. I do it, but it's my sweet daughter Yuzu's wedding, so if you can do them. Thanks!" he said before handing her a huge amount of paperwork and shunpoing away. Matsumoto's eye twitched before she screamed at the sky.

"TOSHIRO! ISSHIN!"


End file.
